Closer to the Edge
by Annie Leto
Summary: Deseó haber venido por otra razón, talvez hubiese evitado muchos de los conflictos que había creado con su llegada. Ahora que ya no puede cambiar nada, sólo le queda lidiar con lo que está viniendo por ella. Aún así, ¿tendrá la oportunidad de ser feliz? - Contiene OC.
1. Manipulación

Hola! este es mi primer fic de Vampire Knight. Este anime se ha vuelto uno de mis favoritos (y eso que la he visto hace una semana) también es mi primer OC :33 gracias por leer xDD

* * *

**Título:** Closer to the Edge.

**Contenido:** OC, un poco de OoC.

**Vampire Knight no me pertenece, solamente los OC.**

* * *

_Letra Cursiva: _tiempo pasado o recuerdos.

**Letra Negrita: **pensamientos.

* * *

Dolor. Al principio dolía, claro, nunca se lo había esperado: fue repentino. La fuerza que la dejó ahí, en el granero, debajo de él… era realmente eso lo que deseaba. A manos de un nivel C hambriento, cosas del destino pensó.

Respiró pausadamente, el dolor en su cuello había desaparecido por completo. Suponía que era un pequeño peso que tendría que pagar antes de obtener lo que realmente deseaba y lo conseguiría aunque tuviera que manipular a medio mundo, ignoraba por completo el cómo había llegado ahí pero aún así, no dejaría escapar las miles de posibilidades que tenía enfrente y a su disposición.

Sabía mucho. Sabía que era una purasangre como los Kuran, no de la misma familia pero si una de esa clase. También tenía hermanos, dos para ser claros. Había escuchado a sus padres adoptivos hablar con su verdadera madre…

– _Quiero que tenga una vida normal como una humana cualquiera –dijo la vampira–, además, tienen la ventaja de que será en un futuro una cazavampiros._

– _No sé –el cazador se sobó la nuca y miró a su esposa –. No es algo que haríamos… Akira, ¿te das cuenta de que estás dando a tu hija purasangre?_

– _Ella no sabrá que es purasangre… no sabrá quiénes son sus padres o hermanos… el vampiro que es realmente estará dormido… sólo quiero que la escondan y cuiden de ella, por favor –suplicó una vez más–, estoy suplicando. Pueden enseñarle a matar a los de su propia raza…_

_ Hideroshi sostuvo por unos segundos la mirada antes de responder – Adoptaré a tu hija… con una condición._

– _¿Cuál es?_

– _No tendrás contacto con ella, tampoco tu esposo, ni tus otros dos hijos. Si queremos asegurar que no se convertirá en vampiro, hay que cortar las cosas de raíz._

_ Akira asintió, abrió su bolso y sacó una fotografía– Es ella –mostró la niña que se encontraba en medio de dos niños._

– _¿Cuántos años tiene?_

– _Cuatro… cumplió cuatro en diciembre._

_ Yuka tomó la foto y sonrió al ver a su ahora hija._

– _Supongo que esos dos son sus hermanos… los tres tienen ojos grises azulados._

– _Así es… les agradezco mucho esto –Akira se levantó de su asiento–. Hay alguien que quiero que conozcan –dijo, volteó el rostro e hizo una señas para que entrasen–. Shinichi, ven._

– _Ya voy –respondió el niño que hasta en esos momentos se mantenía oculto entre las sombras–. Ven Shiori –estiró la mano y una pequeña niña lo siguió._

Fue así como terminó en una familia de cazavampiros, recordó el rostro de Shinichi antes de dejarla ir. Había apretado los labios con fuerza y le dirigió una mirada melancólica, sintió que lo había decepcionado.

Así pasaron los años y ella se crió con cazadores, se volvió cazadora y por supuesto, una de las mejores al poseer las cualidades físicas de un vampiro pero sin necesidad de beber sangre, perfecto en síntesis. Escondió a la perfección su conocimiento respecto a su verdadera identidad y ganó la confianza de toda la Asociación de Cazavampiros. Un día, en el cual no tenía absolutamente nada que hacer, decidió revisar los archivos sobre su familia y otras cosas…

– _Busquemos –dijo abriendo su notebook, tecleó el nombre "_Akira_" en el buscador. Quería saber quién era exactamente su madre y con tan sólo habérselo propuesto encontró lo que buscaba. Akira Natsuri, purasangre, casada con Yusei Natsuri, madre de Shinichi y Shiro Natsuri._

_ En ninguno de los datos figuraba el nombre de Shiori Natsuri, y simplemente así debería quedarse. No pedía ser vampira, estaba bien siendo cazadora, deseaba ser cazadora. Era feliz con su familia actual, no le faltaba absolutamente nada o eso pensó hasta que vio la lista de familias purasangres existentes. Maldita curiosidad._

_Cuando leyó el apellido Kuran, lo primero que hizo fue revisar su historial. Uno no muy lindo, había escuchado rumores sobre ellos. Haruka Kuran y Yuri Kuran tuvieron dos hijos, una niña que fue registrada hace poco, Yuuki y un hijo, Kaname. Ese vampiro tenía algo que ella deseaba, ¿qué podía ser? Sólo sabía que le gustaba desde el primer momento en el que lo observó y definitivamente sería suyo._

– _Serás mío… –fue lo último que dijo antes de comenzar a planear sus futuras acciones._

Desde que se decidió a tener al Kuran cueste lo que cueste, sus movimientos se volvieron extremadamente fríos. Lo pensó todo con exactitud.

– _Mamá –corrió hasta donde su madre se encontraba enseñando a los aspirantes a cazador– ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?_

– _Chicos es todo por hoy –dijo haciendo que todos se retirasen del lugar. Shiori sonrió y luego dijo– ¿qué sucede Shiori-kun?_

– _Esto… quiero ir a la Academia Cross._

_ Yuka se volteó para mirar a su hija y luego decir– ¿Qué?_

– _Quiero ir a la Academia Cross._

– _Shiori…–Yuka se sobó la nuca– Si tu padre no se rehúsa, podrás ir._

– _¿Por qué metes a mi padre en todo esto? Vamos mamá, según sé, el director es el legendario Kaien Cross, mi querido tío._

Fue esa última frase la que consiguió la autorización para poder ir. Su padre accedió y ella fue lo más rápido posible. Cross la metió en la academia sin dudar un segundo, conocía a su "sobrina", conocía sus habilidades… lo que no sabía era su origen verdadero.

Ignoraba por completo aquel detalle, como también ignoraba la razón de la llegada de los mellizos Natsuri y unos cuantos vampiros más. Todos ingresaron con los puntajes más altos, tuvieron roces fríos con los vampiros residentes y causaron furor entre las chicas de la clase diurna.

Ella se volvió prefecta y fue ahí donde puso en marcha su plan, gracias a una vampira que le debía un pequeño favor (y que para su suerte también decidió ingresar a la academia) pudo averiguar el pasado tormentoso del triángulo entre Kaname, Yuuki y Zero. Eso no fue todo, Yuuki podía demostrar cuan enamorada estaba de Kaname pero ante los ojos de Shiori, aún sentía algo por Zero y se hacía notable con cualquier el mínimo roce que había entre ambos para hacer que ella bajase la mirada apenada o forzase una sonrisa.

Manipulación. Fue aquella sonrisa la que indicó el momento exacto para mover los hilos y comenzar las fases del juego, tenía que acercarse a Zero y claro que lo haría, ninguna mujer en su sano juicio dejaría pasar a alguien como aquel vampiro anteriormente nivel E.

Deseosa comenzó a mostrar su potencial, manipulando muchas habilidades suyas.

– _Zero –era una de sus rutinarias noches de guardia, lo había perdido de vista y tardó un buen tiempo en encontrarlo– ¿dónde te habías metido?_

– _Te agradecería si no me molestaras y en general si no estás cerca de mí –dijo tajante, muy propio de él._

– _No seas aguafiestas… eres desagradable cuando actúas así ¡sonríe!_

– _Aléjate –gruñó. Shiori sonrió satisfecha._

_ Se acercó y en menos de un segundo saltó hacia el cuello de Zero y lo tiró al suelo, antes de que pudiese sentarse sobre él, invirtieron lugares y éste terminó sobre ella._

– _No me equivocaba contigo –dijo Shiori._

– _¿De qué hablas?_

– _No eres un simple nivel C, la sangre de Yuuki te hizo muy bien –soltó buscando que Zero se enojase o reaccionara– la sigues queriendo, no quiero ver cuando te den la orden de matarla._

– _Eres un asco… ¿cómo sabes eso? –Shiori alzó una mano hasta la mejilla de Zero y la deslizó hasta el tatuaje en su cuello._

– _Sé muchas cosas –Zero apartó su mano inmediatamente y salió de encima suyo, Shiori sonrió por dentro–. Sé que estás sufriendo, Zero Kiryuu –se acercó hasta donde el vampiro se encontraba–. Déjame ayudarte._

– _Déjame –se apartó nuevamente. No sirvió de nada, Shiori siguió acercándose._

_ Vio esos ojos amatistas mostrar tristeza y por un segundo se detuvo a pensar ¿por qué estaba haciéndole eso a Zero? En todas esas noches que pensaba en sus movimientos y próximas jugadas siempre se preguntaba el por qué, ahora mismo veía que estaba jugando con los sentimientos de alguien y después acudía a su mente esa pequeña de su plan en la que Yuuki y Zero al fin estaban juntos, y por supuesto, ella con Kaname. Valía la pena jugar con aquellos sentimientos, porque, todos salían beneficiados._

– _Mírame, Zero –Shiori se acercó a Zero y acarició de nuevo aquella marca que tenía en el cuello, con la mano libro levantó su rostro–. Confía en mí._

_Zero miró esos ojos grises y esa profundidad que transmitían con sólo observarlos, ¿podía confiar en ellos? Desde que llegó sólo le había causado la impresión de ser una persona egocéntrica, supuso que era una cazavampiro de alto nivel y lo probaría al ver como lidiaba con la clase nocturna. Observó a aquella chica de cabellos negros, sedosos y recogidos con un lazo negro, ojos grises azulados acompañados de pestañas largas y negras, labios rosa pálido, una tez blanca cremosa y una forma de vestir peculiar; vaqueros negros y ajustados, botas un centímetro debajo de la rodilla y una chaqueta de cuero. Zero supuso que debajo de esa chaqueta no había nada más, y no se equivocaba. Su primera semana con ella fue fría y cortante, no cruzaban la mínima palabra, eso cambió drásticamente desde que ella se volvió prefecta._

– _¿Confiarás en mí, Zero?_

– _Yo…–una oportunidad– lo haré._

Fue así como formaron de a poco una relación de amistad, eran amigos y eso valía. A pesar de los hechos y las manipulaciones, Zero pasó a volverse una preocupación más de Shiori, convivir y pelear, una rutina que ninguno dejaría de lado, era lo que deseaban y ambos gustaban de eso.

Las cosas fueron bien en el primer mes y Shiori estaba satisfecha con los resultados pues ya consideraba a Zero como su mejor amigo, ya tenía una razón más para que Yuuki sintiese celos y sabía bien que esos celos, habían aumentado. Y el primer golpe que daría sería esa misma noche.

Observó que Zero andaba más frío que de costumbre, más distante. Cuando tenían que mantener a raya a las fanáticas de la clase nocturna no se había presentado, cosa que la preocupó, además de eso, era difícil lidiar con ambos bandos de chicas salvajes y excitadas ante la aparición de los vampiros y en especial ahora que se sumaron varios vampiros, entre ellos, sus hermanos. No recordaba bien a Shiro pero si a Shinichi, ambos eran idénticos a excepción del color de cabello, mientras que Shiro tenía el cabello tan oscuro como la mismísima noche, Shinichi tenía el cabello blanco como la nieve. Ambos le robaron alguna que otra admiradora a Aidou.

Después de que había terminado la gran locura de la noche, fue para buscar a Zero. Recorrió pasillos, salones y el gran patio de la academia sin lograr nada, ¿dónde más podía estar? Pensó por varios minutos y luego recordó que aún no había visitado un lugar, los establos. Corrió hacia ellos lo más rápido que pudo, tenía que encontrarlo y su deducción no fue mala, ella lo vio recostado contra el marco de la gran puerta, jadeando, más pálido de lo que era, Zero estaba mal.

_ Corrió aún más rápido para llegar y caer a lado suyo, estaba exhausto, tenía la camisa abierta y estaba cubierto de sudor, miró con tristeza, llevaba los ojos cerrados y los labios entreabiertos a causa de la falta de aire._

– _¡Zero! – exclamó preocupada– ¡Zero, mírame! –repitió._

– _¿Qué-qué haces aquí? Deberías estar vigilando a los de la clase nocturna…–dijo abriendo levemente los ojos– Vete, no quiero que me veas así._

– _¿Dónde están las pastillas de sangre?_

– _No las quiero… mi cuerpo las rechaza, creí que ya lo sabías._

– _¿Hace cuánto que no bebes nada?_

– _Creo que… un mes más o menos– __**Hace un mes nos conocimos**__, pensó Shiori._

– _Zero, idiota…–Shiori se levantó del suelo, arrojó el abrigo del uniforme y remangó el cuello de su camisa– Bebe…_

– _No quiero… no es necesario, déjame._

– _¡Bebe Zero Kiryuu!_

– _¡No! No quiero hace esto, no quiero beber tu sangre, no quiero beber sangre –Zero abrió los ojos, en esos momentos mostraban enojo y también, hambre y desesperación._

– _No me dejas de otra –susurró triste Shiori, sacó una daga que cuchilla que tenía escondida–, ¿no beberás voluntariamente?_

– _¿Qué harás?_

– _¿Beberás o no?_

– _No._

Shiori se hizo un corte en el cuello con la cuchilla, en segundo comenzó a brotar sangre con a cada momento salía más manchando su camisa blanca y volviendo loco a los instintos vampíricos de Zero.

Zero se resistió, lo último que quería era volver a beber la sangre de su mejor amiga, primero fue con Yuuki, no quería que se repitiera la historia pero en esos momentos, el hambre lo dominaba por completo y antes de que la primera gota de sangre tocase el suelo, saltó al cuello de Shiori y la inmovilizó por completo. Había olivado aquel sabor que la sangre emanaba, salada y tibia, un sabor metálico delicioso.

Después de media hora, Zero la había puesto sobre sus rodillas, recostando la espalda de Shiori contra su pecho, hizo que colocara su cabeza sobre su hombro, dejándole un acceso más fácil a su cuello.

Pero así también, Shiori dejó de sentir la circulación en su cuerpo y a cada momento tenía más frío, de haber sido un vampiro activo, le daría lo mismo pero en esas condiciones, si Zero no se detenía terminaría por matarla.

– Zero… es suficiente…

No la escuchó.

– Por favor…

De nuevo la ignoró.

– Zero… detente –sintió que una lágrima se escurría por su mejilla, rodaba hasta su barbilla y se caía en el vacío.

Aunque en verdad, no cayó en el vacío, cayó sobre la mano de Zero.

En el instante reaccionó y se detuvo, abrió lentamente los labios y sacó los colmillos del cuello de Shiori, cuando su conciencia se estableció nuevamente y bajó la mirada hacia el cuerpo que sus brazos rodeaban, temblaba y estaba frío. Se odiaba a si mismo, lastimó a su compañera, a su mejor amiga.

* * *

Iba a matarlo, le sacaría la cabeza, la lengua, los ojos y el alma de ser posible. Ese cazador-vampiro sólo se merecía arder en el infierno y él mismo se encargaría de verlo arder en el.

No perdonaría el hecho de que hubiese tocado el cuerpo de su hermana y mucho menos que hubiese bebido su sangre. fue tanta la ira que sentía que ignoró por completo el vaso que se hacía añicos en su mano y la sangre que se resbalaba por mano y caía en el suelo, volvería loco a todos los vampiros del dormitorio pero no le importaba, también podía morirse ellos.

– Cálmate.

– No eres nadie para decirme que me calme, estamos al mismo nivel… Kuran –dijo tajante Shinichi–, puede que a ti te guste oler la sangre de tu hermana pero a mí, sólo me dan ganas de matar al imbécil que la está bebiendo ahora.

– Shiro, calma a tu hermano.

– Es inútil… créeme.

– No dejaré que Kiryuu siga bebiendo sangre pura, yo mismo lo mataré.

– No te muevas si sabes lo que es bueno para ti, Natsuri Shinichi –amenazó Kaname.

– Me da curiosidad, Kuran, ¿por qué defiendes al nivel C? –preguntó Shiori.

Kaname evitó la mirada de ambos mellizos y dejó la habitación.

– No me digas si no quieres –dijo Shiro haciendo como si Kaname aún estuviese ahí–… haré que alguno de los tuyos me lo diga… puede que sea Seiren.

– Eres increíble Shiro –dijo sarcástico Shinichi–, iré a dormir. Espero que no hagas mucho ruido como lo haces generalmente.

– No te prometo nada hermanito… pero a lo mejor, no hago mucho ruido y sólo hago ruido.

– Imbécil –dijo antes de salir de la habitación.

Azotó la puerta. Era increíble, su mellizo era su opuesto, terriblemente molesto y eso que sólo se llevaban treinta segundos de diferencia, ya con eso se creía con todo el derecho de decirle "hermanito".

Lastimosamente, tendría que soportarlo durante el resto de su existencia.

– Nuestra hermana menor no es cualquiera… ella superará a los dos Kuran, sólo necesita dejar esa falsa humanidad que tiene e inclusive podrá lidiar con lo que se aproxima…–Shinichi suspiró– ¡Rizu…!

* * *

Tiempo. Le quedaba poco tiempo, tenía que llegar con Cross antes de que fuese muy tarde, Shiori seguía sangrando y con la sangre se iba las esperanzas de que mejorase pronto. Fue su culpa el hecho de que haya terminado así, él pudo haber evitado todo eso si tuviese más autocontrol sobre si mismo.

– Zero, ya me siento mejor…

– ¿Qué? – Zero se detuvo y miró a Shiori– No estás bien, tenemos que llegar con Cross rápido.

– No quiero que me vea así, Zero.

– ¿Cómo dices?

– No quiero que me vea así… se lo dirá a mi madre y ella a mi padre… él querrá que yo vuelva a casa… por favor Zero, no lo hagas, te lo pido.

– Pero…–Zero vio como a cada segundo Shiori se hacía más pálida– ¿qué puedo hacer?

– ¿Harías algo por mí?

– Claro…

– Vayamos al dormitorio de la Luna…

Zero quedó paralizado. La cazavampiro estaba pidiendo para ser llevada al dormitorio de la Luna en donde no hay ningún rastro humano, donde sólo habitan aquellos que beben sangre y que ella alguna vez tendrá que matar… ¿a qué estaba jugando?

– Shiori…

– ¿Qué sucede, Zero?

– Yo…–no quería responder que la razón por la cual no quería entrar al dormitorio de la Luna era simplemente porque ahí se encontraba Yuuki y Kaname.

– Yo me haré cargo –ambos levantaron la vista buscando aquella voz–. Aquí– se mostró en la rama de uno de los árboles–, soy Rizu Hakateshi.

Dio en saltó y cayó enfrente de ambos cazadores.

– Puedo ayudar con el sangrado… si me dejan hacerlo –su tono de voz se había ablandado tanto que parecía que estaba suplicando para curar a Shiori y ella sabía bien que Rizu no vendría por cuenta propia, sino que vendría porque Shinichi así lo quiso o mejor dicho, lo ordenó.

– Yo… Zero –miró a Zero y este sólo asintió–. Por favor.

Zero bajó en el suelo a Shiori, dándole espacio a Rizu para que pudiese proceder. Lo primero que hizo fue revisar si se había cortado la yugular y no se la cortó para alivio suyo.

– No muevas mucho el cuello –dijo suavemente. Sin que Zero pudiese ver, colocó dos dedos detrás de su nuca y estableció contacto mental con Shiori.

**Shiori, ¿en qué te has metido? **–Preguntó Rizu– **Shinichi casi se vuelve loco con el olor de tu sangre por todo el dormitorio Lunar.**

**_Que tedioso _**–respondió Shiori– **_¿ya se calmó?_**

**Si, creo que si **–cortó un pedazo de la camisa de Shiori para vendar su cuello, había logrado parar el sangrado por completo– **¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres?**

**_¿Has visto a Kaname? _**–Shiori miró los ojos azules de Rizu.

**Sí… ¿qué puedo decirte? Él es algo… reservado** –no diría que su vida era sólo andar detrás de su hermana, lo único que lograría es que Shiori luchase con más fuerza cada vez.

**_¿Y Yuuki? _**–preguntó.

En éste caso si diría la verdad– **No sé cómo has llegado hasta aquí, ni cómo has logrado todo esto pero ten por seguro que si querías que Yuuki Cross tuviese celos de ti, lo has logrado. Ella está cada vez más melancólica, si fue esa tu meta, felicitaciones.**

Shiori trató de no sonreír.

– Eso es todo –concluyó Rizu–. Ella estará bien… sólo trata de no regalar tu sangre muy seguido, el cuerpo humano necesita sangre para funcionar.

– Gracias… Rizu.

– No importa… tengan cuidado y… ten esto –se sacó el abrigo que tenía–. Póntelo.

Dejó el abrigo en manos de Zero y desapareció entre las sombras de los árboles. Zero la cargó en sus brazos y fueron hacia la casa de Cross.

* * *

Fue irresponsable de su parte haberse arriesgado de esa forma, pero eso no significaba que no lo volvería hacer. Es más, lo repetiría de ser necesario.

Además de aquellos motivos egoístas que tenían, sentir esa calidez que Zero emanaba fue lo que la incitó a seguir con lo que estaba tramando, a pesar de la manipulación que jugaba papel principal, quería conocer quién era realmente el cazador-vampiro.

Cuando llegaron, tuvieron la suerte de que Cross estuviese aún en la academia resolviendo algunas cosas con los purasangre.

– Estamos solos –dijo Shiori, sonriendo suavemente.

– Sí… y ahora te irás a dormir –cortó tajante.

– Primero tomaré un baño y te haría bien tomar uno también.

– ¿Qué estás diciendo?

– Ambos estamos cubiertos de sangre, ¿no es obvio? ¿Qué pensaste? –preguntó entre risas Shiori.

Zero soltó a Shiori y esta cayó al suelo enseguida.

– ¡Zero! –gritó molesta– ¿por qué hiciste eso?

Zero no hizo caso a la pregunta histérica de Shiori, simplemente la dejó en el suelo y se fue para su habitación.

Shiori se levantó del suelo y fue tras él. Sintió que había metido la pata con Zero. Subió las escaleras y fue rápidamente a su habitación, tocó varias veces antes la puerta antes de dar por obvio que tenía que entrar.

– ¿Zero? –estaba oscuro y ya que no era vampiro, no tenía la habilidad para ver en las sombras– ¿Zero? –la puerta se cerró de golpe e hizo que Shiori giró sobresaltada– ¡Zero!

Iba a salir nuevamente cuando es empujada contra la puerta e inmovilizada. Iba a gritar cuando Zero apoya la cabeza sobre su hombro y dice– Perdóname.

– Zero –dijo Shiori aún temblando por el susto recibido.

– Perdóname –por instinto colocó una mano sobre su nuca y otra rodeó la cintura de Shiori– Te pareces a ella… te pareces a Yuuki.

Shiori se quedó paralizada y observó atenta a Zero. La había comparado con Yuuki.

Iba a negar aquella afirmación hasta que el rostro de Zero está a unos centímetros del suyo, los ojos amatista de Zero mostraban nostalgia y de nuevo llegó aquella reconsideración de sus intenciones… ¿por qué estaba jugando con Zero? Podía perfectamente ser feliz con él, en vez de utilizarlo para que la Kuran dejase lo más rápido porsible a su hermano, dejándole el camino libre para conseguir a Kaname.

Zero amaba en verdad a Yuuki y Shiori se encargaría de que ambos terminasen juntos.

El primer paso era el siguiente que ejecutaría.

Rodeó con ambos brazos el cuello de Zero y un segundo antes de besarlo, trató de hacer que Zero sonriese, cosa que no funcionó. Pegó sus labios a los de él y dejó que el tiempo fluyese.

Desde ese momento, se prometió a si misma que nunca dejaría que Zero se quedase sólo.

* * *

**UNA SEMANA DESPUÉS…**

– Llegó esto para ti –dijo Cross pasándole el sobre a Shiori–. Es de la Asociación… –tomó el sobre, lo rompió y sacó la carta.

– Es de mi padre…–leyó detenidamente la carta– quieren ascenderme en la asociación, verán para enviarme mi próxima misión en algunos días. ¿Eso es todo lo que quería decirme?

– Quería agradecerte –Shiori miró confundida a Cross– estás ayudando a Zero, me alegra que ya sean algo más que sólo amigos… cuando está contigo es como si Yuuki nunca hubiese aparecido a su vida, como si nunca la hubiese conocido.

– Yo…–Shiori se tragó todo lo que quería decir, ¿qué haría? Ella estaba jugando con Cross y Zero, no la quería realmente, él quería a Yuuki.

Por unos segundos, trató de definir el por qué Zero estaba con ella, ¿realmente se parecía a Yuuki? Físicamente, no pero, ¿y en lo otro? Ellas dos eran diferentes ¿por qué Zero decía entonces que se parecía a Yuuki? Consideró que era una ofensa compararla con ella.

Shiori era una purasangre, si, pero también era una cazavampiro, no flaqueaba, no era tan patética. Era diferente y por supuesto, admitía que había maldad en su ser. Escuchó que Yuuki se había vuelto fría y ya no era esa chica dulce que era antes, ahora un vampiro que carecía de sentimientos y Shiori se encargaría de que los volviese a sentir, se encargaría de que sintiese celos por sobre todo. Estaba decidida a conseguir a Kaname pero aún más de hacer sufrir a Yuuki y de eso podía estar segura. Zero no podría olvidar fácilmente (era algo que la beneficiaba) pero mientras que ella pudiese, no dejaría que Yuuki lo consiguiese, si realmente quería a Zero tendría que ganárselo.

Esperó dieciséis años para conocer a Kaname, podía esperar unos meses para estar con él al fin. Primero tendría que enseñarle a Yuuki lo que era sufrir y así sería.

– Te lo agradezco mucho, Shiori-kun –dijo sonriendo Cross.

– No es nada –dijo apenada–, me retiro… hoy es día de confiscar cosas.

– Ve –fue lo último que dijo.

Se retiró con una media sonrisa en el rostro, amaba su forma de ser. Era manipuladora, egocéntrica e insensible pero también tenía su lado agradable.

Cerró la puerta suavemente e iba hacia los dormitorios cuando se cruzó con Shiro. Por lo que pudo observar, él venía a hablar con Cross.

– Shiro-sama –dijo al ver como se quedaba igual de sorprendido.

– Shiori…–miró a su hermana directamente después de doce años, había crecido demasiado– Hola –fue lo único que dijo.

– Hola –repitió.

**Hermano… **pensó. Extrañaba a Shiro, recordaba poco de su convivencia, aún así lo extrañaba, también extrañaba a Shinichi. El estómago se le contrajo al recordar aquella mirada melancólica que le dirigió antes de dejarla, podía recordar el dolor que invadió los ojos de su hermano. Shiro sentía lo mismo pero lo disimuló mejor.

– Con permiso…–iba a salir lo más rápido posible de ahí, si llegaba a tener una charla con él sería de incómoda además, había la posibilidad de que pusiese en riesgo los ilimitados conocimientos que no debía tener.

Shiro la dejó ir, sabía lo mejor para ella era vivir en la ignorancia.

* * *

**¿Cuál será el siguiente paso? Quiero moverme rápido, lo necesito. Dejaré que Rizu siga investigando pero en ese lapso de espera, ¿qué haré? Una de mis metas es hacer que Yuuki y Zero se crucen y yo tengo que estar presente. Sé lo que tengo que hacer y lo aprovecharé, Hideroshi citó en la carta que vendría dentro de una semana, no dudo que sepa lo de Zero.**

** Apuesto mi sable a que algo de lo que estoy haciendo no le gustará, no me importa, no es mi padre para decirme qué hacer o lo que está bien. Respeto mío tiene, pero no por eso decidirá por mí. Me gustaría recordar a mi padre biológico, nunca lo conocí. Tampoco lo hicieron Shiro y Shinichi, me supongo… daría todo por verlo en persona aunque sea una vez pero eso también sería tirar todo lo que había logrado hasta ahora…**

– Shiori…–dijo Zero, ésta se había quedado con la mirada fija en la ventana de los vampiros, por un momento creyó que estaba observando a alguno pero luego se dio cuenta de que, ella sólo observaba hacia allí, cogió una rama y se la aventó hacia la cabeza, buena forma de hacerla reaccionar.

– ¡Con un demonio! –la esquivó con dificultad y giró para observar al ser que se la arrojó– ¡Zero! –gruñó molesta– ¿Qué te pasa?

– No me estabas escuchando.

– No era razón para que me arrojases la rama, ¡demonios!

– Vámonos, tenemos que poner límites al club de fans de Aidou…

– Me las vas a pagar –masculló entre dientes.

– ¿Qué?

– Nada –calló rápidamente–, tenemos que apurarnos.

No se lo perdonaría tan fácil, eso tenía por seguro. Dirigió una mirada malévola antes de seguir caminando a lado suyo. Se divertiría, claro, usaría algo que nunca aplicaría con alguien que quisiese mucho o simplemente, ni ella misma lo haría a no ser que esa persona se lo mereciera en serio.

Tomó la mano de Zero, causando una gran sorpresa al cazador y lo sorprendió aún más cuando le dio una cálida sonrisa. Una sonrisa que nunca había visto desde que la conoció, estaba cargada de amor y alegría.

Y lo era realmente porque, Shiori estaba siendo sincera.

Guardaron silencios por varios minutos y simplemente caminaron hacia el dormitorio de la Luna. Momentos antes de llegar se soltaron para que cada uno fuese por su lado, el lado que le correspondía controlar.

– Tres, dos… uno –contó Zero.

– ¡Aidou-samaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! –gritó el primer grupo de chicas que se instalaba en la parte más cercana al portón.

– ¡Akatsuki-samaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

– ¡Vicepresidente Ichijou!

Los gritos eran estruendosos y las chicas comenzaron a forcejear por estar al frente. Por el lado de Zero, todas mantenían distancia, por el lado de Shiori tenían cuidado con no fastidiarla pero aún así saltaban cada vez que podían. En unos minutos se abrió el portón y los vampiros comenzaron a salir.

Primero salieron Shiki y Rima, seguidos de Ruka, luego comenzaron los verdaderos escándalos con la salida de Aidou y Akatsuki por delante, Ichijou caminaba a lado de ¿Sora? Ella era una de las vampiras que se transfirió a la Academia Cross. Shiori sonrió al ver que mantenía una conversación agradable con Ichijou, además de la mirada desilusionada de las fanáticas de Takuma. Siguieron Seiren y unos cuantos vampiros que no conocía, Shinichi y Shiro se llevaban los gritos por parte del lado que Zero tenía que controlar, Rizu pasó acompañada de un vampiro que no conocía. El más estruendoso ruido fue cuando pasaron los Kuran. Los gritos fueron una mezcla de admiración por Kaname y sorpresa por Yuuki.

Shiori quería sonreír al ver que los Kuran no caminaban tan juntos, no iban de las manos y ni siquiera tenían ese rostro que llevaban las parejas felices. ¿Podía ser porque en verdad no lo eran? Y la respuesta fue: claro que sí podía. Rizu le había contado ellos estaban un poco distante, no sabía la razón pero, no estaban bien.

Volteó para ver Zero y se encontró con una mirada vacía. Supo que había hecho contacto visual con la Kuran y ahora tendría que remediarlo. Corrió hacia él y le dio un gran abrazo, hundió el rostro en la camisa de Zero y enlazó sus manos alrededor de su cuerpo, no pudo verlo pero, sabía que Yuuki se había detenido para observar. También sabía que dos brazos la estaban rodeando, levantó la cabeza para encontrarse con el rostro de Zero y sus ojos amatistas, estos brillaban de nuevo.

– Tenemos que ir hacia allá –susurró.

– Vayamos –fue lo único que dijo.

Había dado otro paso en la relación, ahora Zero y ella parecían aumentaron la confianza entre ambos.

Caminaron nuevamente, ésta vez hacia el patio de la academia como lo hacían todas las noches. Zero fue por el lado norte mientras que Shiori fue por el lado sur, ambos tenían que controlar sus alrededores, luego intercambiarían de puestos y por último irían al balcón al cual siempre se sentaban a hablar hasta que terminasen las clases. Era una rutina que ambos aborrecían pero era su deber como prefectos. Esa noche Shiori había terminado rápido el control por lo que subió para esperar a Zero.

Se había sentado en la baranda para observar toda la academia como lo hacía a diario, estaba feliz, estaba satisfecha con lo que había logrado y aún más cuando giró por tan sólo unos segundos e intercambió una rápida mirada con Kaname, volvió la vista al patio y sintió que sus mejillas ardían. Aquello que a comienzo fue capricho, deseaba a Kaname, su sangre, su cuerpo y quién sabe qué más, ahora era más que eso, ¿podía haberse enamorado de él? Sí, claro que se había enamorado de él. Además de eso, consideraba a Zero como su mejor amigo y ahora que se lo pensaba mejor, talvez haría sufrir a Yuuki tanto que pagaría para ver como se arrodillaba para pedirle perdón a Zero, cosa que trataría de hacer posible.

Tomó una bocanada de aire y decidió relajarse, soltó la cinta que llevaba en el pelo y dejó que el viento desarreglase su pelo, se sentía libre.

Todo estaba saliendo como quería, absolutamente todo.

Bajó de la barandilla y se acercó al ventanal del aula de los vampiros, observó como estos ni se inmutaban que ella los miraba (mejor dicho sólo Rizu y Shinichi se habían percatado de ese detalle). Decidió buscar a Zero, ya no quería esperar, tenía que conversar con alguien y ese alguien sería él, iba a bajar por las escaleras cuando se vio que Zero se acercaba caminando despreocupadamente hacia allí, se detuvo y lo esperó en la escalera.

Cuando le faltaban tan sólo cinco escalones por subir, ella dijo– Te estuve esperando.

– Unas chicas se colaron por la enfermería… cuando las encontré desaparecieron inmediatamente –dijo con una media sonrisa.

– Eso fue cruel.

– Harías lo mismo.

– No –Shiori sonrió aún más–, creo que se quedarían ahí en la enfermería hasta que sanasen de todos los golpes que les daría.

– No lo dudo –dijo Zero–, ven, esperemos a que suene la campanilla.

Subieron al mismo tiempo. Shiori volvió a sentarse sobre la barandilla mientras que Zero apoyaba las manos sobre ésta.

– Te has soltado el pelo.

– ¿Te gusta?

– Da igual –sonrió al decir lo último–. Deberías usar el pelo así más seguido.

Shiori sonrió, se acercó a Zero y rodeó su cuello.

– Eres un buen novio, Zero –susurró suavemente–. Deberíamos salir algún día –apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro y hundió el rostro en su cuello–, Yuuki no sabe de lo que se pierde.

Zero se paralizó por un segundo y volvió a reaccionar, simplemente calló ante esa afirmación, no diría nada; no quería lastimar a Shiori, en el fondo aún sentía algo por aquella purasangre que tenía una relación con su propio hermano.

Rodeó la cintura de Shiori y cerró los ojos por unos segundos.

– ¿Cuándo quieres que salgamos? –Shiori sonrió y se separó de Zero.

– Mañana es sábado, ¿qué te parece si vamos a tomar un helado en el pueblo?

– Bien –dijo Zero, segundos después sonó la campana que indicaba el término de las clases nocturnas–. Al fin, vayámonos.

* * *

Cada vez se volvía más molesto, a cada vez tenía más ganas de matarlo con sus propias manos. Sólo tenía que esperar al momento perfecto para hacerlo, porque, no dudaba en sacarle la cabeza ni por un segundo.

Observó todas y cada una de sus acciones desde lejos. Lo que no entendió perfectamente fue aquel sonrojo que invadió sus mejillas y fue en el mismo instante en que giró la cabeza y Kaname levantó la vista, ¿qué significaba eso?

Shinichi tenía que saber a toda costa que demonios estaba sucediendo ahí, conocía a la perfección aquel triángulo que alguna vez hubo entre Yuuki, Kaname y Zero. ¿Acaso se repetiría esa misma historia con su hermana? En esos pocos segundos que vio a su hermana con Zero, pudo ver que ella era feliz, sonreía y conversaban, se habían abrazado y hablaron entre susurros.

Tenía que vigilar a Shiori y sabía quien era la indicada para eso, Rizu. La peli-verde era muy audaz cuando se trataba de persecución, bajó la vista para ubicarla.

Divisó sus cabellos verdes en medio de Aidou y Akatsuki, se la veía animada por lo que decidió que ordenaría la vigilancia constante de su hermana después.

– ¿Hay algo que te molesta? –preguntó Shiro colocándose a lado de su mellizo– Tienes el rostro más amargado que de costumbre,

– Shiro… ¿en serio no tienes a quién fastidiar? –siseó mirándolo con enojo.

– La verdad es que… no. Seiren me rechazó…

– ¿Te dio en el orgullo? –preguntó sarcásticamente.

– Sí… aún así, lograré que salga conmigo.

– En tus más locos sueños –ambos hermanos callaron al ver como Seiren los miraba con odio y pasaba de largo. Una vez que se alejó, Shiro dijo:

– Será mía, tenlo por seguro –concluyó yendo detrás de la chica.

Shinichi contuvo el tic nervioso y siguió caminando, ignorando por completo que Kaname se había colocado a lado suyo.

– Tenemos que hablar, Natsuri Shinichi.

– Cuando quieras… Kuran Kaname –respondió, algo no agradaba a Kaname y Shinichi lo había deducido bien al ver como el aura del Kuran se tornaba agresiva, sabía que tenía que ver con Yuuki en primer lugar, seguida por Zero y en último, concernía a su hermana, Shiori– ¿dónde quieres hablar?

– De ser posible, ésta noche Shinichi.

– Bien…–respondió. Kaname se adelantó como lo hizo Shiro, fue detrás de una chica particularmente, Yuuki.

Por primera vez desde que llegó a la Academia, volvió a sonreír.

* * *

SÁBADO (por la mañana).

Despertó, pasaron varios segundos antes de que se moviese en la cama, tenía la vista fija en el cielo raso, sonrió por varias razones, entre ellas: saldría con Zero. Apartó la manta que cubría su cuerpo y la dejó a un costado de la cama, se impulsó con los brazos y se sentó en ella, aún se encontraba medio dormida. Dio un gran bostezo y se levantó para ir al baño.

La academia era silenciosa, sábados de mañana. El recorrido de su habitación al baño fue un trayecto silencioso, ¿por qué se había levantado temprano? Es decir, sábado a las seis de la mañana, nadie en su sano juicio lo hacia, la prueba más contundente era el hecho de divagar durante algunos segundos.

Abrió la puerta del baño y entró en él, colgó una toalla por el picaporte y cerró la puerta, fue directamente hacia bañera, abrió los grifos, se sacó la ropa y la tiró en algún lugar del baño. Se metió al agua tibia y se hundió en ella, fue extremadamente relajante meter la cabeza bajo el agua.

** Esto se siente bien**, pensó. **Es muy temprano**_…_

Hubiese puesto música para al menos distraerse, cualquier cosa con tal de no estar tan aburrida en el agua, comenzó a tararear "Radioactive" de Pentatonix. Quería reír por sus adentros, de verdad estaba feliz, saldría con Zero.

¿Qué llevaría? Sólo irían al pueblo pero aún así, qué podía llevar. No era de vestirse con colores muy llamativos o brillantes, talvez si se ponía unos pantaloncillos cortos y una blusa suelta, o un vestido strapless, se pondría unas sandalias con plataforma o simplemente unas sandalias que se enlazaban hasta un poco más del tobillo. Iba a sorprenderlo, sorprendería a todos. Si alguien que alguna trabajó con ella en la asociación la veía así no creería que era realmente ella, ¿podía ser que había cambiado? ¿podía ser que era otra persona?

Salió de la bañera y cogió la toalla que se encontraba más cercana de la bañera, se envolvió con ella y caminó hacia el espejo del baño, apoyó las dos manos sobre el lavado y se miró al espejo. Su pelo escurría agua por todos lados y en sus brazos y hombros se notaban varias gotas de agua, sus ojos tenían un brillo que no solían mostrar, en cuanto su piel, se encontraba con más color que las otras veces que se había mirado al espejo, sus mejillas tenían un suave color rosa y no parecía tan blanca como realmente era.

– Que idiotez…

Había pasado por su mente la posibilidad de que se estaba volviendo humana, talvez, aquel vampiro que dormía dentro suyo había muerto. Dejó de mirarse al espejo, era simplemente una idea loca de su mente aún con sueño, no podía dejar de ser vampiro purasangre, había nacido como tal, aunque dudaba si despertaría a ese vampiro que vivía en ella, sabía que no permanecería dormido para siempre, era un presentimiento que la hizo estremecerse.

Se apartó rápidamente del espejo, escurrió el agua de sus cabellos y comenzó a secarse con la toalla, se vistió y abandonó rápidamente el baño.

No iba a estresarse con semejante estupidez.

Fue a la casa de Cross, ambos habitantes de la casa ya se encontraban despiertos y desayunando.

– ¡Buenos días! –dijo entrando a la cocina.

– Buenos días Shiori-kun –saludó Cross.

– Buenos días –lo siguió Zero, se corrió un lugar para que Shiori se sentase a lado suyo.

– Gracias –Cross observó el gesto de Zero hacia Shiori, dio una sonrisa disimulada. Esos dos se habían vuelto amigos, más que eso, ya eran pareja, parecían felices y por sobre todo, no peleaban.

– Tengo una noticia para ambos…–los dos levantaron el rostro hacia Cross–. Yagari volverá a enseñar en la Academia –les sentó como un balde de agua fría en la cabeza.

– ¿Qué? –preguntaron de nuevo.

– Yagari vendrá a enseñarles Ética de nuevo, el nuevo director de la Asociación se entero de que hizo un buen trabajo referido a enseñar Ética a los vampiros por lo cual, quiere que vuelva a enseñar aquí.

– ¿Eso significa que Yagari no viene por gusto? –preguntó Zero mirando horrorizado a Cross.

– Obligaron a Yagari para que enseñase Ética a vampiros –afirmó Shiori– es de terror.

– Que alguien nos salve.

– No será tan malo, Kiryuu-kun –dijo Cross.

– Habla por ti mismo…

Se pasaron el resto del desayuno hablando, una vez que comieron todo se pusieron a levantar la mesa, meter lo que no se usó en el refrigerador y los platos al lavavajillas.

– ¿A qué hora quieres que salgamos? –preguntó Zero recostándose por el marco de la puerta.

– No sé… ¿te parece a eso de las cuatro?

– Bien…

– Zero…

– ¿Qué…? –Shiori fue y besó a Zero.

Él no supo cómo responder, lo había tomado por sorpresa y era rápida, después de unos segundos colocó una mano en su nuca y deslizó la otro hasta su cintura, ninguno se había percatado de que Cross los estaba mirando.

* * *

Notas de la autora: y bien, aquí está mi primer OC. Quería salirme de mis escritura normal (no escribo OC) y probar, quise hacer un OC con Kuroshitsuji pero no me ubiqué bien, en cambio, con Vampire Knight vi una probabilidad que podía utiliizar.

Para dejar en claro: Rizu, Sora, Shiro y Shinichi son OC secundarios y tendrán un poco más de participación a medida que avance el fic. Y bien, ¿qué les pareció? La salida del sábado entre Shiori y Zero lo dejaré para el cap 2.

Espero que les haya gustado :33 cualquie comentario, sugerencia u otros serán aceptados..

Saludos :3

Annie Leto.


	2. Secretos

hola de nuevo! les ha gustado el primer capítulo? aquí les traigo el segundo xDD

* * *

_Letra Cursiva:_ tiempo pasado o recuerdos.

**Letra negrita:** pensamientos

* * *

SÁBADO (por la tarde).

– ¿Podrás vigilarla? –preguntó Shinichi, quería saber cada uno de los movimientos de su hermana y Rizu era la adecuada para el trabajo, era rápida y muy sigilosa, había veces que era imposible detectarla.

– Sí –respondió, cuando Shinichi bajó la mirada, pudo entender que ya era hora de marcharse, había terminado de hablar y podía retirarse pero en vez de eso caminó hasta donde se encontraba sentado y ocupó sus piernas–, hace tiempo que ya no estamos juntos.

– No tengo tiempo, Rizu… tengo cumplir con la última voluntad de mi madre –dijo ignorando la mirada severa de la peli-verde, sabía que sus ojos púrpura sólo demostraban un vacío para muchos, pero él más que nadie, podía ver que más allá del vacío había sentimientos, uno de aquellos sentimientos que en esos momentos reflejaba era desaprobación y reproche.

– Nunca tienes tiempo para mí –repuso molesta–, ¿podrías aunque sea una vez volver a salir conmigo?

– Rizu…–la voz de Shinichi sonaba cada vez más fría– en estos momentos, Shiori es mi prioridad.

– Si tanto deseas que esté cerca de ti… conviértela en vampiro y repite la historia de los Kuran, hazlo de una vez por todas –se levantó y caminó hasta la puerta, le dirigió una última mirada–. Avísame cuando mi existencia vuelva a tener algún significado para ti.

* * *

Era silencioso, esa habitación que en la que ella dormía sólo había una cama, un ropero y la mesada donde había arrojado todas sus armas. ¿Qué podía tener ahí? Nada más que lo necesario, aún así, el silencio que rondaba por ahí era en parte desesperante para algunos, perfecto para otros.

Había subido hasta ahí con la única intención de buscar una prenda que pudiese usar en el pueblo, quedó en verse con Zero en el portón de la academia. Desearía saber qué ponerse.

**Admito que nunca fui una chica normal**, pensó. Buscó en el armario algo que pudiese usar y a la vez, que no fuese muy escandaloso; muchas de sus prendas eran negras, las usaba para trabajar. Si tenía algo de color era su pijama o los vestidos de noche que usaba para las reuniones de la Asociación o cuando iba en cubierta. Talvez si examinaba la maleta que trajo, sólo talvez, puede que encontrase algo perfecto para la ocasión.

Hurgó debajo de su cama y extrajo la maleta roja que se encontraba ahí, aún tenía unas cuantas prendas.

– Esto no me sirve –arrojó unos vaqueros azules y gastados–, tampoco...

Siguió hurgando hasta encontrar un vestido strapless, le pasaba por varios centímetros sobre la rodilla, era un poco apretado y la falda se hinchaba un poco, tenía un estampado con florecillas púrpuras y el fondo blanco, era cómodo y sorprendería a Zero. Fue hasta el zapatero del armario y buscó en el unas sandalias color crudo, perfecto para usarlas con el vestido.

– Me gusta –se dijo a si misma y se cambió. Se colocó la cadenilla de plata con el emblema de su familia adoptiva y volvió a recogerse el pelo, era cómodo llevarlo así, además, debía admitir que le quedaban muy bien con el flequillo hacia el lado derecho y algunos mechones que saltaban rebeldes. Estaba lista.

Salió de su cuarto, cerró la puerta con llave y la guardó en el bolsillo que tenía oculto el vestido. Cruzó todo el dormitorio de chicas, el patio y fue hacia el portón.

Estaba nerviosa, no iba admitirlo pero, era la primera vez que saldría con alguien. Siempre dedicó su vida a cazar vampiros, estudiar y sacar las más altas calificaciones y por supuesto, cuidaba de hermanita (hija de sus padres adoptivos), siempre tuvo una excusa para no salir con sus amigas, siempre tuvo una excusa para no hacer estupideces como las otras chicas, siempre tuvo una excusa para no vivir la vida de una adolescente, tenía dieciséis años y para ser sincera, Zero fue el único novio que tuvo en su vida. Se supone que el primer amor y el primer beso es algo significativo para los humanos, se dice que antes había algo tan significativo como el primer beso para los vampiros; el dar la sangre por primera vez. Le había dado a Zero todo eso y estaba por dar más.

Se detuvo, no era Zero el que estaba en el portón; era más baja, castaña y de ojos rojos, llevaba el uniforme blanco, era Yuuki. Trató de no demostrar sorpresa, aún así se preguntaba ¿qué demonios hacía ahí? Consideró la posibilidad de que, talvez, hubiese escuchado la conversación que tuvo con Zero la noche pasada o simplemente podría ser, simple coincidencia.

– Yuuki-chan –su voz fue suave pero a la vez, firme.

– Shiori, quería hablar contigo…–dijo, examinó rápidamente a Yuuki. Era tres o cuatros centímetros más baja que ella y no sólo eso, parecía menor. Tenía los ojos tristes, cargados de dolor y… ¿celos? Ahora la posibilidad de que hubiese escuchado su conversación era más obvia– ¿podríamos?

– Tengo una pregunta... ¿de qué podríamos hablar? Nosotras no cruzamos palabra casi nunca, es más, no hemos cruzado palabra jamás, dime Yuuki Kuran –respondió secamente.

– Es sobre… Zero –Shiori sonrió–, ¿podríamos vernos ésta noche?

Claro que iría, aún así, tenía que hacer como si estuviese debatiendo entre ir o no. Observó de nuevo los ojos de Yuuki, ahora reflejaba ansias y todavía celos.

– Bien –desvió la mirada–, ¿dónde quieres que nos veamos?

– En el dormitorio de la Luna.

** ¿Qué estás tramando, Kuran? **Pensó, le importó poco las últimas acciones de Yuuki, de su interés fue cuando desapareció y la figura de Zero llegó hasta donde ella se encontraba, se había demorado.

Tenía el rostro de poco amigos que siempre llevaba, era el Zero de siempre.

– ¡Zero! –saludó cuando Zero llegó– ¿nos vamos?

– Sí –Shiori tomó su mano, ya se había vuelto una costumbre–, Shiori… tengo cosas que hacer más tarde, no tardemos mucho en el pueblo, ¿vale?

– Como quieras –había resignación en su tono de voz–, vayamos.

Caminaron hasta el pueblo en silencio.

* * *

No había escuchado mal, Shiori iría al dormitorio Lunar por primera vez. Saltó al siguiente árbol para seguir observándola, hablaría con Yuuki, ¿a qué jugaba en esos momentos? Se arriesgaba la cabeza si es que Yuuki se enteraba de que Shiori era tan purasangre como ella y dio con el clavo, talvez era eso lo que quería.

Si Yuuki descubría quien era realmente Shiori, podía usarlo en su contra y sobornarla, en esos momentos, Shiori era pareja de Zero y su meta era que Yuuki tuviese tantos celos que tuviese que usar los métodos más sucios que había para conseguirlo, era increíblemente astuta pero, había un pequeño detalle; se estaba arriesgando a que todos los vampiros del dormitorio y Zero conociesen su verdadera identidad.

Si movía bien, ¿cuál sería su siguiente paso? Y si lo hacía mal, ¿qué haría para corregirlo? Todavía podía usar a favor el hecho de que "ella no sabía que era vampira purasangre".

Saltó al siguiente árbol. Tendría que interferir para que Shiori lograse lo que realmente quería, y aún se preguntaba, si hería a Yuuki ¿de qué forma se acercaría a Kaname? Había muchas trampas e obstáculos en su camino, ¿logrará realmente conseguir al Kuran?

– Si sigues pensando de esa forma, terminarás por dudar si obedecer a tu señor o hacer lo que nunca harías en tus cincos sentidos…

– ¿Quién? –Rizu buscó la voz y se encontró con Sora– Sora Shizume.

– Hola –respondió. Colgaba de cabeza y estaba sosteniendo una manzana con una mano mientras que la otra colgaba libremente– ¿quieres que te acompañe?

– No es necesario… ¿puedo saber el por qué viniste hasta aquí?

– Tengo que ir al pueblo a comprar más manzanas, me estoy comiendo la última, ¿estás segura de que no quieres que te acompañe?

– No gracias –dijo algo molesta– prefiero ir yo sola.

– Como quieras… la única cosa te diré es que dejes de dudar si obedecer a tu amo o no, recuerda que le debes la vida a Shinichi…

– Lo sé, Sora… claro que lo sé… le he entregado mi vida a Shinichi desde que me salvó, es sólo que…

* * *

Llegaron a la heladería. Ésta era de dos plantas, la planta de arriba tenía una terraza abierta con sillas y mesas de mimbre bajo sombrillas blancas, púrpuras o verdes mientras que la de abajo estaba completamente bajo techo con grandes ventanas de vidrio; algunas abiertas por completo y otras cubiertas con cortinas. Zero y Shiori decidieron ir arriba, se arriesgaban a mojarse en caso del comenzase a llover (cosa que parecía segura a simple vista).

– No es de mi incumbencia pero…–desvió la mirada hacia el pueblo–, ¿qué ha sucedido?

Zero suspiró– La Asociación de Cazavampiros aún no confían en mí, quieren probarme… me iré por una semana al norte, tengo que cazar a un purasangre desquiciado.

Shiori arqueó una ceja, prácticamente, desde que Yuuki Kuran se volvió vampira, la tensión entre vampiros y cazadores se tensó demasiado y ahora, era difícil mantener una relación estable con ellos.

– ¿Quieres que te acompañe? –preguntó Shiori. Sería de mucha ayuda, lo que la sorprendió fue el hecho de que la Asociación no le haya dicho nada, es decir, no quería alardear ni nada por el estilo pero, se había vuelto cazadora experta, podía competir contra Yagari, ¿por qué no la llamaron a ella para hacer el trabajo? Zero podía enloquecer con la sangre del purasangre al que asesinaría, ¿qué estaba pensando exactamente el nuevo director?

– No será necesario, tienes que quedarte en la academia y… vigilar a los purasangre…

– Zero…–Shiori volvió a mirar a Zero– ¿por qué odias a los vampiros, es decir, por qué no simplemente odias a aquellos que te hicieron daño?

– ¿A qué viene tu pregunta, Shiori?

– Tengo curiosidad.

– Nunca me caerán bien, tenlo por seguro Shiori, ellos no se merecen vivir –por debajo de la mesa Shiori apretó las manos, por dentro, se estaba muriendo– son monstruos chupa sangre que adoptan forman humana, simplemente, los odio.

– Entonces… ¿odias a Yuuki? –aquella pregunta le sentó como una bofetada, Shiori era demasiado perspicaz– Zero…

– Yo… no sé.

**¿¡Por qué!? ¿Por qué me molesta? Maldita sea, yo deseo que Zero quiera a Yuuki, es lo que a mí me conviene… si quiero tener a Kaname, ellos dos tienen que desearse aún más, tienen que quererse… tienen que hacerlo, ¿por qué me molesta qué él dude si siente algo por mí o no?**

– Shiori… yo… lo siento.

– ¡No importa! –dijo tratando de ocultar la voz quebrada y llena de dolor que amenazaba con salir estruendosamente– Yo entiendo Zero, no te preocupes por mí.

– No es necesario que lo hagas…

– ¿Hacer qué…?

– Sus helados –la mesera colocó dos copas enfrente de cada uno–. Crema americana y chantilly con cobertura de fresa y chispas de colores –era la de Shiori–, chocolate y dulce de leche con pockys –era para Zero– ¿les traigo algo más?

– Eso es todo, gracias –respondieron ambos, esperaron a que la mesera dejase el lugar para seguir hablando– ¿hacer qué, Zero?

– Entenderme, no quiero que lo hagas… es como si, sintieses lástima por mí.

– ¡Zero! Yo no hago eso, yo no lo hago… es sólo que me preocupa tu estado, sé que siempre eres así pero en el fondo, yo sé que estás sufriendo.

– ¿Cómo podrías saber? Te criaste con tus padres, no los viste morir, tu hermanita sigue viva… yo bebí la sangre de mi hermano agonizando, ¿cómo podrías entenderme?

Shiori quería responderle que no se crió con sus padres, que no convivió con sus hermanos, aún así… Zero tenía razón.

– Perdóname –dijo apenada–, trataba de hacerte sentir mejor.

– Sólo no lo vuelvas a hacer.

– Bien.

Se miraron por última vez antes de callar, cada uno comiendo su helado sin preocuparse por lo que hacía el otro.

– ¿Es el emblema de tu familia? –preguntó Zero señalando la cadenilla que llevaba en el cuello.

– Así es –acarició con un dedo el pequeño signo que colgaba de su cuello–, es una espada alemana del siglo XVI, "Doppelhänder", significa "espada de doble mano". El primer cazavampiro de nuestro clan la usó y desde entonces es nuestro emblema, claro que nadie en mi casa usa una réplica exacta o la misma Doppelhänder, en mi caso, yo uso un sable –levantó su falda, lo suficiente para poder sacar la empuñadura–. El presionarlo sale la hoja de un solo filo, es muy útil.

– Creí que usabas una 9mm.

– También, pero ésta es práctica a la hora de salir o trabajar encubierta.

– Ya veo…

– Vámonos Zero –Shiori observó el rostro desentendido de Zero–, ya está anocheciendo y me has dicho que tenías cosas que hacer, por eso no podíamos tardar en el pueblo.

* * *

– ¿Sólo tomaron un helado? ¿Es broma? –preguntó Rizu tirándose sobre el tejado–, de haberlo sabido me hubiese quedado a dormir.

– Kyaaaaa… eso fue romántico, ¡tomaron helado juntos! –exclamó Sora observando como ambos se levantaban de su asiento e iban por las escaleras– Shinichi y tú deberían hacer lo mismo…–Rizu levantó la mirada molesta– retiro lo dicho.

* * *

El camino de vuelta fue más silencioso que el de ida, cada vez que Shiori o Zero pronunciaría algo, callaba por miedo a decir algo que causase más tensión entre ambos.

Al final Shiori rompió el silencio diciendo:

– ¿Cuándo volverás?

– En una semana o menos… no lo sé.

– Ten cuidado.

– Lo tendré… ¿Shiori? –Zero calló al sentir ambos brazos de Shiori rodearlo y sintió cuando apoyó su cabeza.

– Prométemelo….

Zero dudaba si apartar a Shiori o acariciar su cabeza.

Por otro lado, Shiori pensaba en qué demonios estaba haciendo. Olió el aroma de Zero, era agradable y… delicioso, no lo soltaría por un buen rato. No es que no quisiera moverse, no podía moverse porque Zero la había abrazado también, un buen avance pensó.

**Zero… ¿por qué me siento cómoda contigo? Yo soy una… purasangre, ¿me abrazarías sabiendo mi verdadera identidad? **

Ablandó los brazos al igual que Zero y se separaron.

– Lo prometo –fue esa última frase la que sacó una sonrisa a Shiori.

* * *

Rizu bajó del árbol apenas vio que Zero y Shiori entraron a la academia.

– Eso fue aún más romántico –Sora estaba en los cielos mirando como ambos se alejaban tomados de la mano.

– No te entiendo.

– No lo hagas.

– Bien… ¿pudiste comprar tus manzanas?

– Así es… ¡mira! –levantó el saco de manzanas, mostrándoselo a Rizu que se limitó a observar con miedo. Bajó la mirada y vio que Sora estaba muy arreglada; se había recogido el cabello celeste en dos coletas por lo que su flequillo se acortó y sus ojos azules resaltaban más de lo común, estaba usando un enterizo azul oscuro y tenía zapatos de tacón alto y punta cerrada negros.

– ¿Adónde vas vestida así?

– Ichijou me invitó a cenar –dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Rizu sonrió, ahora sabía la razón por la cual Sora estaba tan alegre últimamente.

– Suerte.

– ¡Gracias!

* * *

¿Por qué aún no se había ido al dormitorio de la Luna? Habían pasado exactamente una hora y diez minutos desde que habían llegado, una hora y veinticinco desde que Zero se fue, una hora y treinta minutos desde que había anochecido. Miró hacia la ventana, la luna estaba más brillante que de costumbre y ella entraría por primera vez al dormitorio de los vampiros.

Aborrecía por completo a la mayoría, pero no los odiaba, no odiaba a ninguno, no odiaba a Yuuki. Apoyó las manos detrás de la cabeza y suspiró profundo, ¿por qué aún no se levantaba? Aún tenía la ropa que usó para salir con Zero, estaba cómoda con ella pero la arruinaría si seguía llevándola puesta. Volvió a soltarse el pelo, metió su espada de nuevo bajo la falda y tomó a la hermana de su sable y se la llevó consigo también.

Iría al dormitorio.

Salió de su habitación y caminó por los corredores de la academia, estaba tan silencioso, de seguro la gran mayoría de los habitantes debería estar cenando en esos momentos y la minoría, de seguro estaría haciendo otra cosa.

Una vez que salió del dormitorio del Sol y se encaminaba hacia el de la Luna, pensó: **Sólo hay un tema del cual Yuuki querrá hablar conmigo, o mejor dicho, de una sola persona querrá hablar… de Zero.**

Estaba enfrente del portón, era hora de entrar, iba a empujarlo cuando Yuuki misma lo abrió.

– Te demoraste –dijo.

– Tenía cosas que hacer… ¿de qué…?

– Aquí no –susurró divertida–, vamos adentro… sé que quieres ver por primera vez el dormitorio, ¡vamos! –tomó la mano de Shiori y la estiró hacia adentro.

Shiori no se soltó de ella, dudaba del por qué no lo hizo, sólo podría decir que estaba completamente loca al haber aceptado la invitación de Yuuki. Todo estaba decorado, absolutamente todo, y ella estaba casualmente vestida para la ocasión.

Cuando comenzó a ver varios nobles y algunos que fueron convertidos, sólo pudo darse cuanta de que no saldría tan rápido de ahí, rogó para que en ese mismo instante comenzara a llover pero para su maldita suerte todo el cielo estaba despejado. Divisó a lo lejos a varios vampiros conocidos, nobles al servicio de su padre biológico.

Cruzó la mirada con Shiki, Aidou, Akatsuki, Rima y Ruka, la mayoría la miraban con sorpresa. Más adelante vio a Sora hablando con Ichijou, Rizu sentada en el regazo de Shinichi y a Shiro observando a Seiren. ¿En dónde diablos se había metido? Se paralizó al ver a Kaname sentado en un sillón apartado de la gran mayoría de los vampiros, Yuuki corre hasta donde se encontraba y tomó asiento a lado suyo, dejando a Shiori enfrente de ambos hermanos.

– Llegaste tarde, la fiesta comenzó hace una hora, te has perdido del inicio –dijo Yuuki sin perder aquella sonrisa que tenía plantada en el rostro–… hablaremos después, hasta entonces, disfruta la fiesta.

Shiori la miró estupefacta y luego sólo se giró para ir al lugar más lejano que podría encontrar, lejos de Yuuki, lejos de Kaname.

– ¡Espera! –replicó Yuuki antes de dejar ir a Shiori– No te he presentado a mi hermano aún, él es Kaname Kuran, mi hermano mayor.

– Es un gusto –dijo Kaname.

– El gusto es todo mío, Kaname…-senpai –terminó diciendo sin delatar la emoción y vergüenza que sentía en esos momentos. Se volteó para encontrarse con Aidou sonriendo ampliamente.

– ¡Shiori, me alegra que hayas venido! Akatsuki dijo que tú no vendrías pero ya sabía que no serías tan aguafiestas, ven conmigo –se dejó arrastrar por el vampiro hasta la pista de baile–. ¿Bailas?

– Evito hacerlo…

– Ahora no –colocó una mano en la cintura de Shiori y sostuvo su otra mano a la altura de su hombro–, espera a que llegue la medianoche… la fiesta será más salvaje –susurró divertido.

Shiori trató de no reír, nunca se imaginó eso por lo que, ¿por qué no quedarse a ver? Se sentía cómoda con ellos, ¿será porque era parte de ellos? Mientras que bailaba con Aidou dirigió una mirada disimulada hacia donde se encontraban Shinichi y Rizu. Pudo ver que se los veía felices (supuso que era una efímera pero estaban felices), corrió la vista hasta Shiro que ahora se encontraba sometiendo a Seiren, tenía ese aire de seductor, deseaba a aquella chica. Dio un último vistazo y luego cambió nuevamente la mirada hasta donde se encontraba Ichijou y Sora, sonrió al ver que se encontraban bailando lentamente. Hacía una bonita pareja.

– Aidou…-senpai –aún no se acostumbraba a llamar honoríficamente a los vampiros.

– Dime…

– ¿Puedo preguntar el por qué?

– ¿Qué…? –calló por unos momentos y luego respondió– No lo sé, siento que debo hacerlo… es todo.

– Si es porque Yuuki te lo pidió… no es necesario que lo hagas.

– ¡No! –repuso rápidamente– No fue Yuuki, en realidad siento que debo hacerlo, Shiori.

– Entonces… gracias.

Siguieron bailando hasta que comenzó a sonar la música techno y electrónica, gran parte de los vampiros acudieron a la pista de baile y comenzaron a bailar con más fluidez. Sora arrastró a Ichijou y fueron la primera pareja en bailar pegados.

– Creo que no bailaré eso contigo, Aidou…-senpai.

– Dime Hanabusa… si quieres…–corrigió.

– No… no te conozco lo suficiente para llamarte así… aunque…

– ¡Shiori-saaaaaaaaaaaaan! –Yuuki había aparecido a lado mismo de Aidou– Ven, es momento de hablar…

Shiori trató de controlarse, Yuuki le causaba unas ganas de sacarle la cabeza al ser extremadamente molesta. Sólo asintió y dejó que ella la llevase de nuevo hacia donde quería, entraron dentro del dormitorio y subieron las escaleras, caminaron por el corredor izquierdo y entraron en la segunda puerta de la hilera derecha.

Yuuki sacó una copa, sirvió agua en ella y tiró dos tabletas de sangre dentro.

– Te agradecería si te apuras Yuuki, quiero irme a dormir ya –comentó cansada Shiori.

– ¿Por qué el apuro? Pensé que quería ver como los vampiros se divertían en la fiesta o acaso hay otra cosa que quieras ver.

– Kuran Yuuki, no fue para esto que me citaste aquí… habla rápido.

Yuuki rió y bajó la copa sobre el escritorio que tenía enfrente. Caminó hasta donde Shiori se encontraba mirándola y dijo– Aléjate de Zero.

Shiori sabía, lo había predicho, había acertado y pero ahora que conocía mejor el carácter de la nueva Yuuki, sabía que se estaba metiendo con alguien más fuerte de lo que parece y tendría que cuidarse, porque su voz delataba maldad.

– ¿Lo has entendido? –preguntó secamente– Aléjate de Zero, no quiero que hables con él, no quiero que te le acerques, no quiero que tú tengas algo que ver con él.

– Disculpa que te diga esto pero… no dejaré que alguien como tú me diga que hacer a mí, y mucho menos por la razón de que tú ya no tienes ninguna oportunidad con él.

– ¿No tengo ninguna oportunidad? –volvió a preguntar incrédula– ¿Acaso crees que Zero me ha olvidado tan rápido? Ni siquiera lo ha hecho aún, todavía ocupo sus pensamientos y… su corazón –dijo tajante.

– Yo me encargaré que deje de sentir eso, no lo dudes… eres tú la que tiene que dejar a Zero en paz, supéralo ya… date cuenta de que has perdido y no podrás hacer nada para cambiar esa realidad. Te convertiste en algo que… desagrada a Zero, ¿cómo esperas que te quiera? Ya no eres humana.

Trató de buscar los límites de la paciencia de Yuuki, se las estaba jugando todas con esas palabras, en ese momento Yuuki tenía la ventaja, era más fuerte y rápida al haber desarrollado completamente sus poderes de vampira purasangre y eso definitivamente, le jugaba en contra. Tuvo suerte de haber sido precavida y traer sólo por si acaso sus sables.

– Y tienes el descaro de decirme eso a mí –Shiori se paralizó.

– ¿De qué estás hablando, Yuuki Kuran?

– Ahh con que no sabes… hum –claro que sabía bien de lo que estaba hablando, pero tenía que seguir manteniendo el secreto oculto, por lo que hizo ademanes de no saber de lo que estaba hablando Yuuki– ¿estás segura?

– ¡Yuuki Kuran habla claro! –ordenó.

– Yo sé que tú… –no logró escuchar todo lo que iba a decir Yuuki. Antes de que ella completase la frase, todo se quedó a oscuras, iba a gritar pero fue silenciada, sintió que fue arrastrada y llevada hasta un lugar, después de eso, no recordó nada más que un silencio sepulcral y varios golpes que hacían eco en aquel lugar misterioso.

* * *

¡Que dolor de cabeza tenía! En un abrir y cerrar de ojos recordó todo lo que había hecho anoche. Si que estaba loca y si Zero se enteraba, la mataría por supuesto. Escuchó el sonido de sus huesos al levantarse, pareciera como si la hubiesen golpeado varias veces en puntos vitales y ella no hubiese hecho nada para defenderse. Levantó la cabeza solamente y se encontró en una habitación a oscuras a excepción de una pequeña lámpara que iluminaba tenuemente el lugar. Trató de sentarse y ubicarse en el espacio y tiempo.

Estaba en una habitación, sólo dudaba de quién era dicha habitación. Estaba tan ordenada que parecía, vacía y talvez no se equivocaba respecto a eso, bajó la mirada y divisó una rosa en el suelo, supuso que estaba ahí por coincidencia y la ignoró. Trató de levantarse de nuevo y con suerte no cayó al suelo, iba a dar el primer paso cuando la hacen sentarse de nuevo, iba a replicar sin saber quien era la persona que se había sentado a lado suyo.

– Deberías descansar… –fue lo único que dijo antes de dejarla sola nuevamente, reconoció aquella voz, era la Kuran Kaname.

Sabía que se había ido después de decir eso, aún así tuvo que voltear para cerciorarse de alguna vez él estuvo sentado ahí, quería decir algo, cualquier cosa pero la voz no le salía. ¿Qué demonios hacía ahí? Se cubrió el rostro con las manos y se puso a pensar… Yuuki estaba sintiendo celos y por supuesto, odio hacia ella, pero, ¿realmente era por eso que quería matarla con más intensidad que generalmente?

– ¿No te ha dicho que descanses? –preguntó alguien, era Sora que entraba en el cuarto y cerraba suavemente la puerta– ¿te encuentras bien, Shiori-chan?

– Sí, eso creo –dijo dudosa.

– Te noto adolorida, bueno, después de anoche… es lo menos que podrías sentir.

– ¿Qué pasó anoche? –preguntó rápidamente. Sora calló y miró al suelo, le habían ordenado que no diga nada hasta que Shiori hubiese sanado del todo, pequeño error.

– Esto… bueno, anoche varios vampiros de nivel E se colaron en el dormitorio, uno de ellos te arrastró hasta el patio trasero… y bueno –seguía dudando si seguir contándole o salir corriendo de ahí.

– ¡Tienes que decírmelo! –ordenó enojada Shiori.

– Bebió de tu sangre –Shiori abrió los ojos como platos y tocó su cuello, tenía un vendaje en el–… y luego Kaname lo descubrió y se hizo cargo…– Kaname la había salvado, sonrió por dentro ante eso.

– ¿Y Yuuki?

– ¿Qué hay con ella?

– No le pasó nada…

– No, ella está bien… ¿a qué viene tu pregunta?

– Es que ella y yo estábamos hablando, me iba a decir algo importante cuando todo se volvió oscuro…

Sora bajó la mirada, ella al igual que la mayoría de los vampiros creía que Shiori no sabía nada sobre su verdadera identidad, pero la verdad era que ella sabía todo e inclusive más que eso.

– Quiero volver al dormitorio del Sol…

– No puedes irte aún, Rizu tiene que revisarte antes de que te vayas, estaba anémica después de que Kaname te salvó, además… son las siete de la mañana, las alumnas estarán circulando por ahí…

– Es domingo, no creo que alguien esté despierto a esta hora…

– Shiori, hoy es lunes… estuviste inconciente por un día y medio –dijo Sora.

– Dime que estás bromeando, ¡no puede ser! –había pasado más de veinticuatro horas con vampiros, su padre adoptivo estaría decepcionado– ¡Momento! –dijo, su padre llegaba esa misma mañana y no sólo él, también Yagari Touga– Sora, tengo que salir, tengo que irme… mi padre llega hoy a la academia, si descubre que estuve aquí para bailar con vampiros en vez de casarlos, me va a matar, por favor, deja que me vaya.

Sora dudó por unos momentos, luego dijo que sí.

– Traeré tu vestido y zapatos, luego podremos irnos, ¿está bien?

Tenía que ser broma, miró hacia abajo y se encontró vistiendo un pijama de conejos (era la cosa más horrible que había visto en toda su vida) y su vestido, lo más probable es que estuviese lleno de sangre u algo así.

– Sora, ¿dónde están mis dos sables? –preguntó buscando entre los bolsillos del pijama.

– Se lo dejé todo a Ichijou –agradeció que fuese él y no otro el que tuviese sus pertenencias. Sora se coló en una de las habitaciones, se tardó como cinco minutos y luego salió trayendo el vestido los zapatos limpios, y las dos espadas empuñaduras en una sola mano.

– ¿Dónde puedo cambiarme?

– Espera, me he encargado de traer tu uniforme, póntelo.

– ¿Qué hiciste qué…?

– En caso de que sucediese algo como esto, fui y traje algunas cosas tuyas, entre esas estaban tu uniforme y cepillo de dientes –afirmó Sora sonriendo.

– Gracias –fue lo que articuló antes de ir de nuevo a aquel cuarto y encerrarse en él.

* * *

Iba a salir del dormitorio de la Luna cuando es detenida nuevamente por alguien, ahora era Rizu.

– Quería decirte que… tengas cuidado a partir de ahora.

– Lo sé.

– Yuuki está furiosa, no te va a perdonar tan fácil y si es necesario, hasta tratará de someterte con la única intención de que te alejes de Zero. Ten mucho cuidado, Shiori.

– Desconozco las razones de su furia pero, bien –respondió antes de abandonar el dormitorio rápidamente e ir a la academia.

Si no se apuraba llegaría tarde a clases, cosa que no era buena viniendo de una prefecta como ella, supuestamente tenía que ser el ejemplo, apuró el paso y fue hasta el pasillo que la conduciría más rápido al salón de clases, subió las escaleras y fue corriendo hasta su respectiva aula. Bajó el picaporte y abrió la puerta, había llegado a hora, aún no estaba el maestro, para su buena suerte.

– Llegas tarde –maldita sea pensó, ese era el día en el cual las personas tenían que sorprenderla, se volteó para encontrarse con Yagari.

– ¿En serio? Mi error…

– Entra rápido y deja de hacerte la desentendida, que nadie te cree.

– Yo no me hice de la desentendida –replicó ofendida.

– ¡Que entres!

Fulminó a Yagari con la mirada y entró rápidamente, se coló entre las filas y se sentó en su asiento, ya se las cobraría de una manera u otra.

Cuando comenzó la clase, le fue más difícil de atender de lo que creía, le ardía el cuello, pasó la mano por la venda que cubría aquella mordida y sólo logró empeorar aún más. Tocó nuevamente para verificar si se había producido un sangrado o algo por el estilo.

– Disculpe Yagari-sensei –escuchó varios gritos sofocados–, el director quiere hablar con Shiori –sólo podía ser Kaname.

– Ghh… Shiori, el director quiere hablar contigo, si puedes hacer el gran favor de ir –comentó sarcástico.

– Ya voy –se levantó de su asiento y bajó pesadamente, le dolía la cabeza, aquel maldito vampiro de seguro la dejó menos de un litro de sangre. Quería tenerlo cerca para sacarle los ojos y destriparlo de lenta y dolorosamente, salió del aula, asesinaría a todo aquel que tuviese relación con ese vampiro, lo juraba por todo lo bueno. Iba a caer cuando Kaname la sostuvo antes de que tocase suelo.

– Cuidado –cargó un brazo sobre su cuello e hizo que se apoyara por él–, no debiste haber venido hoy, aún sigues en débil.

Shiori dijo secamente– Mi padre vendrá hoy, si sabe que pasé más de veinticuatro horas en el dormitorio de la Luna le daría un infarto.

– Ya veo, me crucé con él antes de salir –respondió–, te recomiendo que descanses.

– Tengo cosas que hacer… no puedo faltar así como así… Zero tampoco está… ¿qué…? Kaname-senpai…–calló al sentir la mano del Kuran sobre la mordida del vampiro.

– Es grave…–recostó a Shiori contra la pared y sacó el vendaje de su cuello.

– Kan…–tapó su boca con la mano.

– No hagas ruido… no te dolerá.

Trató de escaparse pero sólo terminó más inmóvil que al comienzo, observó con miedo al ver como Kaname acercaba sus labios a su cuello, trató de replicar algo pero no podía porque la mano de Kaname la apretaba con fuerza. Sintió su corazón a mil y su rostro arder en carmín, se estaba sonrojando, quería morirse en ese mismo lugar.

– Listo –Kaname se alejó– ¿te sientes bien?

Shiori seguía estática en su lugar, tenía las pupilas contraídas y el corazón aún latiendo rápidamente, tragó saliva y luego se relajó. Levantó su mano y la pasó por su cuello, estaba curado.

– ¿Qué…? ¿Por qué? –preguntó.

Kaname pasó una mano por su mejilla y dijo– No podrás mentir a tu padre si es que sólo niegas haber estado en el dormitorio de la Luna y vienes con una venda en el cuello y además, no lo hice por ti… tenía que compensarte por lo que te ha hecho mi hermana. Ten cuidado.

Diciendo eso último, dejó a Shiori aún con un sabor amargo en la boca, en verdad le había dolido lo que dijo. Después seguiría pensando en eso, ahora tenía que ir y hablar con su padre, y quién sabe qué cosa habrá de decirle, sólo esperaba que no viniese pera llevársela consigo.

Llegó a la oficina de Cross y tocó la puerta.

– Adelante –dijo Kaien.

– Con permiso –dijo Shiori entrando lentamente–, director… padre, ¿en qué puedo servirles?

– He venido a visitar a mi hija, nada más, nada menos –respondió Hideroshi poniéndose de pie y acercándose a Shiori–, ha un mes y tres semanas desde que te has ido, la casa se ha quedado muy silenciosa desde entonces.

– También me alegra verte… papá.

– ¿Has visto Hideroshi? Tu hija se encuentra bien, tiene buenas calificaciones y se lleva muy bien con los alumnos.

– Soy prefecta –dijo orgullosa.

– ¿Tienes que lidiar con aquellos también? –preguntó secamente.

– Papá… deberías conocerlos mejor para hablar de ellos, los que están aquí son muy buenos y educados.

– ¿Qué estoy oyendo? ¿Los estás defendiendo? Shiori…

– Shiori-kun es una muy buena chica, Hideroshi, deberás saber que mantiene el orden en el lugar junto a Kiryuu Zero. Está bien –defendió Cross.

– Como sea –dijo ofuscado–, tengo que retirarme nuevamente, disculpen mi efímera visita pero el deber llama.

– Fue un gusto haber vuelto a hablar contigo papá.

– Digo lo mismo, Shiori… tu hermana me dijo que te de esto –sacó de sus bolsillos un dibujo– eres tú.

Shiori acarició el dibujo y lo volvió a doblar, lo guardó en uno de sus bolsillos.

– Suerte, papá –dijo y abrazó a Hideroshi– te veré en las vacaciones.

– Nos veremos…

Soltó a Shiori, fue hasta el escritorio de Cross– Cuida de ella, Kaien Cross.

– Lo haré.

Se pasaron la mano, Hideroshi dio una última sonrisa dedicada a su hija y salió de la oficina, él sabía que podría ser la última vez que lo haría.

– Tu padre te quiere mucho, Shiori-kun, y tú a él –dijo– si mi Zero fuese así de cariñoso conmigo.

– Descuide tío Cross, algún día lo será… ¿hay algo que necesite?

– Si, en verdad sí –Cross bajó la cabeza y alzó un sobre del suelo–, ¿podrías llevar éste sobre a Shinichi? Se lo mandaron de la Sociedad de Vampiros, olvidé de dárselo a Kaname, ¿podrías llevárselo?

El primer contacto con Shinichi después de años, con gusto se lo llevaría.

– Claro… sabe de qué…

– No tengo ni la menor idea del contenido del sobre…

– Ya veo –dijo Shiori y tomó el sobre–, se lo llevaré. Con permiso.

* * *

Estaba cruzando la puerta que la llevaría al dormitorio de los vampiros, todo seguía tan oscuro como lo había encontrado en la mañana, de seguro se encontraban todos durmiendo. No sabía cuál era el cuarto de Shinichi y no quería buscarlo cuarto en cuarto, sería muy tedioso y a la vez, vergonzoso.

En momentos como ese, deseaba tener cerca de algún vampiro, al menos podría preguntar por su localización.

– ¿Buscas a alguien? –volteó y se encontró con Sora– ¡Hola! Has vuelto muy pronto, ¿te duele algo? ¿te sientes bien?

– No es eso, Sora… es… –sacó el sobre del bolsillo– llegó una carta para él, ¿podrías decirme dónde es su habitación?

– Pasillo izquierdo, cuarta habitación a la derecha y si no está ahí, debería estar en la biblioteca –respondió.

– Gracias…

– No hay de qué.

Shiori subió las escaleras rápidamente y se dirigió al pasillo izquierdo, siguió todas las indicaciones de Sora y tocó suavemente la puerta, nadie respondía., tocó una vez más y obtuvo el mismo resultado.

– Voy a entrar –dijo y giró el picaporte lentamente, empujó la puerta y entró, buscó con la vista la cama–, ahí estás –dijo al ver el cabello blanco sobresalir de entre las sábanas rojo escarlata. Se acercó lentamente y observó como dormía, parecía un niño.

Tenía el torso descubierto y se encontraba boca abajo, también parecía cansado, se sentó al borde de la cama y lo observó por varios minutos. No iba a despertarlo, dejó el sobre en la mesita de luz y abandonó la habitación, sería mejor dejarlo descansar. Volvió a girar el picaporte, ésta vez estiró la puerta y salió por ella.

– Parece un bebé, ¿verdad?

– Shiro…-sama –dijo Shiori sobresaltándose,

– Descuida, no te comeré –dijo divertido– ¿qué hacía en el cuarto de Shinichi?

– Yo le dejé una carta que llegó de la Sociedad de vampiros, creí que sería mejor no despertarlo… ¿puedo pedirte un favor?

– Claro –respondió.

– Avísale que le he dejado la carta sobre la mesita de luz, te lo agradecería.

– Bien –vio los ojos de Shiro, los estudió con determinación, estaban llenos de nostalgia… ¿podría ser acaso por culpa de ella? Shiro se acercó lentamente hacia ella– no me recuerdas, ¿verdad?

Se paralizó al escuchar eso de los labios de Shiro, ¿estaba tan dolido como Shinichi? Si su rostro demostraba sorpresa no era por el dato sino por el hecho de que, Shiro también la extrañaba.

– ¿D-De qué hablas, Shiro-sa…?

– No me digas así…–gruñó molesto, empujó a Shiori contra la pared y puso ambos brazos a los costados de su cabeza– no me recuerdas, ¿cómo has podido olvidar? Ni siquiera usamos magia contigo, ¿cómo lo hiciste?

– Shiro…–había sido que, Shiro se encontraba más dolido que Shinichi– ¿de qué estás hablando?

– ¿Qué está sucediendo…? –en ese momento Ichijou, Aidou y Akatsuki se encontraban cruzando el pasillo, tanto Shiro como Shiori voltearon el rostro para encontrarse con los recién llegados.

Los tres se llevaron una gran sorpresa al ver la similitud entre ambos, tenían un gran parecido y sus ojos grises, exactamente iguales, los delataban por completo.

– No puede ser…–pronunció Aidou.

Shiori volteó el rostro para encontrarse con la mirada de Shiro, los habían descubierto.

– No entiendo –fue lo que Shiori dijo en defensa propia–. Con permiso –escapó de Shiro, se cruzó con el trío de vampiros y bajó las escaleras.

No salió del dormitorio, esa chica se interponía en su camino.

– ¿Adónde vas tan apresurada Shiori? ¿No te quedarás con nosotros? El sábado fue una noche agradable –dijo sin descaro.

– Yuuki, ¡sal ahora mismo de la puerta!

– Oblígame –retó agresiva–, ¿no te has preguntado qué fue lo que traté de decirte el sábado a la noche?

Shiori se paralizó, ¿cómo Yuuki se había enterado de lo que era realmente?

– ¡No quiero escucharte! –gritó molesta.

– Yuuki detente –fue Shinichi el que intervino–. No lo hagas.

– ¿Y tú cómo no has podido decirle?

– ¡Ya basta! –Shiori sacó el mango de su sable y lo desplegó– ¡Sal ahora mismo de la puerta! –mantuvo la punta del sable a tan sólo unos centímetros de su cuello.

– Y sé que tú te mueres de curiosidad por saber que es lo que voy a decirte…–admitió socarrona.

Iba a clavar el sable en su cuello cuando una mano firme la detiene, gira el rostro y es Kaname el que la detiene.

– No te ensucies las manos, después vendrán por ti.

– ¿Quieres escucharlo? –preguntó Yuuki, si Shiori no decía que sí… se auto delataría, hizo lo último que hubiese querido hacer; dijo sí– ¿vieron? Ella quiere saber…

– Yuuki…

– ¿Sabías que tu mami y papi no son realmente tus padres? –Shiori hizo como si se sorprendiese– Te preguntarás entonces, ¿quiénes son tus padres biológicos?

Shiori levantó la vista hasta donde Shiro y Shinichi observaban paralizados, desconocía la razón de su parálisis pero aún así, bajó la vista rápidamente.

– Aquellos que engendraron a los mellizos Natsuri… Akira y Yusei Natsuri –sentenció finalmente, dejando atónitos a todos los presentes (la mayoría del dormitorio había despertado a causa de los gritos–… así que… tú eres una vampira purasangre como yo –concluyó triunfal– estamos al mismo nivel, Shiori.

– Tú… jamás estarás a mi nivel –agregó furiosa–. Yo puedo ser una asesina, pero tú… eres peor que basura.

Yuuki abrió los ojos como platos y mostró los dientes.

– Es momento de que estemos al mismo nivel…

– No lo creo…–Shiori deslizó la mano que empuñaba el sable y la hundió en el hombro de Yuuki, ésta cayó de rodillas cubriéndose el hombro– si he de convertirme en vampiro, lo haré pero mientra pueda evitarlo, seguiré siendo humana y seguiré matando vampiros y aún así después de volverme en lo que soy realmente, seguiré casando vampiros y juro por todo lo bueno que si me corresponde casarte a ti, no dudaré ni un segundo en matarte, Yuuki Kuran.

Abrió la puerta y abandonó el dormitorio de la luna. De hoy en más, tendría que luchar con más fuerza.

* * *

**Ahora constesto los reviews:**

**Clopgame: muchisimas gracias por dejar el review, espero que te hays gustado y que leas el capítulo 2! sii, seré más específica, no te preocupes n_n.**

**Goodness Lie: gracias! haré lo que pueda para describir mejor a Rizu pero ahí te dejo la descripción disimulada de Sora.. muchas gracias por el review.**

**Gracias a todos por haber leído y nos veremos la próxima!**

** Saludos, Annie Leto.**


	3. El Pacto

**hola de nuevo! aquí les traigo el cap 3 :33 ahora bien, escribí éste capítulo inspirándome en las músicas Somebody Told Me de The Killers, Buddha For Mary y Capricorn de 30STM (el mismo fic tiene el nombre de una de sus músicas xDD), en fin disfrútenlo :33**

* * *

**Negrita:** pensamientos.

_cursiva: _tiempo pasado o recuerods.

_**negrita + cursiva:**_es una sorpresa xDD presten mucha atención :3

* * *

Atravesó la ventana de un solo golpe, el vidrio se astilló y cayó al suelo en pedazos irregulares. Su puño comenzó a sangrar y recorrió sus dedos y muñeca hasta llegar a tocar el suelo, miró con frialdad su sangre. No dolía pero tampoco diría que era agradable sentir como se entumecía su brazo, un pequeño hormigueo.

Sacó el puño y observó las astillas que se habían incrustado en su piel, aquel olor era delicioso y deseó que aquella sangre no fuese suya, estaba hambrienta y necesitaba alimentarse. Las tabletas de sangre no eran suficientes, quería más y lo iba a conseguir. En algún momento, algún vampiro vendría a causa del olor y no se equivocaba.

– A Kaname-sama no le gusta ese olor, creí que lo sabías –pero de saber que sería él hubiese desistido de aquella travesura.

– Ichijou…–se volteó lentamente, sonrió, su inmadurez se notaba desde lejos y parecía que el nieto de Ichiou lo sabía bien, ¿cómo sería beber sangre de sus iguales?

– Déjame curarte –Sora se paralizó, en menos de un segundo, Ichijou se encontraba sacando los trozos de vidrio incrustados en su mano y después bebiendo de aquellas partes que chorreaban sangre–. Si tenías hambre, sólo tuviste que decirlo.

Sora ladeó la cabeza sorprendida, nunca había conocido a un vampiro como ese; cálido, dócil, puro… tan humano. Tuvo un tic nervioso al ver una sonrisa dispensarse por su rostro.

– ¿Cómo puedes sonreír así, Ichijou? –preguntó al verlo como curaba su mano y la dejaba limpia nuevamente.

– No tengo razón para estar serio –respondió soltando su mano, observó que estaba melancólica o talvez, hambrienta.

– ¡Léela! –Sora le tiró la carta a Ichijou– No me importa…–se dijo a si misma. Él abrió el sobre y sacó la carta, leyó su contenido.

Acarició su cabello y arrojó el saco de su uniforme al suelo, éste se manchó con la sangre que estaba en el suelo, lo mismo hizo con el moño y dejó que su cuerpo se resbalase por la pared.

– ¿Irás a la casa de tus padres? –Ichijou desvió la mirada de la chica que estaba sentada en el suelo.

– Ellos harán una gran reunión… e invitarán a todos los aristócratas del país con el único propósito de comprometerme con el mejor partido… ¿irás?

Ichijou se agachó junto a ella y posó una mano sobre su hombro– ¿Quieres que vaya? –Sora bajó la mirada (o mejor dicho la apartó de Ichijou), quiso decirle que deseaba que él vaya y que si no iba lo decapitaba, optó por algo más dulce.

– No estás obligado a ir, Ichijou… tú no podrías…–calló al darse cuenta de la gran estupidez que pudo haber dicho– yo no quise decir eso, perdóname.

Él sonrió, maldita sonrisa suya pensó, iba a divertirse un momento con él.

Se arrodilló para ponerse a la altura del vampiro– Tengo hambre, Ichijou-san –no iba a pedirle permiso para beber su sangre, lo haría, ella sabía que él no se iba a negar. Colocó ambas manos sobre el cuello de Ichijou y se acercó lentamente, quería medir aquella felicidad que ella no podía sentir, aflojó el nudo de la corbata y desabrochó tres botones de su camisa.

– ¿Por qué no me detienes? –preguntó ella.

– ¿Por qué debería hacerlo? –preguntó él.

Antes de morder, lamió en donde iba a clavar sus colmillos y bebió su sangre. No era la misma que bebió esa última vez, tibia y salada. La de él era más suave y de alguna forma, neutral… ¿podría ser que fuese diferente a cualquier noble? ¿Podría ser que fuese lo contrario a lo que es su padre? Acarició su cuello y siguió bebiendo, había disminuido su hambre.

Ignoraba que los vampiros podían sonrojarse, sintió que se teñía en carmín cuando Ichijou la rodeaba con sus brazos.

Fue cuando entendió que debía detenerse a pesar del hambre que sentía, separó sus labios del cuello de Ichijou y dejó que la sangre se escurriese por sus labios, alzó la vista a esos dos orbes esmeraldas. Supo que podía confiar en Ichijou.

– El primer día que estuve aquí, tú me recibiste, me enseñaste mi habitación y me mostraste toda la academia. Mi primera semana y te hiciste mi amigo, pasaste por alto aquellas reuniones en las cuales nunca me acerqué a ti e igual me hablaste como si me hubieses visto por primera vez. Mi primer mes aquí y me invitaste a salir, cenamos y bailamos juntos, estuviste conmigo. Mi primer mes, dos semanas y ya me has dado tu sangre –dijo Sora acariciando la mejilla de Ichijou– ¿por qué eres así?

– Es porque yo así lo deseo…–Ichijou colocó una mano sobre la de Sora– y podría darte más.

Sora sonrió y suspiró al sentir los labios de Ichijou rosar esa parte que tenía una gota de sangre.

– Lamento interrumpir la escena romántica –dijo Rizu entrando rápidamente a la habitación, de paso asustando a ambos vampiros–, Sora, ¿podrías ayudarme con esto un momento? –le arrojó una cajita que la vampira peli-celeste tomó rápidamente– ¿reconoces ese olor?

– Déjame ver…–abrió la cajita y sacó un trozo de tela, lo olió lentamente y levantó la vista hacia Rizu– ¿qué quieres saber de esto?

– Origen y la persona que pudo haber usado eso…

Palpó la tela y respondió– Es una seda rara, parece hecha para una camisa de traje de noche, pudo haberla usado un noble del sur… ¿de dónde la sacaste?

– Shinichi me pidió que investigase… no me dijo nada más… gracias –dijo saliendo del cuarto y dejando solos a ambos vampiros nuevamente.

* * *

**_ Me giré para observarlos, los que servían a mi familia no me miraban directamente a los ojos, los otros… aún no podían creerlo. Quise sonreír al ver la cara de idiotas de todos, pero sólo me delataría. Shiro y Shinichi no estaban entre ellos, de seguro se fueron junto a mi padre biológico._**

**_ Al final reí, salté y caí dentro del bosque, de ahora en más, nadie me diría que hacer, dudaba de los problemas que eso me podría acarrear pero sé bien lo que deseo, aún es Kaname Kuran mi meta._**

**_ Y también lo era a Yuuki Kuran si nada, Ichiou desapareció del consejo hace mucho tiempo, tenía a mí favor el nuevo decreto de la nueva directora del consejo de Ancianos: "para que sigamos existiendo, es necesario igualdad para todos; los purasangre seguirán teniendo distinciones pero no por eso, harán lo que quieren y cuando lo quieren, sufrirán de un juicio justo… todo esto para mantener la paz con los cazadores…" _**

**_ Quién sabe de dónde sacó eso pero, juega a mi favor. En cuanto a mis hermanos, les deseo lo mejor pero ahora sé bien lo que tengo que hacer y ser vampiro no está en lo que debería. Mi humanidad me mostró muchas cosas que no podría apreciar al ser vampiro. Si no hubiese sufrido, entonces, todo lo que he hecho hasta ahora no tendría sentido, jamás lo hubiese valorado._**

**_ Además, disfruto de matar vampiros, disfruto ser lo que soy y a pesar de todo, podré esperar porque ahora Zero es mi mejor amigo y algo que yo nunca le haría es dejarlo como Yuuki lo hizo, es por eso que pienso matarla antes él se apegue más a ella. Zero sufrirá al comienzo pero se va a recuperar, yo estaré a su lado y cuando se encuentre bien, tendré que dejarlo nuevamente, espero que me entienda._**

**_ Es momento de atacar._**

**_ Terminé mi turno y fui a mi cuarto, tiré mi uniforme hacia cualquier rincón de mi habitación y me envolví con una toalla, fui al baño, adoraba ese lugar, quedarme ahí por unas horas no sería tan malo. El agua estaba tibia y tenía un olor agradable, me relajé y sólo pude pensar en las malditas cosas que tendría que hacer mañana, me correspondía hacer inspección de los cuartos del Dormitorio de la Luna. El simple hecho de tener que cruzarme con esa que se apellida Kuran me daba asco._**

**_ Supuse que era el precio de ser una prefecta… al menos entraría al cuarto de Kaname, algo de divertido tendría que haber._**

**_ Siempre me pregunté el cómo sería ser vampiro. Beber sangre, salir de noche, asistir a las reuniones sociales que organizaban casi todos los meses y por supuesto, vivir en un mundo en el cual el siglo XVIII aún tiene vigencia. Si yo fuese vampiro, probablemente hubiese tenido todos los lujos que la familia Natsuri tiene. Aquella vez que investigué sobre mi familia, leí que la última vez que se los había visto fue en su mansión en Mónaco. Era muy normal viniendo de nosotros._**

**_ Mis caprichos son aquellos que me arrastran a la locura y no sólo a eso, me arrastran a pedir más y no rendirme hasta conseguir lo que deseo, daría lo que fuese por nunca haber nacido con ello. Desistí de mis pensamientos subjetivos y salí del agua. Maldita sea, dejé mi ropa en mi habitación, que mala suerte la mía, supuse que era el karma. Escurrí el agua de mi cuerpo y me envolví nuevamente con la toalla, no había mucho problema después, ya era más de media noche así que no habría alguien que me pudiese ver._**

– **_Yo y mi maldita boca –dije al sentir que alguien venía detrás de mí, si era una alumna juré que la mandaría a la enfermería pero, para mi no grata sorpresa era otra persona, no pude moverme al ver que ese que venía hacia mí era Kaname Kuran nuevamente, sólo quise llorar de la vergüenza (tristemente no podía hacerlo)._**

– **_No te alegra el verme –fue lo único que dijo, sentí que mi corazón latía a mil, él estaba muy serio, algo no le agradaba._**

– **_No puedes estar aquí, lo sabes bien –bajé la mirada, sentí que me incineraría ahí mismo de no ser porque aún estaba mojada, mis mejillas ardieron de carmín y sentí que me estaba derritiendo, ¿acaso podría ser que estaba más loca de lo que creía?_**

– **_Necesito hablar contigo –dijo suavemente._**

– **_¿No puede ser mañana? –quería salir corriendo pero tristemente, no sabía cómo hacerlo, lo olvidé al sentir su mano en mi mejilla._**

– **_Estás ardiendo –estaba delirando es todo, sólo era un delirio, sentí que iba a desmayarme cuando recordé que sólo terminaría más avergonzada de lo que ya estaba._**

– **_No es nada…–contesté secamente y luego aparté mi rostro– ¿quieres esperarme? Me vestiré y… espérame aquí._**

**_ Él asintió y dejó que me fuese, por primera vez entendí a los vampiros del consejo respecto a cuando tenían miedo de Kaname. Lo intentase o no, era aterradora aquella forma suya de mirar a los demás._**

**_ Llegué a mi habitación y cerré la puerta, casualmente la toalla se deslizó y cayó al suelo, caminé hasta donde había dejado la muda de ropa que planeé usar en un comienzo, para mi buena suerte, el pijama que había elegido no era muy exhibidor; una simple camisilla blanca con un pantalón de dormir turquesa. Busqué mi bata y me la puse, me solté el pelo y me miré una última vez al espejo, no estaba tan mal me dije a mí misma y salí._**

**_ Y él estaba parado a lado de mi puerta, bien dije que me esperase ahí pero como siempre, ¿alguien me escucha? No._**

**_ Iba a objetar algo cuando el dice– Sígueme._**

**_ Estaba tan idiotizada con su rostro que simplemente lo seguí, no importaba mucho si era para matarme. Maldita sea susurré, dejé mi sable en la habitación, fue muy irresponsable de mi parte y podría costarme caro._**

**_ Caminamos a lo largo del corredor y entramos a la oficina de Cross, quise decir saltar de un puente cuando observé que ahí estaban Yagari y el nuevo director de la Asociación de Cazavampiros. Éste último era rubio y su pelo era rizado, tenía la tez blanca y los ojos de un azul brillante, vestía decentemente (no tan escandaloso como el anterior) traía un traje negro con corbata roja y tenía puesto un sombrero, no aparentaba más de veinte años._**

– **_Kazuma Kei –se presentó, sabía su nombre pero no su identidad, nunca esperé que fuese tan joven, tanto que podría hacerse pasar por un estudiante–, perdone por haberla despertado, señorita Hideroshi –se disculpó cortésmente._**

– **_¿Por qué simplemente no usas su verdadero apellido? –preguntó secamente Yagari. Eso definitivamente me dolió._**

– **_Mientras que sea humana, ella seguirá siendo Hideroshi, el día en el cual beba sangre, ese día llevará Natsuri como apellido –declaró._**

– **_¿Puedo preguntar el por qué estoy aquí?_**

– **_Es simple, seguirás siendo humana hasta que Kia Ichiou deje la Sociedad de Vampiros…_**

– **_Súper…–dije sarcásticamente– ahora el otro vejestorio también está._**

– **_Yagari… necesitaré que vengas nuevamente a la Asociación, te necesito para unos cuantos trabajos que harás en Las Vegas._**

– **_Eso suena bien –dijo._**

– **_Y un tu lugar mandaré a otro de los cazadores… talvez a Kaito –me paralicé. Dijo Kaito, ¿no es así? Sé que él odiaba a los purasangre más que Zero y Yagari juntos, no quería… no quería él viniese. Sentí que no podía moverme nuevamente, tenía miedo, ahora tenía una razón más por la cual seguir siendo humana, el hecho de tener que pelear contra él me daba miedo y tenía la mayor posibilidad de ganarme fácilmente. Kaito no._**

– **_Shiori – Kaname me habló suavemente y yo simplemente ignoré lo que dijo, escuché como se acercaba, yo seguía con la vista fija hacia la ventana, tragué grueso y me giré para encontrarme con la mirad pasiva del Kuran, a mí me transmitía nada más que desesperación. Desvié la mirada y sólo pude pensar que me estaba arriesgando al seguir en la Academia._**

– **_Quiero retirarme… c-con permiso –dije y salí de ahí. Las malas noticias no paraban de llover, corrí hasta la terraza del salón de clases y fui a sentarme ahí. Definitivamente necesitaba a alguien, necesitaba a Zero de nuevo. Rogó para que aquellos pasos que escuchaba no fuesen los de Kaname y hasta ahora mi suerte me había fallado._**

**_ Bajé la mirada hacia el pequeño pueblo y traté de olvidarme de su presencia, maldita sea, su olor impregnaba el lugar, ¿cómo demonios evitar pensar en él? Que irónico, yo deseaba tenerlo para siempre a lado mío y ahora lo quiero lejos. Quise llorar al sentir que se colocaba a lado mío._**

– **_¿Tienes miedo de Kaito Takamiya?_**

– **_Es mi amigo –susurré– pero, ¿querrá ser mi amigo al saber que soy una purasangre? Él es sarcástico y muy rudo… inclusive es frío y distante en variadas ocasiones… algunas veces pienso que estaría mejor si estuviese muerta –concluí tristemente._**

– **_Eres pesimista como él…_**

– **_¿Tú…?_**

– **_Oí hablar de él –dijo cortando el tema rápidamente, ¿por qué Yuuki era tan afortunada? Maldita pregunta que me inundó._**

**_ Ella tenía el amor de Zero y Kaname, los tenía a sus pies. Por primera vez en mi vida dudé si era yo lo que tenía celos de ella y no viceversa, abracé mis rodillas y hundí mi cabeza en ellas, ¿yo tenía celos de Yuuki Kuran? Quise probarme a mí misma que sólo era una pregunta estúpida pero cómo evitarlo, ella lo tenía todo. Zero podría dejarme e ir junto a ella, y por la mirada llena de ira que me mostró en el dormitorio, sólo pude deducir que aquella posibilidad de que Yuuki emboscara a Zero apenas él llegase de esa misión era verdadera hizo que los vellos de mi espalda se erizasen._**

**_ Rogué por todo lo bueno que fuese sólo paranoia mía, estiré las piernas y las colgué por los aires, deseé que la noche pasase rápido pero lo único que logré fue que las cosas sucediesen lentamente._**

– **_Kaname-senpai –dije girándome a él._**

– **_Tengo curiosidad por saber la razón por la cual mentiste._**

**_ Fue ahí cuando supe que mi plan no era perfecto._**

– **_¿De qué…? –lo miré– ¿cómo lo supiste?_**

– **_Conozco la forma de pensar de un humano… de no haber sabido nada, hubieses actuado de forma más irresponsable –explicó sin vacilar._**

– **_Muy bien –apoyó mis manos sobre mi cuello y luego me alejé de él– eres muy perspicaz._**

**_ Y muy rápido olvidé agregar, sin que me hubiese dado cuento él ya me estaba acorralando de nuevo contra una pared y sujetándome con fuerza, inmovilizándome básicamente. Ésta vez una de sus manos estaba sujetando mi cuello, lo miré horrorizada, abrí los ojos como platos y respiré irregularmente. Pude jurar que quería matarme._**

**_– ¿No es lo que deseabas? –fue lo único que me dijo, yo levanté la vista y pude sentir que me destrozaba por dentro– Podría convertirte en lo que eres realmente y dejar que Kaito te mate._**

**_ No pude preguntar "¿y por qué no lo haces?" porque la voz no me salía._**

– **_Haz lo que quieras… no me he rebajado tanto como hasta ahora –dije, sentí que iba a llorar pero no lo hice por mantener mi reputación aún de pie._**

– **_Eres como Yuuki –fue ahí cuando sentí las ganas de reaccionar y golpearlo pero me quedé en mi lugar, al menos no se daría cuenta del odio que tengo hacia su hermana (o al menos, disimularía un poco mejor mi aprecio hacia ella)._**

– **_Kuran Yuuki… ¿en qué podría parecerme yo a ella? –pregunté secamente, sólo quería golpearlo nuevamente._**

– **_Ella se dejaba pisotear por los demás –fue lo más cruel que pudieron decirme en toda mi vida, quise arrancarle los ojos y hacer mucho más. Me detuve al ver que él estaba melancólico._**

– **_No soy la única que tiene problemas…_**

– **_Yuuki nunca fue así… ella era otra persona al ser humana –dijo evitando mi mirada, sabía que le causaba algo de peso, veía a Yuuki en mí… algo que usar en mi favor. _**

– **_La gente comete estupideces cuando se enamora de alguien –prenuncié tratando de dañarlo._**

– **_Yo jamás estuve enamorado de Yuuki –callé y lo miré tratando de buscar el mínimo rastro de mentira en sus ojos pero encontré otra cosa, encontré sinceridad–. La razón por la cual yo me convertí en su prometido fue para mantener el linaje de los Kuran y especialmente para honrar a su hermano muerto._**

**_ ¿Qué me estabas diciendo Kaname? Traté de apartarme pero él no me dejaba aún._**

– **_¿Qué…? Es mentira… no… ¿qué estás diciendo?_**

– **_Nada…–repuso antes de soltar mi cuello y deslizar su mano hasta mi abdomen, lo contraje con tal de no sentir aquellos escalofríos que me recorrían profundamente, sentí como mi pecho subía y bajaba a causa de mi respiración agitada._**

– **_Déjame ir…–él no lo había notado pero yo quería dejar de sentir todo esto, era mucho que asimilar y más aún, sentí un gran peso al tenerlo tan cerca de mí siendo que yo estaba con Zero, me sentí una desgraciada, me sentí como Yuuki– por favor –había sido como una súplica. En vez de eso se acercó más a mí y deslizó una mano por mi cuello, ya sentía mis mejillas arder._**

– **_No deseo hacerlo –fue lo que dijiste antes de apegarte aún más a mí._**

**_ ¿Por qué no lo estaba disfrutando? Es lo que deseé desde que supe de él y ahora, me sentía incómoda con sus labios a medio centímetro de los míos, iba a replicar algo cuando ese medio centímetro de distancia desapareció, no lo creía, Kaname Kuran me estaba besando. Fue lo que siempre soñé pero la culpa me acaba igualmente, no podía disfrutar de sus labios sabiendo que le era infiel a Zero._**

**_ Se alejó de mí y dijo– Te mostraré un dulce sueño… la próxima noche…–aquellos ojos se tiñeron de sangre y fue cuando me di cuenta que no era Kaname– esperé tanto por ti, y tu madre te escondió como siempre lo hicieron todas las mujeres que tuvieron relación conmigo… es hora de mostrarte para qué naciste. _**

**_ Sentí que me estaba muriendo con su siguiente acción, el cuello me quemaba y sólo pude deducir que estaba bebiendo de mí sangre… al final me convertiría en vampiro, lo último que hice fue gritar._**

Se levantó exaltada de la cama, debía estar loca.

– ¡No puede ser! –golpeó la cabecera de su cama haciéndole un gran hoyo– Debo estar volviéndome loca –se tapó los ojos con las manos y trató de despejar su mente. Malditos problemas, el estrés la estaba enloqueciendo, apartó los mechones de pelo que la molestaban y trató de ubicarse en el tiempo y espacio. Sólo había pasado un día exactamente desde que había ocurrido aquel incidente con Yuuki, quería matar a la maldita desgraciada, arrojó la sábana que cubría su cuerpo y se levantó de la cama, estaba exhausta. Quiso gritar fuertemente y arrojar todo lo que encontraba por ahí, ese sueño que tuvo estaba completamente fuera de lugar– Zero, te necesito –podía hablar con él, desquitarse, talvez llorar, quiso abrazarlo– ¡Zero! –exclamó molesta.

Se tiró al suelo y rememoró el sueño, Kaname la besó; fue lo que deseaba desde que lo había visto y aún más cuando llegó a la academia y lo vio personalmente. Se sobó el cuello y se levantó del suelo. Sólo dejaría que el tiempo pasase, sacó su móvil y revisó la hora, dos treinta de la mañana, ¿qué podría hacer uno a las dos treinta de la mañana? Jugar con alguien, observar por la ventana… revisar los expedientes. Sería muy patético de su parte, desistió inmediatamente y fue a sentarse sobre su cama.

– ¿No puedes dormir? –esa voz era de… Shiro.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó secamente.

Shiro se encontraba sobre el marco de la ventana, bufó al verlo vestido tan elegantemente, de seguro habría ido a comerse algunas chicas del pueblo.

– Ahora que somos hermanos oficialmente –se introdujo lentamente a la habitación–, tengo una petición que hacerte…

– Yo… no… ¡Shiro!

– ¿Qué sucede?

– ¿Cómo puedes ser así de insensible? –Shiori se sentía totalmente histérica al tener a su hermano más arrogante cerca.

– La próxima vez que te inviten a ir a alguna reunión del Dormitorio de la Luna, niégate…–Shiro había fruncido el seño y miraba con despiadada seriedad a su hermana– Shinichi quiere evitar conflictos con los Kuran.

– Descuida –cortó rápidamente–, no iré a menos que me obliguen, lo último que quiero es volver a cruzarme con Yuuki Kuran.

Shiro se arrojó sobre la cama y estiró a Shiori para que se acostase a su lado, pellizcó sus mejillas y luego dijo– ¿Por qué dicen que nos parecemos? –deslizó la mano lentamente sobre su rostro.

– ¿Quién dijo eso? –preguntó extrañada.

– Mamá –soltó suavemente. Shiori abrió los ojos como platos y miró a Shiro con sorpresa, debía estar diciéndolo en broma–, ella siempre lo dijo.

Su propia madre lo había dicho, rogó que Shiro no notase su falta de impresión.

– Tú sabías, ¿no es así? –Shiro detuvo su mano sobre el cuello de Shiori.

– Sospechaba –fue lo único que atinó decir antes de callarse, Shiro se había levantado e ido hasta la puerta.

– ¿Sabes cuál es el estado actual de la familia? –Shiori negó con la cabeza– ¿Crees realmente lo que ha dicho Yuuki?

Vaciló y luego dijo– Sí.

– Mamá murió dos años después de que tú te fuiste a vivir con los cazadores Hideroshi… Rido Kuran la mató.

Shiori palideció y por unos momentos quiso tirarse de la ventana, no era cierto, no podía serlo… en el registro figuraba que aún seguía viva.

– No es cierto –susurró.

– Lo es –dijo mirando tristemente a Shiori– te contaré una historia. Hubo una vez, una purasangre, ella sufrió la desgracia de ver morir a su familia… observó como uno a uno moría lentamente, Rido no tuvo compasión de ninguno a excepción de la purasangre y la marcó como suya. La obligó a firmar un tratado con sangre… él la dejaba vivir a cambio de que ella le cediese su primera hija en sacrificio, le hizo firmar y por supuesto, le borró la memoria. Ella creyó que su familia padeció en un infierno en llamas, no tuvo a dónde ir y ni con quién estar, pasaron los años y ella se volvió tenaz y fría –Shiro observó la posición que había adoptado Shiori, estaba de cuclillas sobre la cama y abrazaba una almohada–. Con el tiempo, conoció a un purasangre al igual que ella, él por supuesto era hijo único, lo que le daba una ventaja porque no tendría ningún compromiso con su familia (esto no va al caso), ellos se casaron y por supuesto, tuvieron hijos, mellizos y… una niña.

Shiori desvió la vista.

– Y por supuesto, Rido se enteró de su nacimiento… la purasangre para poner a salvo a su hija hizo lo que ninguna madre vampira haría en su sano juicio… darla a una familia de cazavampiros –continuó–. Una vez que la niña estuvo a salvo, un año después exactamente, él vino y se llevó la vida de la purasangre, como tuvo que haberlo hecho quinientos años atrás.

– ¿Así fue cómo murió? –Shiro asintió.

– Papá, Shinichi y yo estábamos en Rusia cuando sucedió eso, no pudimos salvarla –murmuró, se acercó peligrosamente a Shiori y apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro–, tienes un olor tan humano, jamás creería si alguien me dijera que tú eres una purasangre… quisiera saber si sabes igual a uno…

– Shiro…

– Era broma –soltó con un tono divertido– realmente eres humana… no puedo verte siendo vampira… ¿acaso has decidido quedarte así para siempre?

– ¿Qué estás diciendo?

– Es mi don –contestó suavemente–, puedo ver una pequeña parte de tu futuro… subjetivo para nuestra suerte, mientras que Shinichi puede ver el pasado de la persona –Shiro se cruzó de brazos– tengo curiosidad por saber cuál será tu don… en fin, ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí –se alejó de Shiori y fue nuevamente hacia la ventana–. Te estaré esperando en la próxima fiesta… hermanita.

Sonrió victorioso y saltó al tejado, Shiori observó confundida hacia el lugar en donde alguna vez, Shiro estuvo parado. ¿Qué podría sentir? Su madre biológica estaba muerta a causa de Rido Kuran, si pudiese saber con qué intenciones (además de sacrificarla), lo hubiese perseguido hasta el fin del mundo pero ya que, él estaba muerto, no valía la pena estresarse por eso.

Optó por ir a su cama y tratar de dormir con hace unos momentos, quiso fingir que nada sucedió y dormir un poco antes de comenzar con sus actividades, como siempre lo hacía.

* * *

**AL DÍA SIGUIENTE…**

Luchó con las sábanas, la calidez de ellas y la textura suave de la seda al recorrer su piel era placentera, tiró de ella y se levantó de la cama, evitaba pensar en los últimos momentos, los acontecimientos y el contacto que tuvo con la Kuran. Optó por dejarse llevar por el viento que se colaba por la ventana, todo eso por obra y gracia de la visita de Shiro, se fregó los ojos y bostezó, desearía tener que ir a la academia, no tenía ganas y no quería levantarse. Le faltaba fuerza de voluntad y la poca que tenía se había ido en su primer intento de despertar.

Cumplió con su rutina: ir al baño y disfrutar del agua tibia de la bañera, vestirse para ir a la academia y por supuesto, cumplir con sus obligaciones como prefecta. Una rutina aburrida.

Estuvo caminando por el patio antes de clases, estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta al chocar contra una alumna.

– Lo siento –se disculpó tomando el libro de la chica y dándole la mano para levantarla–, déjame ayudarte –ésta chica no era una de las fanáticas de todos los días, es más, casi nunca la veía más que en clases– Sayori… ¿o me equivoco?

– Así es… gracias –cargó su libro y dejó a la prefecta sola, eso fue muy raro para ambas, demasiado para su gusto.

No podía dejar de hacer eso así como así, en clase prestó poco y nada de atención (Yagari no se lo perdonó por supuesto), fue cuando tuvo que poner a raya a las chicas, ahí tuvo realmente algo que hacer, Zero podía hacer llorar a las chicas con unas cuantas palabras, Shiori podía ser más cruel.

Cuando se abrió el portón, nada fue como la primera vez. Ellos cruzaron, sí, pero ya no tenían el mismo aire de indiferencia que siempre mostraban hacia ella, los sirvientes de sus hermanos no la miraban y tomaban una distancia prudente, en cambio, los otros vampiros, la veían de diferente forma, como si estuviese algo que destacase de entre las chicas. En el momento que Yuuki pasó junto a ella, pudo conocer la brutalidad de sus pensamientos, la Kuran había usado su telequinesia y manipuló a alguna que otra chica; eso sólo podía hacerlo un animal. Detuvo a esas tres chicas que quisieron pasarse del perímetro y las mandó para atrás, iba a decirle algo a Yuuki cuando el Kuran cruza en último lugar junto a Seiren.

Examinó a Kaname, estaba muy distanciado de los demás, en especial, de Yuuki. Carecía de sentido común el hecho de ir y decirle algo, prefirió cruzarse de brazos y esperar a que el portón de las salas de clases se cerrase para comenzar su guardia nocturna.

Tiró del moño de su camisa y lo aflojó, quería conseguir una buena razón para seguir en la academia, Kaname no era suficiente. Quería quedarse pero si en eso incluía lidiar con Yuuki, prefería eliminarla antes y luego seguir con su vida normalmente, y como Shiro lo había dicho, no creía y no se iba a convertir en vampiro, no es que no quisiese, pero simplemente, ¿para qué arruinar lo que ya tenía?

Decidió subir junto a Cross, a lo mejor tendría algo interesante para contarle o sino, alguna misión para asignarle. Fue lo segundo, había llegado una carta para ella de la Asociación de Cazadores, la familia Shizume organizaría una fiesta en su mansión el sábado en el que Zero volvía a casa, talvez irían juntos a hacer guardia. O talvez, sólo iría ella.

– Director –dijo observando disimuladamente el delantal de Cross–, ¿tiene idea de cuándo volverá Zero? –tenía que asegurarse.

– Sábado –irían juntos definitivamente, tenía millones de intenciones, una de ellas era medir nuevamente a Yuuki.

Shiori entendió que era culpa suya (en su mayoría) y lo admitía, pero más aún sabía que todo esto ella lo inició y perfecto, sabría como lidiar, podía tratar de entender a sus malditos iguales pero aún así, seguiría siendo su culpa.

Salió de la oficina con la invitación en manos, la releyó un par de veces antes de esconderla en el bolsillo de su saco, no había caso el leerla nuevamente, sólo lograría sacarle el sentido a su contenido. Supuso que tendría que ir elegantemente vestida, talvez llevase un vestido de corte griego o algo así, hasta podía hacerse pasar por un vampiro con el simple color de su piel y ojos.

Fue hacia la terraza en donde siempre se sentaba a observar la academia y el pueblo desde lejos, la noche estaba demasiado tranquila como para estar molestándose en vigilar a las alumnas que trataban de sacarle fotos a los vampiros, mientras que ella estuviese ahí, podría vigilarlos a ellos sin problemas.

Se sentó y cruzó las piernas, aún había aquella brisa agradable que revolvía sus cabellos, tomó un poco de aire y se distrajo al jugar con esa pequeña pulsera de cascabeles que tenía en su mano, recordó aquel reto que su padre adoptivo le había impuesto. Tenía que caminar y los cascabeles no tenían que hacer ningún ruido, luego correr y por último saltar; al comienzo había sido difícil y le había complicado unas cuantas misiones, cuando tuvo un equilibrio y balance perfecto fue que logró seguir igual de silenciosa y sus cacerías, perfectas.

Que noche tan aburrida pensó, quiso que hubiese algo en que fijar la mirada y distraerse, el vacío que había era totalmente desesperante, rogó por todo lo bueno que Zero volviese de una maldita vez, recién era miércoles y aún así faltaba mucho para que volviese, jueves, viernes y luego, sábado. Hacía falta, le hacía falta… no sólo porque la ayudaba a controlar a las chicas y estaba siempre a lado suyo, dependía de él.

Colocó ambos brazos detrás de la cabeza y miró hacia el cielo, había bonitas estrellas y la luna estaba a tan sólo la mitad de su esplendor, sacudió la cabeza y dejó de distraerse, estaba loca. Ese día había sido la rutina más patética que pudiese haber tenido en toda su vida.

– ¿No tienes nada que hacer? –Aidou había aparecido detrás suyo, giró el rostro para encontrarse con un vampiro diferente al que había conocido hace poco.

– La verdad es que… no –respondió, estaba tan aburrida.

– Eres diferente a la prefecta anterior –Shiori quiso cantar el aleluya al escuchar que por primera vez le decían que era diferente a Yuuki.

– Argumenta…

– Ella era más activa, tú, por otro lado, irradias paz y serenidad, ¿qué o quién eres realmente?

Shiori sonrió de repente.

– Me imagino que sabes que soy realmente… ahora quién… soy una cazavampiros. ¿Extraño, no?

– Podría decirse que sí, pero eres demasiado perspicaz para quedarte sólo con eso, no viniste por gusto a la academia.

– No –dijo en seco–, Cross es mi tío y necesitaba una prefecta, yo estaba sin mucho trabajo y vine aquí, ¿qué te parece?

– Eso es nuevo –soltaron una pequeña sonrisa.

Que se borró cuando la purasangre Kuran hizo su típica aparición no deseada.

– Hanabusa –dijo– Kaname quiere hablar contigo.

– Iré enseguida –respondió removiéndose de donde estuvo recostado–, cuídate –le dijo a Shiori antes de irse.

Trató de hacer lo mismo de no ser por la maldita mano de Yuuki, la estiró de su muñeca e hizo sonar los cascabeles.

– ¿Qué quieres, Kuran? –preguntó furiosa, le molestaba y mucho más, la enfurecía que la tocasen y especial cuando se trataba de Yuuki Kuran.

– Quería disculparme por lo que he hecho anteayer –murmuró bajo, Shiori no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, trató de no reírse al decir:

– ¿Qué?

Yuuki bufó hastiada y luego repitió un poco más fuerte– Quería disculparme por lo del miércoles… no fue mi intención, estaba celosa de que Zero me hubiese olvidado tan fácilmente… siendo que pasamos muchas cosas juntos… aún los recuerdo.

Eso último le dolió, ¿qué momentos podían ser así de inolvidables? Iba a articular una pregunta muy fuera de lugar hasta que Yuuki volvió a hablar y dijo, déjame mostrarte, cerró sus ojos y comenzó a transmitirle millones de recuerdos. Todos les daban ganas de vomitar, pero hubo uno que le causó ganas de salir corriendo de ahí.

Yuuki se encontraba unos escalones más arriba que Zero, él estaba estático y ella hablaba, diciendo cosas como_ "al fin entiendo lo que sentías"_, sólo quiso golpearla, él se levantó y siguió dándole la espalda, por su lado, Yuuki seguía bajando, ella seguía dándole la razón a medida que pisaba un escalón que la llevaría más abajo. Pudo notar en los ojos de Zero que, estaba sintiendo hambre en esos mismos momentos, él ordenó que se detenga y ella lo cuestiona simplemente, ella pidió por saber más de Zero, él la hizo callar nuevamente, ella se había disculpado y giró los pies para irse cuando él estira de su mano y la hace voltear, deshace sin querer la venda de su mano y el olor a sangre impregna el lugar, fue ahí cuando dispuso del cuello de Yuuki y se dejó morder por él. Que imagen más horrible, y luego recordó que lo mismo había acontecido con ella.

– Esa fue la primera vez que bebió sangre humana –dijo Yuuki soltando la muñeca de Shiori.

– No me importa… no dejaré a Zero sólo porque me has mostrado esto, no me importa que hayan podido tener en un pasado pero ten en cuenta que tú heriste a Zero al irte con Kaname, fuiste tú… no trates de excusarte porque, excusas son las que menos tienes.

– Vuelvo a pedírtelo… aléjate de Zero.

– No lo haré, entiéndelo de una vez por todas, por favor Yuuki, si en serio lo aprecias, quédate Kaname, es lo que has querido desde que lo conociste probablemente. Te lo pido yo…

– No… estaremos en guerra si es lo que quieres realmente.

– Y así será –cortó Shiori molesta– te conozco Kuran Yuuki y sé de lo que eres capaz, una de esas cosas es esto –Shiori levantó la muñeca que Yuuki tocó hace momentos y se la mostró, estaba totalmente enrojecida, la fuerza más los poderes de Yuuki causaron aquellas marcas rojizas que se volvían liláceas con el poco transcurso del tiempo.

– Ten mucho cuidado –fue la advertencia de Yuuki antes de dar media vuelta e irse por donde vino.

###

– Estaban peleando de nuevo –comentó Sora al ver que Rizu entraba a la sala de estar.

– Lo oí… todo esto no me está gustando –murmuró Rizu arrojándose el sillón de enfrente– ninguna se rendirá, ¿verdad?

– Por lo que estoy observando, no lo creo probable.

– Entonces… estemos preparadas.

* * *

Se frotó la muñeca suavemente, pequeñas desventajas del ser humano, se curaría en menos de una semana pero aún así dolía mucho, era una quemazón molestosa y se veían aún los dedos de la persona que ejerció fuerza sobre ella. La vendó con el moño de su camisa y le mantuvo así, aún tenía que vigilar la entrada de los purasangre a su recinto, todos tenían que haber entrado en esos momentos. Hizo unas cuantas muecas al sentir como el dolo aumentaba.

Se equivocó, cuando estaba por irse, Ichijou y Kaname estaban viniendo hacia ahí, supuso que fueron a hablar con el director, se hizo hacia un lado para darles paso.

– Shiori –saludó Ichijou.

– Ichijou-sama –respondió– Kaname-sama.

Kaname levantó la vista hacia Ichijou y éste asintió retirándose al dormitorio, el Kuran se giró hacia Shiori y tomó su muñeca.

– No sabes disimular el dolor –comentó desatando el nudo rojo.

– No necesito de tu ayuda –estiró la mano y la alejó de Kaname, ¿pero qué diablos estaba haciendo? Maldita sea esa cabezota que tenía. Aún así, él hizo como si no hubiese escuchado el último comentario y volvió a tomar su muñeca.

– No lo hago por ti… tengo que emendar las estupideces de mi hermana –contestó secamente, había frialdad en su voz.

– No es necesario, a fin de cuentas… el hecho de que me cures, no cambiará mi forma de pensar respecto a Yuuki y a… ti.

Sonrió– Tengo curiosidad, ¿qué piensas de mí?

– Nada…– se dijo a si misma, era mentira, tiró de nuevo su muñeca antes de que él pudiese curarla, dio media vuelta y dejó el dormitorio– desearía saber el por qué…

Caminó en la oscuridad, el silencio era agradable, quiso seguir así pero para su mala suerte, alguien había vuelto a molestarla, escuchó varios pasos y se volteó para encontrarse con el filo de una espada apuntando a su cuello. Quiso morirse, él realmente estaba ahí, significaba que, parte de su sueño era realidad.

– Kaito –soltó asustada, no tenía miedo de él por ser como es; tenía miedo porque podía descubrir que ella era una purasangre.

– Shiori Hideroshi –dijo, su voz detonaba nada más que frialdad y carencia de sentimientos, era de esperarse de él.

Se estaba metiendo en problemas mayores.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó ella.

– Enseñaré aquí… ¿y tú, Shiori? –bajó el sable, lo dobló y se lo devolvió a su propietaria.

– Soy prefecta –era rápido, lo suficiente como para haberle arrebatado Odette* sin que ella se hubiese dado cuenta–, ¿acabas de llegar?

– Hace una hora –respondió.

– ¿Y qué hiciste en todo éste tiempo?

– Estuve cazando a un nivel E, ten… un recuerdo de tu madre –le arrojó un pequeño ópalo*– guárdalo –ordenó.

– Vayamos la academia –Shiori volteó para mostrarle el camino a Kaito, éste la tomó de su mano y la estiró hacia él–. ¡Auch! –soltó adolorida.

– Quédate quieta –remangó el saco y luego la camisa dejando al descubierto la marca lilácea de los dedos de Yuuki –, me sorprende que no sepas lidiar con vampiros después de tantos años, pero tampoco dejaste que el vampiro Kuran te curase.

Quiso gruñirle unas cuantas cosas pero se las guardó para después.

– Aún tengo un orgullo que mantener –murmuró molesta.

– Zero se enojaría al ver esto –comentó mirando a Shiori, está lo miró sorprendida y él contestó en su defensa–, hablé con Cross antes de venir… me contó muchas de las novedades.

* * *

– Kaname –Ichijou entró a su habitación–, llegó ésta invitación… es de la familia Shizume, harán una fiesta y no están invitando a todos a pasar el fin de semana en su mansión al este.

Kaname tomó el sobre y leyó su contenido, miró a Ichijou y dijo– Shizume… ¿Sora? Organizarán una gran fiesta, de seguro querrán que su hija se case con un aristócrata… o talvez, un purasangre.

– Lo sé… sólo quería entregarte esto –dio media vuelta y abrió la puerta– ¿Seiren? –la vampira estaba enfrente de la puerta, Ichijou bajó la vista y vio que Seiren tuvo la intención de abrir la puerta.

– Discúlpeme, Kaname-sama… tengo noticias provenientes del Consejo, ya eligieron a un nuevo jefe, creo que le interesará saber –agregó entrando.

* * *

** AL DÍA SIGUIENTE…**

Ya era jueves, faltaban dos días. Cross no tuvo mejor idea que mandar a Kaito y a Shiori al pueblo para hacer algunos encargos, el castaño tenía aquella cara de poco amigos que solía mostrar en todas las reuniones de cazavampiros que había, típico de él. Mientras que Shiori mostraba un monólogo completo, Kaito simplemente la seguía, observó cuan infantil era y aún así tenía un historial perfecto matando vampiros. Además de eso, era perfecta para hacerse pasar por una estudiante común y corriente, una chica que nunca estuvo al borde de la muerte.

– Ahora tenemos que ir ahí –señaló una tienda de animales–, ¡ahora! –ni siquiera esperó a Kaito dijese algo, simplemente fue a la tienda y entró sin nada más.

– Y conste que yo no dije nada –aclaró siguiendo a Shiori.

No lograba mucho discutiendo, a fin de cuentas conseguiría lo que deseaba. Cuando entró en la tienda la encontró jugando con un gato asquerosamente peludo, Kaito enarcó una ceja y dijo– ¿En la academia no estaba prohibido tener animales?

– No es para mí –murmuró sonriendo–, es para Zero… además, vivirá en la casa del director, vendré a verlo cada vez que se pueda.

Kaito la ignoró por completo y salió afuera, le importaba poco y nada lo que hiciese, sería mejor volver a la academia con los paquetes y dejar que Shiori jugase con los animales. No pasó por alto el hecho de que ella ya se encontraba nuevamente a lado suyo cargando a un pequeño gato javanés en brazos.

– Eres desastrosa –comentó sin darle demasiada importancia a la peli-negra que caminaba prestarle atención.

– ¡Cállate! –exclamó molesta– Deja de ser tan amargado Kaito.

Ambos siguieron caminando hacia la academia dirigiéndose algún que otro insulto.

* * *

Rizu entró trayendo en manos unos cuantos papeles, Shinichi y Kaname se voltearon para observar a la peli-verde, en el ambiente podía olerse el miedo y la tensión que había. Supusieron que no era nada bueno lo que tenía para contar.

Ella esparció todos los papeles sobre el escritorio y miró a ambos purasangre.

– Han desaparecido seis miembros de la prisión de máxima seguridad en la sede de los cazavampiros, hubo una fuga masiva de los nivel E que se encontraban atrapados en la misma, desaparecieron cuatro nobles y Kazuma Kei, actual presidente de la asociación fue encontrado muerto en su oficina ayer por la noche, en cuanto a su sucesor, aún no hay nada seguro –sacó otra carpeta del montón de papel que estaba sobre la mesa–. En cuanto a él, logró volver y usó el avatar en el cual se reencarnó, ignoramos por completo como lo hizo, pero aquel niño que usó en un comienzo ahora mismo tiene la apariencia de uno de diecinueve y la fuerza de un purasangre de más de tres mil años. Él ha vuelto… otros informes muestran que ciertas familias servirán a Rido hasta lo último, él está buscando lo que fue suyo en un inicio.

– Vendrá por Yuuki –murmuró Shinichi.

– No sólo por ella…–agregó Kaname– también vendrá por Shiori.

Rizu bajó la mirada.

– Shinichi… ¿qué posibilidades hay de que él descubra su identidad?

– Demasiadas –contestó secamente–, despierta a todos…

– Bien –Rizu bajó la cabeza y salió rápidamente de la habitación.

– Seiren –murmuró Kaname–, haz lo mismo.

* * *

Todos los vampiros que estaba en el dormitorio salieron de sus habitaciones, algunos protestando y otros preguntando, queriendo saber qué era lo que sus amos querían. La mayoría fue abajo y sólo algunos se quedaron al borde de la escalera o arriba, cuando estuvieron todos despiertos, Shinichi y Kaname salieron y se colocaron enfrente de todos los vampiros.

– Tienen la posibilidad de quedarse o irse, no están obligados a permanecer aquí –dijo Shinichi observando a sus sirvientes.

– Lo mismo para el resto –agregó Kaname–, Rido Kuran ha vuelto.

La sala quedó en profundo silencio, la gran mayoría se había quedado paralizada o atónita.

– Él vendrá y ésta vez, no creo que sólo quiera a Yuuki. Querrá venganza, en sólo ésta semana ha causado más estragos de los que alguna vez pudo hacer anteriormente.

– Por la relación que alguna vez nuestros padres pudieron tener –Shiro se acercó a Kaname–, nosotros ayudaremos a eliminar de una vez por todas a Rido, pero así también, Yuuki Kuran tendrá que respetar los límites.

– Entonces, ya no queda nada que discutir –Kaname estiró el brazo hacia Shiro y viceversa.

– Espero que cumplas con lo que estás por jurar.

– Lo mismo digo, Natsuri Shiro.

En menos de un segundo y al mismo tiempo, tanto Shiro como Kaname habían mordido la muñeca del otro, la sangre del otro era el contracto que marcaba a ambas familias, ambas con una única meta, eliminar de una y definitivamente a Rido Kuran.

* * *

**WII! aquí termina el capítulo 3! les gustó? dejen sus reviews con sus comentarios, sugerencias, quejas, etc! (los esperaré xDD)**

** Saludos. **

**Annie Leto.**


	4. Vampiro

**holoooo! cómo andan? aquí viene el último capítulo que avanzará en forma de resumen... me explico, estos cuatro capítulos han sido como un prólogo, la historia comienza a partir del capítulo 5. He recibido unos mensajes privados y me preguntaron varias cosas... lo más relevante y que quería que ustedes eligiesen, el final de este fic. Yo tenía en mente tres finales distintos, los dos primeros son obvios, (KanamexShiori, ZeroxShiori) y un final que sale mucho de lo agradable, en total 3 n_n. Me gustaría que me dijesen con qué pareja quieren que termine. **

**Un pequeño detalle, Odette y Odile son los sables de Shiori *-***

**Sin nada más que agregar, espero que disfruten éste fic.**

* * *

**Negrita**: pensamientos.

_Cursiva:_ tiempo pasado o recuerdos.

* * *

Era realmente deprimente verlo así, desde que habían llegado, lo único que Kaito había hecho fue tirarse al sillón refunfuñando en todos los idiomas existentes, con los brazos cruzados, las piernas estiradas hacia delante y el ceño fruncido. Tanto vampiro hacia daño a la poca integridad que el cazador poseía. Shiori quiso reír al verlo sentado así, idéntico a un niño que no consiguió lo que quería.

– Kaito, me dan ganas de llorar al verte tirado así –dijo Shiori arrojando una almohada a Kaito.

– No me molestes –murmuró molesto, haciendo caso omiso al comentario.

Ambos estaban presentes en la fiesta que los Shizume organizarían, era su deber como cazavampiros estar ahí. Habían llegado esa mañana y lo primero que hizo Kaito fue tirarse al sillón que tenía su habitación, en dos horas hicieron poco y nada, desde unos insultos y algunas miradas furtivas hasta objetos voladores.

Shiori observó a Kaito y luego dijo– Tengo hambre.

– Que bien –contestó Kaito mirando a Shiori–, búscate al para comer, la mansión es lo suficientemente grande para que encuentres algo comestible.

– ¿Tú no tienes hambre? –preguntó.

– Paso –cortó, se giró y dio la espalda a Shiori–, vete y no me molestes.

– Como quieras –Shiori sonrió y salió de la habitación, cuando Kaito le dio la espalda dijo algo así como "haz lo que quieras" (cosa que casi siempre hacía). La mansión era inmensa y por eso también, dudaba mucho que encontrase pronto la cocina. Salió de la habitación y caminó por los amplios corredores, todos y cada uno de ellos con la esencia antigua y aristócrata digna de vampiros.

El piso era de mármol y los ventanales que eran desde el techo hasta el suelo, decorados con hermosas cortinas de seda. Variedad de mesas, sillones, sillas hechas de madera o forradas de piel, forjadas con hierro macizo hasta suaves y hechas de terciopelo. Cuadros con hermosas réplicas, cuadros abstractos, retratos o técnicas como el puntillismo o mosaicos. Aquella mansión no era de cualquiera, cada habitación contaba una historia, alguna leyenda, mostraba una vida entera o simplemente, el gusto de los habitantes de ella.

Sora era de buena familia, una que poseía dinero en el mundo pero sus padres eran muy reservados. El consejo no era para ellos, no necesitaban pavonear ante otros como lo hacían la mayoría, Shiori se preguntó cómo fue que Sora terminó sirviendo a su padre biológico.

Basta con murmurar una frase y hacerla voltear rápidamente. Era la misma dueña de casa.

– ¿Te gusta? –preguntó sonriendo, era la futura heredera de aquel castillo en miniatura.

– Sí –respondió Shiori, observó que Sora se encontraba distanciada, disgustada o talvez, era su verdadera expresión. En ese momento estaba vestida con unos jeans blancos y tenía una blusa mangas largas negra con rayas blancas, tenía una cadenilla azul zafiro y sus cabellos se extendían por todos lados de forma irregular.

– Mi madre redecoró todo… tanto que mudaron los muebles viejos a las habitaciones de los sirvientes o a las salas de estar y dejó aquellos que tenían origen significativo para ella –dijo incitándola a caminar.

– Gracias por la invitación…

– No te enojes, Shiori Hideroshi…–Sora cruzó miradas con ella– como tú eres hija y hermana de mis amos, es mi obligación invitarte pero así también, la Asociación de Cazavampiros son nuestros aliados y nuestro apoyo, como dice el protocolo, tienen que estar presentes aunque sea tres cazavampiros. Yo quise que Zero y tú fuesen dos de ellos… Kaito ya fue por obra y gracias de Cross.

– No me enojaré… todo ha sido tan raro desde que Yuuki abrió la bocota.

– Ya veo… ¿tenías hambre? –preguntó riendo socarrona, la Sora de siempre estaba de vuelta.

– ¿Cómo?

– Estuviste dando vuelta por toda la mansión, recorriste la variedad de habitaciones y en ninguna te has quedado, deduje que podrías estar buscando algo y me di cuenta de que el único lugar en el que no te detuviste porque no lo encontraste fue la cocina –concluyó sonriendo.

– Es tu don, ¿no?

– ¿Qué…?

– La deducción y suposición, o la inteligencia inhumana…

– No –contestó–, yo simplemente, estudié desde que tengo uso de conciencia –Sora abrió una puerta y Shiori vio maravillada la bendita cocina abarrotada de comida–. Adelante –señaló para que entrase. Shiori fue hacia la gran mesa y se sentó sobre una silla con cojines azules con motas blancas.

– Esta parte es un poco diferente a lo que observé hace unos momentos.

– Estamos en el nuevo sector… tú estás en la vieja sección que usamos para visitas o reuniones sociales –Sora abrió el refrigerador; comenzó a sacar queso parmesano, jamón, huevos y leche– ¿no importa si preparo omelet? –Shiori negó con la cabeza.

– ¿Cómo terminaste sirviendo a los Natsuri?

Sora se detuvo por unos momentos. Fue una pregunta muy directa.

– Yusei Natsuri me salvó de unos cazadores –se volteó para sacar una sartén y aceite–. Antes… mataba a humanos por placer, dieron la orden de ejecutarme y yo… tuve que huir de mi casa, al final me encontraron, no sé por qué pero él estaba en esos momentos por ahí y apeló por mí, en mi juicio él se encargó de demostrar que podía cambiar y así fue como hoy estoy a su mando, le debo la vida.

– No sabía eso.

– Nadie te dirá, pero los sirvientes que los Natsuri tienen son personas que le deben la vida a alguno de los tres… nosotros somos sus servidores por voluntad propia, nos dieron libertad y la rechazamos.

– Ya veo…–Shiori quiso sonreír de alegría, su familia verdadera era, buena después de todo, rogó para que si alguna vez se convertía en vampiro, fuese así como ellos.

– Sora –Ichijou entraba a la cocina seguido de Aidou y Akatsuki–, Hanabusa… ¿Shiori-chan? –preguntó sorprendido al ver a Shiori sentada sobre una silla y sonrió al ver cocinando a Sora.

– Eso huele delicioso –Aidou fue dando varias zancadas hasta donde se encontraba Sora con la sartén– ¡yo también quiero comer un omelet!

– Siéntate y espera el tuyo –respondió Sora indicándole la silla con el cojín verde a rayas grises.

Shiori se quedó con la mirada pensativa hacia la sartén que Sora tenía en manos. Ellos actuaban normalmente, omitiendo por completo si era vampiro o no, dudaba si era por cortesía o por simple gusto, pero ellos estaban siendo agradables. Cuestionó el punto de vista de los cazavampiros y de Zero, cuestionó a los vampiros mismos y se cuestionó a ella misma.

**Ya no puedo con esto…** pensó.

Golpeó la mesa con ambas manos, aboyando una parte de ella y sobresaltando a Aidou, los otros tres vampiros voltearon rápidamente.

– No los entiendo, no puedo hacerlo… su indeferencia no pasa desapercibida por mí, no creo que nunca suceda, y lo más probable… simplemente no podría ser como ustedes.

Se levantó de su asiento y salió por la puerta sin voltearse, tenía que disculparse pero mientras que su orgullo estuviese vivo, eso no sucedería. Apeló a su buen juicio y rechazó por completo la resignación que sentía.

Quiso irse, se arrepintió de haber dejado a Kaito. En parte, entendía su distancia respecto a los vampiros.

Necesitaba despejarse con algo, cualquier lugar que sirviese de distracción, silencio y soledad, recordó la biblioteca que estaba en un segundo piso del edificio viejo. Buscaría algún libro que llamase su intención, talvez, sólo se sentaría a recordar como fue su vida o a pensar, cómo pudo haber sido su vida.

* * *

– Es demasiada presión –comentó Sora mientras que levantaba los platos de la mesa. Aidou y Akatsuki abandonaron el lugar apenas engulleron todo su omelet, Ichijou en cambio se quedó a esperarla–, aún así, ¿por qué se comporta así?

– Trata de entenderla –Ichijou salió a favor de la cazadora, ella levantó la vista y trató de entenderlo como siempre. Pasando de largo su afirmación, se acercó a él y murmuró suavemente:

– Busca el sentido de ser hija de vampiros purasangre y sufrir con las malditas debilidades de los humanos –había rodeado el cuello de Ichijou con ambos brazos–, un golpe que deja cicatrices.

– Purasangre, mi abuelo hubiese ido tras ella a todo costo… además de tener a los Kuran, tendría tres Natsuri en sus manos, talvez él no pero mi abuela seguirá ejerciendo las mismas leyes arcaicas que Ichiou.

Sora besó la mejilla de Ichijou y sin separarse dijo– Uno no elige el día que en nace, no elige a su familia y mucho menos a su especie. No estamos conformes con nuestros lujos al ser lo que somos, deseamos más sin ver lo que tenemos… llegamos al borde de la locura con hechos dignos de vampiros sádicos y sin control, arrastrados a la muerte por simple capricho.

– Pero podemos cambiarlo –cortó Ichijou.

– Podemos, pero no ahora…–Sora se alejó de él para seguir guardando los ingredientes y lavando los platos, sintió que Ichijou no apartaba la mirada, supuso que estaría pensando en lo que dijo momentos antes.

* * *

Subiendo al más alto sector del edificio nuevo, la terraza era invadida por en sinfín de melodiosas notas y en simple palabras, el violín del mellizo menor sonaba en sus más altos y agudos acordes.

– ¿El "Ave María"? –preguntó recostándose contra el ventanal– Es irónico.

– Las creencias de los europeos y los americanos no son de mí gusto, si tuvieses más cultura seguirías tocando el arpa –murmuró sin dejar de tocar el violín, sabía que entre más frío fuese con su mellizo, había más posibilidades de que se comportase mejor.

– Aún sigues pensando en lo práctico que sería tener una nueva mascota –Shinichi trató de no darle en buen golpe con el arco de su violín pero se retractó al ver que Shiro estaba con la cara larga.

– ¿Seiren te rechazó de nuevo? –preguntó dejando de tocar.

– No… ni siquiera la he visto hoy… ¿no vas a matarme?

– Si tomamos en cuenta tus estupideces diarias… mejor comienza a hablar –dijo fríamente.

– Pude ver el futuro de Shiori –murmuró en voz baja, como si quisiese que Shinichi no lo escuchase (cosa que no sucedió) –. Ella no será vampiro mientras que siga saliendo con Zero, lo que me pregunto es si… ¿está bien que siga siendo humana?

Shinichi se volteó hacia su hermano, se acercó a la mesa que estaba como decoración de la terraza y en donde había dejado el estuche de su violín, lo guardó y volvió a cerrar el estuche.

– Es necesario que así sea, su sangre no tiene valor al mantener la debilidad de un humano… aún así, puede ser peligroso para ella quedarse así… mamá dijo que se mantuviese humana, papá la quiere de vuelta… ¿qué harías tú?

– ¿Qué podemos hacer?

– No intervenir –contestó suavemente, no sabían a cuál de sus padres escuchar, ahora que Rido estaba convida, era peligroso para Shiori de todas formas, sea ella vampiro o no.

– Muy bien… ella lo sabe.

– Lo sé…

Ambos descubrieron a la visitante que se escondía tras las cortinas, sabía ocultar su aroma pero no por eso era invisible.

Yuuki Kuran podía ser un peligro para todos.

* * *

Aquella melodía había sonado tan deliciosa, cualquiera se hubiese quedado como un estúpido escuchando hasta el final, distraído. Pero ella siguió leyendo aquel libro sin dejar que la música la distrajese.

– ¿Disfrutaste del "Ave María"? –era él, bajó el libro sobre la mesa y levantó la vista, Kaname estaba sentado en el sillón de enfrente, estaba tan relajado como siempre que causaba angustia al que esté cerca suyo y un profundo miedo al que lo viese directamente.

– ¿Lo hiciste tú? –Kaname sonrió realmente impresionado por el desconocimiento de su propia familia, la mayoría de las personas eran ignorantes pero había algunas que ya superaban lo aceptable.

– No fui yo…–respondió– ese fue Shinichi –Shiori miró como Kaname se levantaba de su lugar e iba hacia la mesa– ¿te gusta leer?

– Mucho –dijo Shiori, observó con qué delicadeza tomaba el libro y lo hojeaba lentamente.

– Me alegra –volvió a bajar el libro y se sentó a lado de Shiori, supo entonces que la cazadora que era un comienzo no se comparaba con la purasangre que podía ser–. Los humanos saben esconder sus verdaderos sentimientos dentro suyo, y sólo aquellos que son inteligentes manipulan con eficacia todas sus emociones.

– ¿Qué estás insinuando? –Shiori alzó una ceja y miró a Kaname.

– Eres tan humana que no puedo ver lo que hay en tu interior, ¿cómo sería si bebiese de tu sangre?

Shiori bajó la vista. Kaname la estaba incitando a reaccionar, si Zero estuviese… no se lo perdonaría jamás. Decidió mantenerse callada, quería ver hasta que punto el Kuran podía jugar con las emociones de alguien, pudiese ser que tenía la habilidad de llevar a la locura a cualquiera.

– Yo podría convertirte en vampiro –murmuró– pero sé que Kiryuu te odiará de por vida, haciendo que te vuelvas una asesina sin sentimientos y así mismo, un ser sin vida, un vampiro de verdad.

– Convirtiéndome en Yuuki, ¿no? –preguntó con una sonrisa en labios.

– Si quieres verlo de esa forma, sí. Yuuki nos tenía a ambos y así era feliz, cuando vino a vivir conmigo, al principio estaba emocionada pero luego… demostró su verdadera identidad…– Kaname alzó la barbilla de Shiori– serías más útil humana que purasangre, en parte fue culpa mía que Yuuki sea así pero por otro lado… eso es ella realmente.

– Estás apelando en contra de tu hermana.

– Te equivocas –Kaname se acercó aún más–, sólo estoy diciéndote lo que creo y coincidentemente, es verdad.

¿Podía soñar el futuro o era simple coincidencia? Su cuerpo pedía por más a cada roce que tenía con los labios de Kaname, no sabía por qué, no sabía cómo, ni sabía si estaba bien. Sólo pidió para que Zero la perdonase por todo.

Por su inmadurez, por su idiotez, por sus malditos caprichos y por la semejanza que tenía con Yuuki al tener a ambos vampiros en bandeja de plata. Deseó que su cordura siguiese en pie y la ayudase a alejarse del Kuran, simplemente no podía porque, fue lo que en un comienzo pidió con todas sus fuerza y la misma razón por la cual vino a la Academia Cross, sólo por tener a Kaname en sus manos. Entonces, ¿por qué se culpaba tanto? Zero sólo era algo que usaba para darle celos a Yuuki y hacer que ella lo desease tanto que diese guerra por él.

**¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo? **fue lo único que pudo articular mentalmente.

Tenía los pensamientos hundidos en culpa y desdén, gritaba internamente por más y a la vez, sólo quería estar sola. Y por delante, odiaba estar en la situación de Yuuki, lo detestaba con el alma y cuerpo completo, y aún más, sabía que todo esto era obra suya y de nadie más, su impotencia era tan obvia que sólo quería olvidar todos sus actos y nunca jamás volver a repetirlos.

Entonces pudo comprender que había ganado, porque ella había aparecido ahí y estaba en el marco de la puerta con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro. Dedujo que Kaname se había dado cuenta y que por eso sus movimientos se habían vuelto más lentos, más relajados. Se volteó para verse con Yuuki, tenía el rostro serio, levantó la vista hacia Kaname y vio como él fruncía el seño.

– Kaname –esa voz que trataba de sonar triste cuando en verdad sonaba a "victoria" le dio una razón por la cual separarse del Kuran y enfrentarse a la bestia que tenía enfrente.

– Yuuki –pronunció él sin darle importancia a su hermana.

Y como si hubiese sido rajada de ahí, salió de la biblioteca. Por otro lado, Shiori aún estaba pensativa, quiso saber qué realmente fue lo que estaba tramando y sólo dedujo que lo sabría en el baile de esa noche.

– Iré a mi habitación –dijo Shiori alejándose de Kaname–. No me sigas, te lo suplico.

* * *

Eso había sido raro, tanto que juró que nunca más sucedería, observó por uno de los ventanales a la noche ya llegada, el tiempo había pasado volando. Ayer habían llegado, hoy era la fiesta y mañana se iban, ¿tan rápido corría el tiempo?

Supuso que Kaito se había marchado a su habitación, la poca paciencia que tenía lo delataba fácilmente, mentiría al decir que entendía su mentalidad y por eso mismo él uno de los diez mejores cazadores de vampiros, era cruel siempre y siempre lo demostraba a través de su complicada forma de actuar.

Él era un verdadero cazador de vampiros.

Entró a su habitación y como había deducido, él ya se había marchado. Aún tenía una hora para disfrutar del agua tibia de la ducha (para su mala suerte no había bañera), imploró por todo lo bueno que al menos hubiese toallas con olor extravagante.

Dejó que el agua la mojase por completo, había optado por agua fría, nada más cómodo que llevarle la contra a su propio cuerpo. En uno de los estantes del baño había encontrado una gran cantidad de esencias para el cabello y la piel, buscando los aromas perfectos. Por lo general solía oler a madera de pino, jazmines brasileros o enebro a fin de dejar de lado el olor a sangre de vampiro, en esos momentos, el aroma que más llamaba su atención era flor de cerezo, melocotón y talvez, jazmín blanco. Exquisitamente hipnotizante. Sus cabellos que en esos momentos eran aún más largos a causa del agua adquirían su color natural con el agua, negro azulado.

Terminó de bañarse y salió para elegir el vestido que usaría, tenía muchos, la mayoría sólo fue usó una vez en su vida y después lo dejó tirado por ahí, trajo los que podía usar en la fiesta. Colores, cortes y tamaños, tenía una mini variedad en su maleta.

Cuestionó el por qué había traído tanto para una sola fiesta, contando por sobre todo que ella estaba ahí para mantener la paz y nada más. Trató de entenderse a si misma, luego de haberse quedado por minutos sentada sobre su cama en silencio, decidió restarle importancia y un último momento recurrió algo a su mente, ella tenía que estar ahí por la simple razón de que era una purasangre y tenía todo el derecho.

Buscó en su maleta un vestido que quedaría bien con sus ojos grises-azulados. Los típicos strapless que usaba no sería una opción esa noche. Tenía un vestido de estilo griego, blanco y largo, con la espalda abierta y con varias cadenillas llenas de strass, perfecto, parecería una princesita y mucho de los vampiros que conoció y que probablemente estuviesen presentes, dirían que nunca esperaban verla así. Ya había asistido a muchas fiestas organizadas por vampiros y que por supuesto, sólo tenía que hacer guardia (en ese tiempo vivía al norte de Italia), cuando volvió a Japón observó que los kimonos tenían estilo pero nada la haría superar su adicción al estilo europeo y por sobre todo, occidental. Buscó sus zapatos de tacón alto, era negro al igual que sus accesorios.

¿Qué le faltaba? ¿Maquillaje? Por lo general desistía por completo de usar cosméticos y siempre sería así. No necesitaba alterar el color de su piel, su palidez tenía una tonalidad cremosa, apetecible. No necesitaba alterar el largor de sus pestañas, eran lo suficientemente largas y oscuras. No necesitaba cambiar el color de sus labios, el color era perfecto. Y por sobre todo, con dejarse el cabello suelto era suficiente.

Sin maquillaje se sentía viva, y no una muñeca… mucho menos una vampira purasangre, era humana.

Se observó por varios minutos al espejo, no se sentía acomplejada, era feliz. Alzó las manos hacia sus labios, eso fue real. Estaba tan pensativa que no pensó en las millones de sensaciones que la arbolaron. Primero, sorpresa… luego miedo, placer… locura pero no amor, quiso entender el por qué no sintió eso. Había soñado aquel momento y se cumplió. Su cuerpo había enloquecido con el impacto, las manos de Kaname sobre ella, una en su cuello y la otra en su cintura, a pesar de ser vampiro, él tenía sus labios cálidos y el aliento suave, deseó y pidió más. ¿Qué es lo que sentía exactamente hacia Kaname?

– Eres como una princesita –y aquel ser que tenía que meter su maldita cuchara cada vez podía o tenía la oportunidad–, mi dulce hermanita se volvió Blancanieves, aunque… Blancanieves tenía el pelo corto, la piel un poco más blanca y los labios… más rojos…

– Eres increíble, en serio…–contestó secamente, quiso contestar de manera cruel pero se tragó sus todos y cada uno de sus atroces comentarios al ver a Shinichi enfrente a lado de Shiro. Quiso reír al ver el rostro de estúpidos que ambos tenían, eran tan bonitos con sus flequillos opuestos y sus ojos tan grises como azules al igual que los suyos.

– Estás hermosa –comentaron al mismo tiempo, se notaba más emoción en el mellizo mayor que en el menor, daba lo mismo, uno era más demostrativo que el otro.

– Gracias –dijo Shiori, los tres juntos, era raro. Sólo faltaban sus padres.

* * *

– Shiki-sama, Touya-sama, Souen-sama, ¿hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarles? –preguntó una de las sirvientas, los tres negaron con la cabeza.

Esperaron a que se retirase para seguir hablando entre susurros y simples murmullos.

– ¿Por qué asistimos a ésta fiesta?

– Kaname-sama ha venido –respondió Ruka.

– Los Shizume tienen tierras por casi todo el continente, además de casas de campo en América, lo tienen todo y buscan más –comentó Rima.

– No es tan increíble como creen…–Sora estaba sentada en el marco de una ventana– podemos tenerlo todo pero no por eso somos felices. Mis padres no se hablan, mis hermanas se han ido de la casa y mi hermano ha muerto… las apariencias engañan, pero aún así, espero que hayan disfrutado de la estadía aquí.

– Lo fue –dijo Shiki comiendo un pocky después.

Aidou y Akatsuki entraron a la sala de estar, ya estaban vestidos para la fiesta al igual que los demás, sólo faltaban Ichijou y los Kuran.

– Espero que se diviertan –cortó Sora saliendo cuidadosamente del marco de la ventana y pisando la alfombra con diseños florales en tonalidades azul y blanco– tengo que recibir a los invitados, con permiso.

* * *

Tenía que ser broma. Sus hermanos bajaron antes, ella tendría que esperar a Kaito, ambos tendrían que controlar la llegada y entrada de invitados, además de eso, Shiori quería esperar a que Zero llegase para saltar sobre él y primeramente golpearlo por haberse ido una semana entera.

Escuchó sus pasos despreocupados alrededor de todo el corredor y se volteó, menuda broma, tan desaliñado como Zero. Tenía la camisa con varios botones desprendidos al igual que el chaleco plateado que llevaba, su corbata estaba floja y traía su saco en manos. Sonrió al verlo con el seño fruncido.

– Hice lo que pude –comentó sin darle importancia a la sonrisa burlona que tenía en labios.

– Vámonos perfecto idiota –dijo estirando del brazo de Kaito y arrastrándolo hacia la entrada.

Cuando se pararon sobre la entrada misma, Kaito tuvo como un tic nervioso o algo parecido, tanto vampiro afectaba su sensibilidad y el poco amor que tenía hacia ellos, se desvaneció por completo. No era broma cuando Cross dijo que Kaito detestaba las "reuniones sociales" de los vampiros.

– ¿Quieres retirarte? –preguntó Shiori al ver como Kaito alejaba la mirada repugnada de la primera pareja de vampiros que entraba.

Él negó con la cabeza– Estoy bien.

Varios de los invitados miraban de la misma manera que Kaito lo hacía, con odio o repugnancia, otros observaban extrañados y la gran mayoría con indiferencias. Shiori sólo esperaba a Zero.

Habían pasado unas tres horas más o menos y parecía ser que los invitados ya no llegarían, Shiori estiró de Kaito y ambos entraron juntos, si desconociesen la verdadera identidad de ellos, cualquiera diría que es una simple fiesta de gente rica.

Sora se encontraba a pocos metros de ellos, ésta buscaba con la mirada a Ichijou, necesitaba apoyarse en alguien, había demasiada gente y se sentía incómoda con todos ellos.

Shiori sintió cuanta era su incomodidad ante todo eso, quiso ayudarla pero Kaito la arrastró hasta un pilar y le susurró– Traeré nuestras armas, ¿qué quieres en específico?

– Sólo a Odette –dijo ella–, no tardes mucho.

– No te aseguro nada.

Bufó hastiada y asintió, ¿qué se supone que haría ella sola ahí? Observar como se divertían no era mala idea, quiso tomarse algo pero lo único que había eran tabletas de sangre y whisky por todos lados, había demasiada comida y poca variedad de bebidas, se sentó sobre una sillón individual y ladeó la cabeza, sonrió.

No se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo observada atentamente por un invitado en específico.

Ella había hecho caso omiso por completo a su alrededor al ver entrar a sus dos hermanos, los presentes en su mayoría se hicieron a un lado para dejar entrar a los mellizos, bajaban la cabeza o la mirada, los dos Kuran entraban detrás y los invitados respondían de la misma forma.

Escuchó a Nagamichi Aidou decir– Mellizos Natsuri, hace tiempo que no los veía por el consejo.

– Lo mismo digo, Aidou-san –contestó Shiro.

– Nuestra estadía en España nos impidió venir a Japón con regularidad, pero ahora que estamos estudiando en la Academia Cross, tenga por seguro que nos verá muy a menudo –siguió Shinichi.

Desvió la mirada por unos segundos y se encontró que el rostro despiadado de Yuuki, iba del brazo de Kaname pero leía en sus ojos el enojo que sentía hacia él o hacia ella. Quiso evitar por completo el contacto con ella, se levantó disimuladamente del sillón individual y se coló entre las sombras de los pilares, caminó lentamente y fue hacia la salida, que noche había sido esa, interesante si. Tenía que sentarse a hablar seriamente con sus hermanos.

Salió afuera y tomó aire, la noche estaba fresca y agradable al tacto, aspiró profundo y se relajó por completo, mientras que la fiesta seguía su curso, ella estaba lejos sintiendo el ambiente y aún esperando a que Zero volviese.

– ¿Disfrutas de la noche?

– Vete… tu compañía me da asco, tanto que quiero suicidarme por cada vez que te veo –dijo tajante en una sola frase que concentraba un odio inmenso y por supuesto, repugnancia.

– No diré nada más que… si no quieres que se revele lo que en realidad eres, aléjate de Zero, es muy última advertencia.

Shiori se giró violentamente y miró con rabia a Yuuki.

– Eres una vil y ponzoñosa víbora.

– Mira quién lo dice…–Yuuki tenía una sonrisa en labios que delataba muchas cosas– eres igual a mí. Desde que recuerdo bien, tienes en bandeja de plata a Zero como a Kaname, no voy a perdonarte por haber besado a Kaname y mucho menos lo haré ahora que Zero y tú están juntos.

– No me busques Yuuki.

– Tú no lo hagas… todos sabrán quién eres, recuérdalo, todos sabrán si es que sigues a lado de Zero… te doy una semana para que alejes de él –agregó secamente antes de irse.

Shiori sintió el veneno de sus palabras y el dolor que la inundó fue aún peor, apoyó una mano sobre el rostro y trató de no ir y sacarle la cabeza en esos mismos momentos, quería hacerlo y ganas no le faltaban, pero ¿qué ganaba al matarla en medio de una reunión de vampiros? Ser asesinada en medio de la multitud no era algo que le agradase mucho.

Dirigió su mirada al vacío y trató de no quebrarse internamente, aún podía ganar, mediante lo acontecido esa tarde tenía posibilidades, sólo una pequeña frase de Yuuki determinó lo que ella estuvo esperando desde hace tiempo "_tienes en bandeja de plata a Zero como a Kaname_".

¿Kaname la quería?

Alzó la mirada apenas escuchó unas pisadas cercanas a ella, alzó la mirada y fue cuando la sangre se le congeló en segundos. Heterocromía en rojo y azul, sabía de él, conocía su historial, sabía de lo que era capaz y asesinó a su madre.

Trató de moverse nuevamente pero tuvo el mismo resultado, quería gritar pero la voz no le salía y de todas formas no le serviría de mucho.

No tenía su sable a manos, el estúpido de Kaito no había vuelto con sus armas, estaba sola en la entrada de la mansión y a merced del que en un comienzo tuvo que ser su amo.

– Natsuri –se acercó lentamente a la cazadora, encontró divertido el miedo en su rostro, la fragilidad de sus facciones lo hacían más interesante y convertir a aquella cazavampiros en vampiro era una opción que no podía dejar pasar.

¿En dónde estaban los mellizos? Quería pedir ayuda, aunque en verdad, lo único que conseguiría es humillarse públicamente.

– Shiori –la versión adolescente de Rido se acercó vorazmente tanto que en menos de lo que pudo contar ya estaba enfrente suyo y poniendo una mano sobre su mejilla, alejando sus cabellos porque en esos momentos eran un estorbo– eres una mezcla de interesante, ¿a qué sabrá tu sangre?

– ¿Tú crees que tu cabeza hará "ploof" o "boom" cuando te disparé? –bendita sea la hora o el momento en el que había llegado, un suspiro de alivio se escapó de sus labios antes de sentir como era apartada por dos brazos y escondida detrás de un traje negro, un aroma familiar que inundó sus pulmones y llenó cada célula de su ser con una alegría inmensa. Ahí estaba él, era Zero.

– ¡Zero! –tenía a la Bloody Rose apuntando a la cabeza del Rido adolescente, escuchó el sonido que hacía al ser cargada.

– ¡Basta! –Sora salía afuera para detener en esos momentos la escena que se armó– Kiryuu-kun, detente por favor, no ataques al joven Nakamura-sama… él viene de parte del consejo –concluyó levantando la vista hacía el recién llegado.

Zero estiró el brazo y buscó a Shiori, aún seguía detrás suyo, estaba en silencio y tenía la mirada perdida hacia donde estaba Nakamura.

– Nakamura-sama, por favor, adelante, lo estaba esperando –el Rido adolescente pasó de largo a Zero y a Shiori, fue a lado de Sora y caminó junto a ella hacia adentro.

En ese lapso de tiempo, Shiori nunca había soltado a Zero.

Shiori tenía hundidas las manos en el saco de Zero, la cabeza recostada en su espalda y el miedo dentro. Aún no podía creer que él estuviese ahí, ¡cuánto tiempo lo estuvo esperando! Suavemente se volteó para tenerla enfrente y observar cuan paralizada estaba su expresión, veía en los ojos grises-azulados un vacío indescriptible, optó por acariciar su cabeza y esperar a que ella volviese a actuar normalmente.

– Vamos adentro –murmuró Zero, Shiori negó con la cabeza–. No podemos quedarnos toda la noche aquí –dijo, Shiori asintió–. Te ha hecho daño.

– ¿Qué? –Shiori levantó la vista, su brazo izquierdo se entumeció por completo cuando Zero hizo presión en el hematoma que tenía en la muñeca– ¡auch!

Zero frunció el entrecejo y apretó los labios.

– No es reciente… ¿cómo te lo has hecho? –preguntó Zero.

– Zero… yo…–bajó la mirada, ¿cómo iba a decirle que fue Yuuki? No quería decirle, no podía porque se jugaba el pellejo y talvez, su amistad con Zero– te lo contaré más tarde… ¿sí?

El rostro de Zero no cambió de expresión, simplemente estiró de la muñeca sana de Shiori y la arrastró hacia adentro. Los vampiros que se encontraban ahí ignoraron por completo su entrada pero aquellos como la mayoría de los purasangre y los nobles que conocían a Zero se voltearon para mirarlos, ambos estaban con los rostros sombríos.

Entre los presentes, Kouchi Nakamura tenía la vista fija en ambos y en específico a la cazadora, tampoco perdía de vista a la hija de Yuri Kuran, Yuuki.

Ambas propiedad suya.

– Has vuelto…–susurró Shiori.

– ¿Ahora te das cuenta? –preguntó sarcástico Zero.

– Hay varias cosas que quería contarte…

Zero se detuvo y miró fríamente a Shiori– Hay varias que quiero escuchar y una de esas es la explicación de eso que tienes de adorno en la muñeca.

Es normal se dijo, siempre es así de frío pensó. Zero no había soltado su brazo desde que vio la marca en su muñeca. Dudaba si él creería cuando ella le dijera que fue un vampiro que tuvo de cazar, si le decía que fue Yuuki, podía estar arruinando todo lo que avanzó hasta ahora.

Shiori y Zero se sentaron en un juego de sillones, él tenía aún el entrecejo fruncido, ella ya había relajado la expresión.

– Zero…–articuló lentamente, alzó la mirada hacia él y pudo sentir el filo de su mirada cuando bajó los ojos para mirarla. Él estaba molesto– ¿estás enojado conmigo? –preguntó.

– No –contestó. Se dio cuenta de que cuanta fue la tensión a la que sometió a Shiori y trató de disculparse, pudo distinguir que su mirada gris-azulada estaba apunto de soltar lágrimas o algo así, la rodeó con un brazo y la atrajo para si mismo– ¿quieres retirarte a descansar? Yo me quedaré a cubrir tu turno…

– Me siento bien, no es necesario –dijo ella, tomó la mano de Zero y lo rozó por su mejilla, estaba fría y era agradable al tacto.

Shiori apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Zero, tanto había sucedido y aún se preguntaba cómo le contaría todo sin que el se enojase con ella.

– ¿Quieres que te muestre tu habitación? –Shiori recordó que Sora le había mostrado cuál era la habitación para Zero, quiso mostrársela, a lo mejor alivianaba la tensión con él.

– Vamos –dijo él levantándose y dando una mano para Shiori se apoye en ella.

Dejaron atrás a la fiesta y se fueron por los oscuros corredores de la casa, estaban más silenciosos que en la mañana.

Shiori se detuvo a unos metros de la puerta de la habitación y empujó a Zero contra una pared.

– ¿Por qué te fuiste…? –preguntó apoyando el rostro en su pecho– ¿por qué tardaste tanto?

– Sólo fue una semana –el tiempo transcurrió tan lentamente que parecieron más de una sola semana, apoyó los brazos por la espalda de Shiori y los deslizó hasta su cintura.

– No parece haber sido una semana…

– No –sentenció Zero.

– ¿Has cazado al vampiro?

– Sí…–contestó sintiendo el cuerpo de Shiori relajándose lentamente, acarició sus cabellos hasta que escuchó suspiros más profundos, levantó su rostro y sonrió por primera vez desde que había llegado.

– Me alegra que hayas vuelto.

– Me alegra haber vuelto –dijo–, mañana ya estaremos de nuevo en la Academia Cross… te preparé algo de comer que te gustará mucho.

– Gracias…

* * *

– ¿Ha sido Kiryuu Zero el que acaba de llegar? –preguntó Shiro bajando la copa de vino sobre una mesa y girándose hacia uno de sus sirvientes, éste asintió con la cabeza– Retírate.

Se había quedado pensativo, quiso entender cual era el chiste de la venida de Zero hasta ahí, había una posibilidad de que hubiese venido por Shiori, y otra podía ser Yuuki. Sintió que no se había formado un nuevo triángulo, su hermana se había unida al triángulo existente y ahora estaba en medio, siendo disputada como el juguete nuevo

Shiro quiso saltar de un puente al ver entrar a su mismo progenitor, debería ser una broma o algo así pero cuando descubrió que todos los presentes bajaban la cabeza en señal de sumo respeto y hasta el mismo Kaname desvió por unos momentos la mirada de él, quiso salir corriendo pero el maldito de Shinichi había aparecido a lado suyo y su padre ya lo encontró en el momento en que todos bajaban sus cabezotas.

– ¿Por qué ha venido? –se preguntaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

– Que haya venido a una fiesta de la Sociedad es algo muy malo –murmuró Shinichi–, se ha enterado de algo y decidió venir a ver por su cuenta.

– ¿Qué le decimos?

– Yo qué sé… si pudiésemos salir corriendo, lo haríamos.

– ¡Joder! Está viniendo hacia nosotros.

– Esto no se ve bien…

* * *

Shiori se había quedado estática por unos momentos, levantó la vista hacia Zero y dijo– ¿Podemos volver al salón?

Zero enarcó una ceja y luego respondió– Vayamos –contestó poco convencido, Shiori tomó su mano como le era costumbre y tiró de ella para conducir a Zero por los pasillos de la mansión, bajaron las escaleras y fueron por los pasillos con estaba detrás del salón, abrieron una de las puertas y entraron nuevamente.

Había mucha tensión en el lugar y no sólo ella lo había sentido, Zero observaba al vampiro que acababa de entrar al salón, era uno que nunca había visto en toda su vida.

– ¿Quién…? –logró articular Zero.

Shiori no quiso responder. El mismo cabello blanco como la nieve de Shinichi pero dos orbes azules profundo, más alto, pálido y vestido con una gala impecable.

– Padre –murmuró ella lo suficientemente suave como para que Zero no la escuchase, el parecido que el recién llegado tenía con sus hermanos y con ella misma eran increíbles, entonces ¿cómo demonios Zero aún no se había dado cuenta de ese detalle?

Supuso entonces que algo raro estaba sucediendo, sus hermanos estaban tan paralizados como ella, sintió su tensión corporal y talvez, mental. ¿Tenían miedo de su propio padre?

– Yusei Natsuri –aquel había sido Kaito, se había colocado a lado de Zero y colocó un codo sobre su hombro a manera de apoyo–, no ha aparecido en sociedad desde que recuerdo bien, su última vez fue en la gran reunión que organizó Ichiou en honor a Kaname al cumplir quince años, desde entonces, y al igual que sus hijos, se mantuvo oculto o alejado de la Sociedad de Vampiros Japonesa.

– Él desistió de la juerga vampírica japonesa, me sorprende –dijo Zero.

– ¿En dónde estabas Zero? Ya me hacías falta…

– ¿Tú también?

– ¿Qué le sucede a tu novia?

Zero bajó la mirada hasta donde Shiori se encontraba observando al recién llegado, le sorprendió su forma de actuar y todo eso había sido desde que llegaron ahí. Quiso llevársela consigo pero sabía que iba a ganarse unos cuanto golpes.

Y también se fijo en como iba vestida.

Sus cabellos se esparcían por todos lados, eran largos, oscuros y cubrían su espalda y más, el fino vestido blanco que tenía llamaba en especial su atención por las cadenillas que colgaban en de su espalda y unas cuantas estaba como cinto. Tenía apenas dieciséis años, ¿cómo hacía para parecer de mayor edad y desde cuándo se vestía así?

Las pocas veces que estuvieron muy pegados, uno al otro, olió su aroma poco inusual; era muy dulce. En realidad estaba bellísima esa noche, de no ser por aquellas marcas que tenía en su muñeca, parecería una vampira como casi todos del salón.

Y fue cuando ese pensamiento invadió por completo su mente. Ella podía ser un vampiro al igual que Yuuki.

– Zero, ¡bailemos! –Shiori estiró el brazo de Zero y lo arrastró hacia donde estaban muchos de los vampiros bailando, rodeó su cuello con ambos brazos y sonrió– ¿qué sucede? –preguntó al ver su rostro distraído, desconcertado… perdido– Zero… ¿te encuentras bien?

Él estaba silencioso, seguía cada ritmo de la música a la perfección, tenía el rostro sumiso y hundido en sus pensamientos, tiró de su cuello y lo acercó a ellas.

– ¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó a milímetros de sus labios, notó un leve temblor en sus labios, miró con suavidad a Zero, iba a darle aunque sea un beso suave hasta que ella apareció nuevamente.

– Zero…–dijo con su maldita y suave voz, quiso sacarle los ojos en cuanto estuvo cerca de Zero pero algo que pudo notar en él fue que había recobrado sus cincos sentidos apenas la tuvo cerca suyo, eso definitivamente le dolió.

– Dejaré que hablen –Shiori se alejó, no por Yuuki, sino por Zero. Ella había olvidado que Zero aún amaba a Yuuki.

Se alejó dolida, apenas llegó y ya se lo arrebataron, necesitaba apoyarse en alguien y ese era Zero, su mejor amigo. Fue hacia una de las terrazas, a lo mejor la soledad sería siempre su mejor compañera, silencio y por sobre todo, tristeza. Estaba enamorada de Kaname y de… Zero. Sacó una cinta y se la ató al pelo, era bastante incómodo que sus cabellos cayesen sobre sus hombros y la molestasen a cada movimiento, estaba tan disgustada, molesta.

Se dio cuenta de que había venido por Kaname pero en realidad… estaba enamorada de Zero. Sólo podía ser una maldita idiota al terminar así.

Quiso retroceder todo y haber tras Zero desde un comienzo.

– Zero… ¿por qué? –aún recordaba su cuerpo a mil cuando tuvo su primer roce con él, su corazón palpitando a cada segundo, su alma que se desbordaba al sentir sus manos.

En cambio, cuando Kaname la besó, sentía su cuerpo ardiendo, para tener dieciséis años eran muchas emociones para ella pero no por eso, se quedaría corta si decía que pidió por más, quería que todo se detuviese y a la vez, que nunca terminara.

– No sirvió de nada que te escondiesen de mí… dulzura –era él y definitivamente, esa no era su noche–. Cuando eres un vampiro o humano, da lo mismo, la adolescencia es la etapa más difícil… tú deseas a uno y amas a otro… es simplemente eso.

El de cabellos color vino tinto y la heterocromía roja y azul lo hacían destacar de entre los demás invitados, sin contar a sus respectivos hijo y ex-esposa.

– Viviste falsamente y siempre lo harás, serás pisoteada, débil y te compararán con la que más odias... Yuuki Kuran –el acarició su espalda descubierta e hizo que tuviese escalofríos por todo el cuerpo–. En cambio, si te conviertes en vampiro… lo tendrás todo. En un comienzo fuiste de mi propiedad y te estoy dando la libertad de elegir… a la buena o a la mala.

Shiori alzó la mirada hacia el salón de baile. Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla.

– Haz lo que quieras –murmuró, la reencarnación de Rido sonrió.

– No dolerá… mucho.

* * *

**El tiempo se detuvo.**

Al oler sangre, aquellos que se alimentaban de ella alertaron sus sentidos al máximo.

**Tuve miedo.**

Estaba inmóvil, su cuerpo sin vida y él había desaparecido.

**Estaba tan oscuro.**

Habían llegado tarde.

**¿Sería cierto?**

Ella había comenzado a cambiar, físicamente cuando vieron sus labios teñirse de un rojo más brillante y su piel perdió ese color cremoso.

**Soy una purasangre.**

El que llevaba el apellido Natsuri al frente se acercó lentamente, cargó en sus brazos su cuerpo teñido en sangre.

**De ahora en más, soy Shiori Natsuri, última hija de los purasangre Natsuri, máxima heredera de la herencia materna.**

Se hizo un corte en la muñeca y vertió su sangre en los labios entreabiertos de ella.

**Ahora mismo, seré una asesina… como debí ser en un comienzo. Has de odiarme, Zero Kiryuu, pero yo me encargaré de que te des cuenta quién te conviene,**

– Shiori… despierta –susurró.

** Su voz me era familiar, era mi padre.**

Los mellizos, los Kuran y unos pocos vampiros observaban, el mismo Zero estaba paralizado.

**Abrir los ojos.**

Buscaron la manera de no sorprenderse al ver como las orbes grises-azulados brillaban aún más que de costumbre, pudo entender que había sobrevivido a la mordida de Rido.

**Un nuevo comienzo.**

– De hoy en más… eres Shiori Natsuri –comentó Yusei bajando a su hija y ayudándola a que su pusiese de pie.

**Te veo Zero… no puedes creer lo que ves, no puedes asimilar que te ha sucedido dos veces… ¿verdad?**

Shiori tenía sangre en el vestido y le quedaba perfecto, su belleza estaba acentuada con el reflejo de la luna, sus facciones faciales se había vuelto aún más hermosas que en un comienzo, sus ojos se aclararon, sus labios subieron de tono, su piel se aclaró y pero ella seguía pensando de la misma manera, aún sentía lo mismo. Lo único que cambió fue… su cuerpo.

**Zero… no te vayas, la noche recién ha comenzado.**

Tenía que esperar, en ese momento, la siguiente batalla había comenzado.

* * *

**Aquí termina :33 aguanten hasta el capítulo 5 en donde comienza la verdadera historia, recuerden... esto es como un prólogo dividido en cautro, gracias po haber leído y espero sus reviews con sugerencias o críticas, lo que deseen :33 no omito nada n_n.**

**Saludos.**

** Annie Leto.**


	5. Un Nuevo Comienzo

**Hola! cómo andan? aquí llego con el capítulo 5 *-* hasta ahora, agradezco a todos los que han leído este fic, en serio, muchisimas gracias! un detalle! Taylor es el nombre del padre adoptivo de Shiori... espero sus reviews!**

** Eso es todo :33 saludos y que comience el fic!**

* * *

**Letra Negrita:** pensamientos.

_Letra Cursiva: _tiempo pasado, o recuerdos.

* * *

_Vanos comienzos, absurdos y por sobre todo, gratos y cautivadores. Se le hizo agua en los labios al sentir el olor a sangre que se corría por su piel, quemaba sus pulmones, sus entrañas, su alma. Se levantó de la bañera y miró a Sora que estaba sentada en una silla y tenía un libro en manos._

– _Te dejado una muda de ropa sobre la cama, Shiori-sama –dijo Sora bajando la mirada. Shiori ante la carencia de ubicación en tiempo y espacio, desvió la mirada y siguió caminando. Dejó que la toalla se deslizase por su cuerpo, se sentía raro estar así, el viento helado hizo que se girase para ver hacia la ventana abierta, sin que pudiese evitarse, ésta se cerró fuertemente en un abrir y cerrar de ojos._

_ Pequeño error, pudo haber roto la ventana y desde cuándo le importaba si se rompía o no, simple, su conciencia estaba buscando la forma de entender y asimilar lo que había a su alrededor sin dejar de tomar en cuenta el detalle de que era vampiro, escuchó el silencio sepulcral que había en la casa, supuso que serían las una o dos de la mañana. La hora perfecta._

– _¿Qué sucedió después? –preguntó Shiori, quería escuchar una respuesta creativa, o mejor dicho que fuese lo suficientemente razonable, sólo razonable para considerarla._

– _El baile continuó –fue lo que respondió Sora._

– _No es suficiente –murmuró astillando los ventanales de la habitación, quería saber qué sucedió y lo iba a descubrir de todas formas, miró a Sora y se levantó de la cama para hablar con ella– ¿Zero se ha quedado?_

– _Sí._

_ Shiori saltó y fue hacia a ponerse rápidamente la ropa que Sora le había dejado, estaba lista para enfrentar el genio de Zero, en esos momentos, Shiori estaba llena de odio y rencor hacia Yuuki, le daba igual viva o muerta, Kaname no podría defender su inútil trasero por muco tiempo, acabaría con ella y de ser posible, sería esa misma noche._

_ Para su mala suerte, sus hermanos tenían otra cosa planeada._

* * *

_Claro que nunca pensó encontrarse con eso. Recordó que Zero siempre se quedaba los fines de semana en la casa de Cross, fue corriendo hacia ahí y terminó de esa forma. A mitad de las escaleras y con la Bloody Rose apuntando a su frente._

– _Zero…– ¿desde hace cuanto no se veían? – Zero._

_ Como si fuese a funcionar, él seguía apuntando la Bloody y Shiori seguí observando paralizada con el "Zero" en labios._

– _Eres igual a Yuuki –fue dolorosa, la comparación más cruel que podía haberle hecho._

– _No… Zero…_

– _Vete, por favor._

– _¡No! –dijo molesta, frunció los labios y golpeó la Bloody, alejándola de su frente– Yo no soy como ella… mi lado humano sigue vivo… aún estoy viva._

_ Zero desvió la mirada, ¿podía ser como Yuuki? Acaso, no se daba cuenta que hasta ahora seguía siendo la misma._

– _No me juzgues… no lo hagas Zero… te lo suplico, no lo hagas._

– _¿Cómo esperas que no lo hagas?_

* * *

Cerca del final. Pudo perderlo todo, pero lo consiguió, logró su propósito.

Suspiró con suavidad, no había mucha diferencia entre ser humano y ser vampiro, uniforme negro, uniforme blanco. Sólo después de haber bebido la sangre de su hermano, pudo ver que el hambre afectaba a sus cinco sentidos, con el cuerpo "vivo" nuevamente, fue junto a su padre y como lo estaba esperando, él sólo diría que le alegraba verle y que, tenía libertad de hacer lo que quisiese.

En tres minutos dejó su falsa humanidad de lado y pasó a ser una purasangre más de la gran gala japonesa, los cambios externos no fueron más que la simple variación de tonalidades y en cuanto a los internos, su mentalidad seguía siendo la misma de siempre, seguía siendo la misma persona, sólo que con más potencia mental.

Sonidos, colores y olores, todos adquirieron más nitidez a su alrededor, todo a su alrededor poseía más vida y por supuesto, ella estaba ahí para destrozarlo todo al derramar sangre. Trató de hacerlo, trató de controlar su hambre pero simplemente, no pudo. La encerraron con sus hermanos y por más que hizo uso de autocontrol, terminó por beber la sangre de ambos hasta saciarse.

Sangre. Pasó un día desde su transformación y ya tenía que beber las malditas tabletas de sangre, quería vomitar cada vez que una pequeña gota de ese líquido roza sus labios, deseó no ser una neófita.

Habiendo terminado la rehabilitación vampírica, volvieron a la Academia Cross, fue ahí donde todo se tornó difícil. Mientras que los mellizos se iban de la academia (según ellos porque ya no tenían nada que hacer en la academia), especialmente para cazar a Rido, mientras que Kaname se quedaba nuevamente a cargo de los vampiros que se quedaron en la clase nocturna.

Renunció a su brazalete de prefecta y uniforme negro, dejó sus sables Odette y Odile, olvidó el emblema de Doppelhänder, dejó todo atrás. Vistió de blanco, mostró a su padre su lealtad y siguió estudiando, ahora como una purasangre más.

Todo estaba tan silencioso, alzó la vista hasta el techo, se sentía extraña. El último domingo que pasó como humana, permaneció inconciente, hermoso recuerdo pensó sarcástica.

Abrazó su almohada, en términos sencillos, se sentía más vulnerable sin sus sables. Era tan patética y por así también, irreal. Se levantó de su cama y suspiró, en sólo un día había sido adiestrada como un perro, era denigrante. Sumisa, obediente… débil.

Astilló la copa que tenía en manos, su brutalidad era algo que ni sometiéndola cambiarían, apretó con más fuerza su copa, sintió furia por sobre todo. Su sangre se deslizó por su brazo, abrió el puño y cayeron los rastros pulverizados de vidrio. Aún no era suficiente, quería más y por su maldita ambición dirigió sus pies a la habitación del presidente del dormitorio, se iba a desquitar con alguien y ese alguien sería el Kuran que tanto deseó, iba a tocar antes de entrar hasta que él le concede la libertad de entrar. Por su mirada pacífica/autoritaria, distinguió que se preguntaba de miles y millones de maneras el por qué estaba ahí.

Ella quiso saber qué le encontraba de divertido estar tirado sobre un sillón viejo sin nada más que hacer que leer cartas de la Sociedad, trató de reflejarse en él con sutiles trazos mentales, lo que consiguió fue una mirada severa y por supuesto, el enderezamiento del vampiro que estaba desparramado sobre un viejo mueble.

Articularía pequeñas frases con cizaña en medio de todo, Kaname sólo necesitó de un acercamiento para hacerla tragarse hasta la última de sus palabras, se sentía débil nuevamente.

– ¿De mal humor? –preguntó bajando su mirada hasta su rostro, estaba con el entrecejo casi fruncido, más bien parecía una mueca.

– Más del que crees –respondió tajante, se arrepintió por completo de haber ido a desquitarse precisamente con él.

– ¿A qué debo tu… inesperada visita? –Shiori desvió la mirada hacia la ventana, era tedioso tener que responder tantas preguntas.

– No tenía a quién fastidiar –confesó, su perspicacia seguía sorprendiéndola. Lo observó tendido, estaba tan melancólico como siempre y la diferencia de que él ahora sonreía.

Shiori observó cuanto orden había en la habitación de Kaname.

– ¿No compartes habitación con Yuuki?

– Ella tiene su espacio –contestó, desvió la mirada y siguió leyendo– ¿qué tanto la odias?

– Tanto como tú la quieres –respondió secamente–, me molesta.

Kaname bajó su libro en el suelo, en sus planes estaban cuidar de Yuuki pero con Shiori muy cerca, le sería difícil. Siendo humana era tenaz, como vampiro, es invencible. Se levantó y fue hacia Shiori.

– ¿Qué haces? –preguntó al sentir la mano de Kaname sobre su cabeza.

– Para ser neófita, te comportas muy bien –deslizó su mano hasta una mejilla–. Eres una caja de secretos.

– Yo no quiero ser una neófita, pero si es lo que tengo que afrontar… es mejor disimularlo.

– Me intriga saber la razón.

Shiori bajó la mirada. ¿Por qué no quería serlo? Talvez, porque no quería ser como Yuuki, primeramente era verdad pero ahora, podía ser en respeto a lo que fue en un comienzo, humana. O podía ser por… Zero.

– Preferiría obviar esa parte –murmuró.

– Tengo curiosidad por saber en lo que piensas –Shiori abrió los ojos como platos al ver como Kaname se acercaba a ella, como la primera vez que la besó. Shiori retrocedía y Kaname avanzaba, se paralizó al sentir la puerta tras su espalda, observó cuanta era la posibilidad de terminar como la vez pasada, Kaname tenía la mirada tan suave y de nuevo, desesperante–. ¿No fue tu deseo desde que llegaste aquí?

Era verdad, pero todo había cambiado desde que trató de usar a Zero. En esos momentos podría estar disfrutando la cercanía de Kaname, de su presencia o hasta, podría disfrutar bebiendo su sangre, tenía todo lo que deseó siempre y simplemente, no era lo suficiente y en específico, ya no lo quería.

Kaname seguía causándole estragos internos, pero ya no sentía nada hacia él. En cambio, sentía que no aguantaba sin la cercanía de Zero.

– ¿Adónde fue Yuuki? –Kaname interpretó como desconfianza plena, su voz la delataba.

– No lo sé, ha de estar en su cuarto o en otro lado –dijo restándole importancia.

Shiori se deslizó contra la puerta.

– Tienes una nueva oportunidad, aprovéchala.

Kaname estiró la mano para pasársela a Shiori, ésta divagó antes de tomarla y ser alzada suavemente.

– ¿Una nueva oportunidad? –desvió la mirada– He perdido toda oportunidad, Kaname… tú sabrías que está bien, ¿por qué convertiste a Yuuki? Ella pudo tener una vida a lado de Zero, feliz…

**Y yo nunca lo hubiese conocido… y jamás me hubiese enamorado de él**, pensó sonriendo amargamente.

– Hay veces que no nos damos cuenta de los errores que cometemos, es eso… fue mi egoísmo el que causó que ella sea así…–Kaname parecía sincero.

– ¿Es lo que piensas?

– Es la realidad… pero aún así, ella ya no es para Zero, ni Zero para ella… desde que se convirtió en purasangre, ella no es merecedora de él –lo mismo sucedería con ella, también era una purasangre – en cambio tú… mientras eras humana, no merecías estar con Zero por tu falsa forma de ver las cosas, ahora que estás ubicada en la realidad… tienes todo a tus pies, espero que lo aproveches como se debe.

* * *

Se quedó observando la ventana, ella era una vampira al igual que lo era Yuuki también, se giró en la cama y miró hacia la pared. Aún recordaba todo, lo veía como si estuviese viviendo ese recuerdo en ese mismo momento.

Recordó su cuerpo inerte y teñido en rojo, se arrepintió de haberla dejado sola. Él se encontraba bailando con Yuuki cuando en realidad tenía que estar con ella, con Shiori.

Y todo empeoró cuando Yuuki rodea su cuello con sus brazos, estaba tan cerca, recordaba cada característica de su cuerpo, pero su mente era otra, sintió que ella apoyaba su cabeza sobre su hombro; sintió culpa al sentir como una ansiedad al tenerla tan cerca suyo, quiso abrazarla con más fuerza pero se detuvo, se detuvo cuando olfateó la sangre de alguien conocido en el ambiente, demasiado familiar para pasar desapercibido.

Levantó el rostro y olfateó el aire, siguió con la mirada el rastro del olor, todo apuntaba hacia donde Shiori había ido, entonces, supo que algo andaba mal.

Y más que mal, era peor. Cuando había llegado, ya estaba con el purasangre Natsuri, éste vertía su sangre y sus labios se teñían de rojo.

– Miau –escuchó un maullido proveniente de la sala, tuvo curiosidad por saber de dónde provenía ese maullido.

* * *

Quiso saber cuál fue la razón que la llevaba a tirarse en el establo a observar a esa yegua que tanto la odiaba. La odiaba desde que era humana y el simple hecho de haberse convertido en vampiro empeoraba la cosa, era el animal favorito de Zero, Lily era mejor compañía que ella.

Yuuki omitió por completo sus pensamientos ante el relinchido de la yegua, era molesta cuando se lo proponía, supuso que sólo era imaginación suya, pero, ¿podía ser que había perdido a Zero? Lo tuvo todo y ahora lo estaba perdiendo, ¿era una broma?

La chica que tenía ojos grises-azulados había llegado para arruinar su existencia; primero porque quería a su Kaname para ella y segundo; ahora deseaba a Zero. Para mejorar la situación, era purasangre y no cualquiera, había sido que su padre era el mismísimo líder de la mafia japonesa, dinero no le faltaba. Sus hermanos estaban tan dispuestos a igualar a su padre, pero en realidad no era eso lo que deseaban, Yuuki los había visto, a comparación de el resto de su familia, ellos tenían el rasgos de humanidad presentes, en especial el mayor.

Lo mismo sucedía con la hermana, fue una humana que muchos hubiesen deseado y lo harían más ahora que parecía una muñeca de porcelana. De seguro estaría con Kaname, lo más probable. Mientras que ella era excluida por completo.

Zero la rechazó en el baile, Kaname ya no le trataba igual, Sayori no tenía tiempo para estar a lado suyo; Akatsuki, Hanabusa, Takuma, Rima, Ruka y Shiki tenía sus propios asuntos, los mellizos que solían hablar de vez en cuando con ella, no se encontraban; Cross estaba fuera, Yagari y Kaito la matarían antes de hablar con ella. Shiori no querría ni verla.

Había decaído tristemente, pude ser mejor persona y sólo lo empeoró todo al dejarse llevar por sus instintos, tanto que llegó a pensar y a compararse una y otra vez con Rido, después de todo… ¿no eran tan diferentes? La conciencia la carcomía y deseó nunca haber cometido aquellos actos en contra de Shiori.

Pudieron ser algo, pudieron haberse llevado bien… talvez, pudiesen haber sido amigas, pero ahora que había provocado a los instintos de la Natsuri, sólo podía esperar que ella la matase tarde o temprano, a fin de cuentas, ella se lo había buscado.

Torció la mirada en una expresión fría y carente de sentido, no podía enmendarse y mucho menos, ayudar con la cacería de Rido pero podía apoyar a su hermano, podía tratar de hacer las cosas más fáciles y simplemente ir por una segunda oportunidad. Podía hacerlo, ¿no?

No se merecía a Zero, no se merecía a Kaname, no se merecía a nadie.

* * *

– Jaque mate –dijo Kaname cerrando cualquier salida que el rey de Shiori pudiese usar.

– Bien jugado –Shiori dio un manotazo al tablero de ajedrez, desparramando las piezas por todo el lugar, subió sobre el escritorio–, ya ha amanecido, jugamos toda la noche.

– ¿Podrías bajarte del escritorio? –preguntó frunciendo los labios y mirando con desaprobación a Shiori.

– Ahora que sé varias cosas, puedo decirte que las… Rido no se dejará cazar fácilmente, trataré de que me dejen entrar a la asociación aunque no podré asegurarte nada… Kaito no me quiere ver ni pintada en oro, pero Zero…

– Haz lo que tengas que hacer…

– ¿Me das la autorización para moverme a gusto? –preguntó tanteando al borde del escritorio, dedicó una mirada socarrona a Kaname antes de saltar al suelo y torcer la mirada al observar como la puerta se abría y por Ichijou– ¡Ichijou, hola! –éste asintió en forma de saludo.

– Kaname, tengo que hablarte sobre algo…

– Cierto… me retiro –Shiori dio varias zancadas hasta la puerta– con permiso.

* * *

Quería hablar con Zero, quería estar con él, quería disculparse. En un comienzo, ellos tenían una relación más de amigos que de novios, durante el baile en la casa de Sora, ya podía notarse un lazo más unido y ahora que ya no estaban juntos, sentía que en verdad lo necesitaba. Su mundo fue siempre él y ella estuvo tan ciega corriendo detrás de Kaname y la maldita obsesión de hundir a Yuuki.

Una vez que terminó su entrevista con el Kuran, bajó rápidamente las escaleras del dormitorio y fue rápidamente hacia el dormitorio del Sol, quiso estar ahí, recordaba todo lo que pasó ahí, por más que fuese tedioso recordaba a todos y cada uno de esos que la sacaron de quicio la hacían extrañar aún más el ser humana. Shiro le había dicho que ella que no la veía como vampira y entonces, ¿por qué en esos mismos momentos era una purasangre?

Trató de entenderse, se miró millones de veces al espejo y lo único que notó fue su palidez excesiva y sus malditos ojos rojos. Caminó lentamente hacia el cuarto de Zero, si no estaba errada, era la última habitación del tercer piso.

Se acercó suavemente a la puerta y apoyó el oído contra ella, un suave ir y venir de aire, era la respiración pausada de Zero, por lo que podía escuchar, aún permanecía dormido. No quiso arriesgarse a recibir un balazo por lo que bajó el picaporte lentamente y empujó suavemente la puerta. Ahí estaba.

Dormía boca abajo y estaba totalmente envuelto en una sábana blanca, era la primera vez que entraba en su cuarto y había mucho que pudiese toquetear, cerró la puerta y se dejó llevar por los varios olores que había; humanos, vampiros, flores y en especial a sangre. Olisqueó el ambiente, bajó la mirada nuevamente y fue hacia donde Zero estaba durmiendo, se sentó enfrentando el rostro dormido del cazador.

Rodeó sus rodillas con los brazos y se quedó a observarlo, sabía que apenas se levantase la mandaría volar de ahí.

Pero quiso más, desenlazó sus manos y se arrodilló a lado de la cama, él ni siquiera se había movido. Apoyó la cabeza sobre la parte del colchón que no estaba ocupada por el cuerpo de Zero y cerró los ojos suavemente.

Él estaba durmiendo pacíficamente, tranquilo pero ¿era feliz así? Quería estar a su lado, soltó un gran suspiro que llamó la atención al que estaba durmiendo hasta ese momento, levantó la cabeza y se giró para ver a la que se encontraba apoyando la cabeza sobre su cama y la vio a ella. Observó su cabello negro que se deslizaba por toda la cama y caía por su espalda, su piel pálida y sus pestañas que ocultaban sus grandes y brillantes ojos grises-azulados, sus labios de colores rojizos más imponentes a causa de la sangre que comenzó a beber, vestida de blanco y llevando guantes en sus delicadas manos.

– Shiori…–murmuró al ver que ésta se removía lentamente sobre el colchón, estiró de sus dos brazos y la alzó sobre el colchón– ¿qué se supone que estás haciendo aquí?

– Quería estar contigo –contestó sin abrir los ojos, se encontraba con mucho sueño y fue tan de repente, ocurrió después de que cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar por el cansancio.

– No deberías estar aquí –fue lo único que Zero dijo antes de darle la espalda, escuchó otro suspiro proveniente de ella, la hirió con su respuesta tajante.

– Entiendo si me odias, pero… por más que mi anatomía haya cambiado por completo, sigo siendo la misma persona que salía contigo –contestó omitiendo su tristeza por completo.

– No te odio –fue lo que contestó nuevamente, Shiori sintió que perdía en peso de encima–, pero no me pidas que te vea con los mismos ojos que antes.

Shiori desvió la mirada de la nuca de Zero y simplemente se limitó a pensar por unos segundos.

Se decidió y saltó sobre su regazo, colocando sus brazos a ambos lados de su cabeza y aprisionando sus manos.

– No puedes rechazarme así… no soy una mala persona, no he matado a nadie… ¿por qué sigues rechazándome de ésta forma?

Zero desvió la mirada.

– ¡Zero! –musitó tristemente– ¿por qué no me quieres? –no iba a llorar pero sintió como su voz y su alma se quebraban en varios fragmentos.

– Yo no he dicho que no te quiero.

Shiori se dejó caer sobre Zero, fue lo único que pidió escuchar, no había caso seguir con el interrogatorio. Reguló su ritmo cardiaco al punto de que latía igual o menor al de Zero.

– Pruébalo –articuló antes de rendirse.

Rodeó su cuerpo con ambos brazos y apoyó sus labios sobre el cuello de Shiori, ¿tan rápido habían cambiado de roles?

Shiori se removió lentamente y luego preguntó– ¿qué has hecho desde que dejé de ser humana?

– Nada interesante, sólo pensar…

– Zero… tengo hambre.

No lo había mencionado y ni siquiera lo pensó, pero en esos momentos sentía como la sangre de Zero recorría su cuerpo y se esparcía por sus extremidades, tenía un olor agradable que no se sentía de lejos, mucho menos lo sentiría siendo humana, era tibia y eso que ambos eran vampiros. Quería beber sangre.

Se impulsó sobre el pecho de Zero, colocó sus manos sobre su pecho y ambas piernas apoyadas de rodillas a los costados de Zero, sus largos cabellos se deslizaron sobre su espalda y cayeron cubriendo por completo el rostro de ambos, de deslizó suavemente hasta el cuello de él.

– ¿Puedo beber de ti?

– Haz lo que quieras.

Y mucho antes de que pudiese articular algo más, ya estaba prendida el cuello de Zero bebiendo cual sanguijuela. Sintió que varios hilos de sangre se deslizaban por sus labios y cuello al igual que por el cuello de Zero, había dejado ambas manos sobre su nuca.

En todo ese tiempo, Zero permaneció inmóvil.

* * *

En esos quince minutos que estuvo prendida a su cuello sólo podía pensar en sangre, ahora, sólo podía creer que si no tenía a Zero cerca suyo, se volvería loca. Dio varias lamidas a las gotas que corrían por su cuello y luego levantó la mirada para observarlo.

– Gracias.

Soltó un suave suspiro al sentir como una de las manos de Zero se deslizaba por su espalda, en menos de unos segundos estaba sorprendida y es que fue rápido, antes de que pudiese reprimirlo, se encontraba bajo su cuerpo.

– Estás temblando –articuló Zero al ver el rostro sorprendido de Shiori.

– ¿Qué fue eso?

– No lo sé.

Sintió la calidez de los labios de Zero después de varios días, sonrió internamente. Enlazó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello al igual que sus piernas alrededor de su cintura.

**No me importa si está mal, pero tampoco me importa si está bien**, pensó Shiori dejándose llevar por el momento, abrazó con fuerza el cuello de Zero.

– No me importa si eres una purasangre o seas humana, nunca más dejaré ir a alguien que yo ame –murmuró Zero.

Echó la cabeza para atrás cuando sintió que él también bebería su sangra ésta vez, podría beber cuanto quisiese porque ella no desfallecería tan fácilmente. Separó los labios suavemente para que el aire entrase con más facilidad a sus pulmones, sintió como su cuerpo iba a mil con cada sorbo de Zero, respiraba irregularmente.

– Ze-Zero…–ya no estaba bebiendo su sangre, daba pequeños besos a su cuello, sacándole varios suspiros ruidosos, ¿cómo fue que se habían pasado de los límites?

– Shio…

Ambos se detuvieron al escuchar el sonido de la puerta golpearse fuertemente, lo único que Shiori pudo distinguir fueron largos cabellos castaños.

* * *

Varios vidrios se quebraron, Sora saltó antes de que uno le alcanzase, lo mismo hicieron Aidou e Ichijou, no sólo un ventanal. La sala de estar había quedado tapizada con grandes trozos de vidrios.

– ¿Qué demonios fue eso? –preguntó Aidou sobándose la cabeza.

– Fue causado por un purasangre, son los únicos que tiene telequinesia –respondió Ichijou tomando un trozo de vidrio y girándose hacia Sora.

– Fue ella –señaló hacia la puerta que se abría dándole paso a una Kuran molesta y con los labios apretados fuertemente, los puños cerrados y el ceño fruncido.

– Yuuki-sama –dijeron Aidou e Ichijou.

Ella hizo caso omiso a los vampiros y subió las escaleras, en verdad estaba molesta. A medida que subía las espaleras, más cosas se partían o se astillaban, inclusive, media barandilla de la escalera se resquebrajó cayendo sobre toda la sala.

– ¡Rayos! –Rizu saltó hacia donde se encontraban los tres vampiros.

– Tengo curiosidad por saber qué está sucediendo aquí... –era el mellizo mayor el que se encontraba entrando en esos momentos, Shiro cargaba una maleta e iba con un traje puesto.

– Shiro-sama –tanto Rizu como Sora bajaron la cabeza en señal de respeto hacia su amo.

– Tengo trabajo para Rizu…–murmuró– mi hermanito te quiere en Moscú con él, espero que se diviertan mucho. Sora, mi padre quieres que vigiles de cerca a Shiori, no queremos que se vuelva extremadamente salvaje.

– Bien…

– Y ya que saben todo lo que tienen que saber, diviértanse.

Shiro iba a desaparecer de ahí hasta que…

– Natsuri Shiro…–Kaname se asomó. La mayoría de los presentes se quedaron boquiabiertos cuando trajo en sus brazos al cuerpo dormido de Yuuki, la había tranquilizado.

* * *

– Yuuki –Zero aún seguía tendido en la cama con la mirada hacia el cielo raso, Shiori se limitó a observarle desde su lugar, estaba deprimido. Notó la cruda verdad, él no sabía a quién elegir.

– ¿Quieres que te deje sólo? –preguntó levantándose de la cama– Te dejaré pensar con claridad.

Zero bajó la mirada lentamente hasta llegar a Shiori.

– ¿Tienes algún don fuera de lo común? –articuló mirando los orbes grises-azulados, Shiori asintió– ¿qué puedes hacer?

Shiori volvió a subirse a la cama y sentarse enfrente suyo, tomó sus manos entre las suyas.

– Puedo ver cosas que tus ojos no ven… puedo usarte de espejo –para explicarse mejor, cerró un momento los ojos–. Tú estás mirando hacia la ventana, observas los árboles del bosque pero no puedes ver que el aura de la vida que los rodea.

– No entiendo…

– Tengo la capacidad de dominar los ojos de otros, puedo usarlos y puedo leer sus almas… puedo ver lo que sientes con tan sólo mirar tus ojos.

– Entonces… entiendes lo que está sucediendo…

– No puedo leer la mente pero puedo entenderla, no sé que sientes exactamente pero entiendo que tú sientes algo por mí y por Yuuki, no te estoy observando pero sé que me estás mirando con tristeza, estoy poseyendo tus ojos y los estoy usando como si fuesen míos.

– Increíble –comentó Zero sonriendo.

– Puedo poseer algo que tenga ojos y les sirva pero el costo ha sido muy alto…

Zero enarcó una ceja.

– No puedo ver por mi cuenta –respondió tristemente–, he dejado de ver con mis propios ojos.

– ¿¡Qué!? –exclamó Zero, entonces, apoyó ambas manos sobre las mejillas de Shiori– ¿en serio no puedes ver?

– Sucedió ayer en la noche, estaba hablando con Kaname y derepente, perdí la capacidad de ver por mí misma, Kaname me dio la mano y pude volver a ver desde otra perspectiva, desde sus ojos, me he estado guiando por los olores y sonidos, fue la única forma que tuve para llegar hasta aquí… mis sentidos se afilaron pero a un gran costo, perder mi visión.

– Has estado guiándote por medio de otras personas, ¿verdad?

– Así es… pero he descubierto que puedo usar tus ojos y transferirlos a mi punto de vista por unos segundos, y para mi gran alivio… tú puedes ver sin problemas pero, cada vez que lo hago, me da más hambre y me saca energías. Creo que sólo podré vivir observando a través de los ojos de otros.

Zero rodeó con sus brazos a Shiori, no sabía que era vivir para siempre en la oscuridad pero, pudo entender cuanto era el dolor que en esos momentos podría estar sintiendo por quedar ciega de por vida.

– No será un problema –comentó sonriendo–, sólo he dejado de ver. Tengo otra habilidad…

Él bajó la mirada y preguntó– Dime.

– Puedo quebrar la mente…

– Quebrar… puedes causar una muerte cerebral.

– Sólo necesito conocer al individuo lo suficiente para saber lo que lo aflige y hacer pedazos a su mente… matándolo en el acto. Sin vida no hay mente y sin mente no hay vida, es correlación mutua dependiente, sin uno de los dos, el ser no existe.

– ¿Me conoces lo suficiente? –susurró Zero.

– Te conozco pero aún así, desconozco la razón exacta de tu afligimiento…

Zero iba a responder cuando escuchó un golpeteo.

– Zero –dijo Yagari–, si tu novia vampiro está contigo, dile que Cross quiere hablar con ella y que traiga su trasero hasta allá (eso ya lo digo yo) –exigió desde la puerta.

Ambos callaron y se miraron mutuamente. Shiori se levantó de la cama y Zero hizo lo mismo siguiéndola, se cambió el pijama y se colocó el uniforme negro característico de los alumnos del turno diurno.

* * *

Mientras que Kaname y Shiro hablaban, un silencio sepulcral inundaba todo el dormitorio de la Luna, la mayoría se quedó a recoger los trozos de vidrio, madera y metal que fueron astillados por obra de Yuuki. Sora se detuvo y miró hacia la ventana inexistente. Bajó la escoba que tenía en manos y se colocó bien la bata, Ichijou no pasó por alto aquel acto. Decidió seguirla, pudo notar que se dirigía a su habitación, cuando escuchó como se cerraba suavemente la puerta, se dirigió rápidamente hacia donde ella estaba y golpeó lentamente.

– ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó tras la puerta.

– Es lo que yo quería preguntarte.

– Entra –concedió Sora sacándole el pestillo a la puerta de su habitación.

– Sora…

– ¿Sabes cuál es mi capacidad como aristócrata?

– No…

– Es porque no tengo una en general, puedo aprovecharme de la capacidad de cualquier vampiro que haya tocado… anoche Shiro bebió de mi sangre –sintió como Ichijou fruncía los labios–, yo toqué sus manos antes de ir junto a Shiori y me traspasó su capacidad del ver el futuro de forme subjetiva… ¿quieres saber lo que he estoy viendo ahora mismo?

* * *

Salieron de la habitación de Zero y fueron rápidamente hacia la oficina del director, ambos apuraron el paso con la intención de entrar y saber que estaba sucediendo. Una vez que estuvieron ahí, Shiori golpeó la puerta y Cross les concedió la entrada.

– Adelante –abrió la puerta y entró a la oficina– Shiori-chan –dijo Cross. Shiori se quedó inmóvil al ver a sus padres adoptivos sentados cerca del escritorio del director.

– ¿Mamá, papá? –preguntó Shiori, iba a ir junto a ellos pero fue detenida inmediatamente por Kaito, él también se encontraba en la oficina– ¿Kaito?

– Shiori…–musitó su madre desviando la mirada.

– Mamá…–notó en el ambiente, perdió la posesión de los ojos de Zero y se quedó perdida en la oscuridad, trató de buscar la mano de él pero se topó con Kaito– ¿Zero? –preguntó sintiéndose perdida.

– Estoy aquí –Zero tomó la mano de Shiori, fue cuando pudo ver de nuevo y ubicarse en el lugar.

– Yuka y Taylor… creo que deberían ir al grano rápidamente, no creo que a Shiori le agrade mucho la espera –dijo Cross.

– Shiori –Hideroshi se levantó de su asiento y tomó la mano de su esposa, luego miró a todos los presentes y luego habló–, tendrás que ir al juicio en contra de tu padre biológico.

Eso le sentó como un balde agua fría. Había convivido menos de doce horas con su padre y ya tenía que aceptar que no estaría con él. Observó como su cuerpo se paralizaba por completo.

– Tu padre es acusado del asesinato del presidente de la Asociación, Kazuma Kei.

¿Cómo era eso posible?

– Apenas estoy llevando la vida de una vampira y conviviendo apenas con mi padre biológico y vienen a decirme que él será condenado por asesinato siendo un purasangre…–apretó los labios con fuerzas y luego escuchó como no una sino todas las ventanas de la oficina se rompían en pedazos, el escritorio se partía a la mitad y el librero se desmoronaba.

– Tranquilízate –ordenó Hideroshi.

– Y encima… ¿me están pidiendo que asista para ver como lo juzgan? –siseó. La rabia que sentía era mucha, pero aún más era el rencor porque aunque sabía que sus padres adoptivos no tenían nada que ver, ya la habían reprimido por completo de la familia y sólo vinieron porque la asociación sabía bien que ella jamás los mataría en un arranca de ira.

– Cálmate Shiori…–dijo suavemente Yuka tratando de acercarse a su hija, cosa que no pudo porque su esposo le denegó el paso.

– No se acerquen… no quiero a nadie cerca de mí –ordenó tajante, abrió la puerta y huyó por ella, lo último que quería era ver como sus padres adoptivos trataban de chantajearla.

Escuchó varios murmullos provenientes de la oficina, lo más prudente sería abandonar el lugar, así evitando cualquier conflicto. Salió al gran patio de la academia y se llevó con la gran sorpresa de que todos los alumnos (y en su gran mayoría) ya habían despertado y ya rondaban por el colegio, le molestó que todos la observasen, notó en el rostro de la mayoría de las chicas los labios fruncidos y ella entendía muy bien la razón, de seguro pensarían que toda chica que fuese prefecta después de un tiempo podía ir a la clase nocturna u otras cosas que estarían cargadas de más desprecio que otra cosa.

Evitó por completo cruzarse con aquellas chicas que siempre la molestaban a la hora de mantenerlas a raya cuando los vampiros decidían cruzar, siguió caminando por los corredores.

* * *

– ¿Has visto eso? –preguntó Ichijou mirando con resignación hacia la ventana– ¿estás segura de eso?

– Tanto como que el sol no sale de noche –contestó, Sora quería contarle con más detalles todas y cada una de sus visiones, lastimosamente, primero tendría que decírselo a Shiori, ella sería la más adecuada para lidiar con eso pero tendría que encontrarla antes e impedir a toda costa que se cruzase con aquella que venía a cazarla.

– Tengo que avisarle a mi abuela.

– Ichijou…–Sora lo detuvo abrazándolo por detrás– no tienes que influir… recuerda que yo tengo visiones subjetivas y que esto puede cambiar tanto para bien como para mal, además… Ichiou estaba asociado con Rido, no debería sorprenderte lo que te conté.

Ichijou se detuvo por momentos, ¿qué sería lo correcto?

* * *

Había llegado hasta el portón de la academia sin problema, supuso que volvería a encontrarse con ellos, sus padres querrían volver a hablar con ella o simplemente, denegarle por completo cualquier contacto. Agradeció por todo lo bueno que se había alimentado bien porque hasta en esos momentos estaba ignorando por completo que podía ver sin ayuda de la presencia de Zero, talvez no ahora, pero después tendría un hambre voraz que ni una caja completa de tabletas de sangre saciaría.

Apoyó la cabeza contra las rejas del portón y se deslizó lentamente, que dolor de cabeza, rompió el lazo que tenía con el préstamo de Zero, sería mejor si simplemente seguía ciega y guiándose por sus sentidos agudizados claro que ninguno le avisó que había alguien detrás suyo.

– Yuuki –dijo girando la cabeza hacia ella, ahí estaba. La reconoció por su aroma mezclado; un poco de vampiro con rasgos de humano y una sutil mezcla de alhelí y sangre.

– Shiori…–ahí estaban de nuevo ambas, solas, frente a frente.

* * *

– Tengo curiosidad por saber qué hacían los dos juntos ahí arriba –comentó Aidou con una sonrisa en labios.

Sora se detuvo a mitad de la escalera para fulminar a Hanabusa con la mirada.

– No es de tu incumbencia –siseó sacándole la lengua.

– Auch –dijeron al mismo tiempo Shiki y Rima.

* * *

– Es momento de arreglar esto de una vez por todas…

– Yo no tengo nada que arreglar contigo –cortó Shiori–. Sé que Zero aún siente algo por ti, pero ten en cuenta, que tú has elegido a Kaname… tú has elegido estar con él, y seré sincera… yo en verdad llegué para sacarte a Kaname utilizando a Zero pero ahora me doy cuenta de que, jamás estuve enamorada de tu hermano, fue más atracción física antes que amor… es Zero la persona que amo y si tengo que luchar por él, lo haré.

– Ni aunque luches y lo ganes limpiamente… ¡jamás vas a merecerlo! Lo usaste desde un principio… ¿qué asegura que no lo vuelvas a hacer de nuevo?

– Porque estoy siendo sincera y porque si no amase a Zero… ahora mismo estaría con Kaname y tú estarías con él pero como vez… aquí estoy.

Yuuki bajó la mirada, Shiori tragó grueso.

– No sabes nada –murmuró Yuuki–, eres tan vil como yo, somos lo mismo, la misma porquería y siempre lo seremos.

– No… si yo perdí, lo entiendo, pero en estos momentos, yo estoy a un paso de ganar la guerra, Kuran Yuuki.

Shiori caminó lentamente hacia donde se encontraba Yuuki, no supo por qué hizo eso pero colocó dulcemente su mano sobre el hombro de la Kuran.

– Yuuki –Shiori trató de ocultar todo el rencor que sentía–, yo no te odio y no te odiaré sin motivo pero permíteme ser feliz, y tú, sé feliz con Kaname.

Yuuki movió el hombro lentamente y le dio la espalda a Shiori.

– Perdona, pero…–escuchó la amargura de su voz– mientras siga viva, lucharé por Zero, entiéndelo.

– ¿Y qué hay de Kaname?

– Él no es Kaname mi hermano biológico, él es el ancestro, mi hermano murió para revivirlo… ¿cómo podré querer a alguien que revivió de la sangre de mi hermano?

Shiori desvió la mirada.

– Kaname es una buena persona, por más que no parezca… ¿cómo puedes ser así?

– Entiendélo Shiori, pelearé por Zero hasta al final.

**¿Es eso lo que piensas Yuuki? No podré detenerte pero… lucharé por Zero hasta el final, no lo dudes. Haré que me ame más que a ti y aunque, no parezca… yo ya no te odio y también lucharé para que confíes en mí.**

** Pero… aún queda algo en mi camino, aún falta vencer a Rido y esa será mi meta ante todo.**

Shiori se alzó el cabello y volvió a tenerlo como cuando llegó a la academia, alzó la vista hacia el portal principal de la Academia Cross y sonrió. Tantos recuerdos y ahí estaba él, olió su aroma y sonrió aún más.

Podía comenzar de nuevo a lado suyo.

– Me llegó una invitación del dormitorio de la Luna, el viernes es el cumpleaños de Ichijou… ¿quieres que asista contigo?

– Me encantaría –comentó sonriendo.

Buscó el brazo de Zero y lo tomó, que raro era ver a dos alumnos de diferentes uniformes juntos pero para ellos era tan normal porque a fin de cuentas eran lo mismo.

– Aún nos queda Rido, Zero.

– Podremos con él…

– Gracias…

– ¿Por qué?

– Por estar a mi lado a pesar de mi realidad.

– ¿Crees que te dejaría sola? –ambos enlazaron sus dedos.

– Nunca lo pensé de esa forma.

– Pues… jamás lo haría… te amo demasiado como para dejar que eso suceda.

Shiori sonrió y pudo jurar que una lágrima se escurría por su mejilla.

– ¿Quieres desayunar algo antes de ir a clases? –preguntó Zero rodeando el cuello de Shiori.

– Me encantaría, Zero.

– Una cosa más –dijo Zero sobándose la nuca–, encontré un gato en lo de Cross... ¿de por si acaso no era tuyo?

– ¿Qué le has hecho?

– Nada... aunque, no lo quiero cerca mío.

Shiori bufó, más tarde se encargaría de hacer que le guste.

Ambos fueron lentamente hacia el comedor de la academia.

* * *

Shiro estaba sentado en silencio, observó a Kaname y luego a su sirvienta, Sora.

– ¿Estás segura?

– Así es…–Sora divagó antes de contar toda su visión–. He visto que Kia Ichiou cederá el mando Nakamura, éste ganará confianza y en un mes exactamente enviará a todos los nivel E encerrados en la asociación y atacarán directamente a la academia y la segunda visión que tuve es otra versión, Nakamura vendrá por el menor de los mellizos y por la Kuran menor.

Kaname desvió la mirada y luego contestó– Sea lo que suceda de aquí en un mes, estaremos listos… pero hasta entonces, es mejor quedarnos en silencio.

* * *

**y eso es todo por esta vez! esperen al capítulo 6 xDD y de nuevo, gracias por leer... espero sus reviews con sugerencias, críticas o comentarios! un agradecimiento especial a maty aritha y bluekeila por su constante apoyo, en serio, muchísmas gracias y ten por seguro que haré todo lo posible por cumplir tu pedido.**

**nos veremos en la próxima.**

**Saludos.**

** Annie Leto.**


	6. Feliz Cumpleaños

**¡Hola! Aparezco después de mucho tiempo :3 ¿me extrañaron? Los jodidos exámenes me tenía ocupadísima y el sentarme a escribir y pensar era un total dolor de cabeza por culpa del peso de conciencia al no ponerme a estudiar (que monada, ¿no?) Pues, para compensar mi tardanza, éste capítulo contiene muchas cosas y también es más extenso xD Espero que les guste y siempre estoy abierta a las sugerencias, comentarios, críticas o quejas :33 Saludos y unas notas más:**

**- Respecto a Hunter, disculpen también eso, apenas me actualice en forma con éste fic, me pondré a elaborar los fics que me pidieron, los más seguro será que sean drabbles (no se enojen, lo haré lo mejor posible). Admiro y en realidad agradezco muchísimo a Maily que me presentó un gran reto al pedirme que escriba algo que contenga un YagarixYuuki y por supuesto, lemon... en serio, es algo que pienso elaborar xDD.**

**- Gracias a sus constantes visitas, éste fic alcanzó las 800 visitas *-* quiero dedicar éste capítulo primeramente a todas/os los lectores/as de México desde que salió éste fic han estado visitando y leyendo :33 siguiendo por Estados Unidos, Argentina, Perú y Chile :3 para terminar ésta introducción, agradezco a mis compatriotas de Paraguay que hicieron posible el llegar a las 800 visitas.**

** Sin nada más que agregar, disfrútenlo y espero sus reviews :3**

* * *

**Negrita: **pensamientos.

_Cursiva: _tiempo pasado.

* * *

**ADVERTENCIA:** Éste capítulo del fic contiene varias cosas y tres de ellas son: Incesto, Lime y Lemon. Se recomienda precaución, si no gustan de alguno de estos géneros, por favor, eviten leer éste capítulo.

* * *

**TIEMPO MÁS ADELANTE…**

Y por eso fue que ella se negó, no quiso ver aquello y sin más, los desgraciados de sus hermanos fueron y la obligaron a ir. Ahí estaba él, su padre con una sonrisa de desgracia en el rostro, talvez aparentase ser más forzada que otra cosa y por último, condenada.

En el juicio que tuvo en contra hace una hora y poco, el mismo cabeza de familia fue hallado inocente pero aún así y después del gran alivio que sintieron los tres (en especial el mayor). Decidieron pasar unos días en su casa ubicada al norte de Tokio.

* * *

**_ Una vela que iluminaba toda la habitación que ella ocupaba, dejando a relucir los muebles blancos, las paredes púrpuras y el cielo raso negro. Un gran librero y una cama para más de tres personas, pequeñas y grandes almohadas esparcidas sobre ella y los sillones, alfombras grandes y muy esponjosas, un ventanal que llevaba a la terraza que daba hacia la ciudad de Tokio y en esos mismos momentos se encontraba cubierta por cortinas blancas._**

**_ Tenía un televisor de pantalla plana, un mini componente, un baño propio, ropa, zapatos, accesorios y por sobre todo, dinero. Se sentía otra persona, y más cuando recorría "su" casa en compañía de sus hermanos._**

**_ Todo, absolutamente todo era gracias a su padre, algo que ella no tendría ni aunque fuese la mejor cazando vampiros._**

**_ Dio un soplido y apagó la vela, la oscuridad era del todo agradable y en especial cuando volvía a esos instantes en los cuales pasó viendo todo oscuro. Su padre también se había hecho cargo de eso, sólo necesitó un minuto para hacerle ver todas las formas y colores que dejó de ver, gracias a su "progenitor" (así le decían los mellizos) tuvo la gracia de ver nuevamente._**

**_ Comenzó a tatarear cualquier sonido que le diese algo de paz y no alterase sus sentidos por ningún segundo._**

– **_Hubo tanta soledad en mi vida –si alguien la veía hablando sola, sólo deduciría que estaba loca, pero en realidad, era su única forma de liberarse de todo el dolor que sentía por motivos que desconocía–, nunca tuve la oportunidad de jugar con una amiga, porque me pasaba el tiempo practicando una y otra vez con los sables gemelos, y jamás me puse a pensar como una adolescente, mucho menos actuar como tal._**

**_ Deslizó los dedos por su cabello y dejó que estos cayesen sobre sus hombros y espalda, se acomodó la camisilla que llevaba puesta, se colocó unos pantaloncillos cortos y una bata sobre su pijama, cuando alcanzó su reloj, distinguió los números acomodados "00.03". Hasta eso había olvidado, el significado de los números que marcaba el reloj, definitivamente, tendría que volver a la escuela primaria._**

**_ Se levantó de su cama y fue hacia los corredores de "su" casa, había tanto silencio que parecía estar caminando por los pasillos del purgatorio, donde el sufrimiento abundaba y el descanso era inexistente para los moradores de ahí._**

**_ Llegando a la cocina, lo primero que hizo fue abrir la heladera y sacar la caja de leche, desconocía del origen de su sed repentina pero a lo mejor la calmaba con eso._**

**_ Definitivamente, se sentía rara estando ahí, todo era extraño, nada de lo que veía pertenecía al mundo en el que se crió pero eso era realmente lo que ella era y mucho más, ahora su vida sería eso. Su padre le dijo que podía volver a la Academia Cross, pero, dentro de algunos años… su vida sería otra._**

– **_Deberías probar bebiendo vino o whiskey, funcionan mejor que las tabletas de sangre y te sacian… por un tiempo –se giró para encontrarse con el menor de los mellizos, no lo había escuchado entrar y mucho menos colocarse detrás suyo–. Por lo general no te recomendaría que bebieses tan joven pero… ya que tu hambre es increíblemente abrumadora._**

– **_¿Qué haces aquí?_**

– **_Ya no me acostumbro a esto a éste lugar, era divertido dormir en una habitación más pequeña que la de ésta casa y arrastrar de vez en cuando a Rizu… pero ahora mismo, tu incomodidad es la que está cambiando todo en ésta casa, papá mismo lo dijo… ¿qué te sucede?_**

– **_No es nada… Shinichi –dijo Shiori desviando la vista de su hermano._**

– **_Está bien… que descanses._**

**_ Shiori dio media vuelta y abandonó el lugar antes de que su hermano lo hiciese, supo entonces que el mellizo menor se había quedado ahí pensativo. Mejor para ella, la mirada de Shinichi tenía el mismo color que la suya pero, en realidad, demostraba un mundo frío y relativo, talvez sólo estaba igual de melancólico, tenía sentido, después de todo, era el que estaba cuidando de ella en esos momentos… y ella podía transmitirle todas sus emociones con solo darle un suave roce._**

**_ Siguió caminando por los corredores, era un agradable silencio, después de todo, el beber leche y escuchar a su hermano mejoró las cosas._**

**_ Al entrar nuevamente a su habitación, lo primero que hizo fue dejar su bata de lado y caminar hacia el gran ventanal que se unía a la terraza que tenía para ella sola._**

– **_No serviría de nada decirle a Shinichi, él sólo frunciría los labios y me reprocharía…–apoyó las manos sobre el ventanal y se dejó deslizar contra ella, era realmente frustrante._**

**_ Antes de que pudiese reacomodarse, se encontraba pegada contra el vidrio y con dos manos apoyando sus brazos contra el ventanal. Iba a articular varias preguntas pero fue silenciada por el primero de sus hermanos._**

– **_Tus complejos mentales me están molestando… por lo que veo, Shinichi no fue claro contigo –Shiro había sido tan ágil como Shinichi, talvez, era una de las semejanzas que tenían ambos._**

– **_Shiro…_**

**_ El mayor de los mellizos había acercado sus labios al cuello de su hermana, escuchaba su corazón latiendo rápidamente y su respiración que comenzaba a agitarse, supuso que poniendo las manos sobre su rostro sentiría sus mejillas ardiendo. ¿Hasta qué punto Shiori se dejaría jugar por él? Eso sólo lo sabría llevando a cabo el deseo de un padre purasangre con las sinceras intenciones de mantener su apellido._**

**_ Hizo que se girase, de manera que pudiese ver las pupilas dilatadas de la menor, y no sólo eso._**

– **_Shiro… ¿qu-qué estás haciendo? –preguntó ante la repentina cercanía de su hermano._**

– **_Jugando a los purasangre –deslizó sus labios sobre la mejilla de su hermana y los bajó hasta sus labios, en esos momentos, había matado la inocencia que Shiori poseía, no sólo eso, destruyó su orgullo al dejar que sus manos se deslizasen por su delicada cintura, pensó (y seguramente estaba en lo cierto) lo mismo que ella, se estaría poniendo en el lugar de Yuuki, sintiéndose como ella y denigrándose de la misma manera._**

**_ Sería divertido jugar con la mente de su hermana y averiguar qué había en ella. Era como un gatito, podía someterlo con mimos y dentro de unos segundos, ya estaría escuchando el ronroneo interno, a sabiendas que después Shinichi le daría unas cuantas patadas, jugárselas a todo o nada no era problema, valdría la pena después de todo._**

****Cueste lo que cueste, cada premonición era más realista, evitarlo sería tratar de sucumbir al olvido.

– ¡Maldición! –azotó la primera almohada que encontró. Aún recordaba eso, que desgracias la suya, soñaba cada roce que tuvo con el mayor de los mellizos, agradeció que él se detuviera en seco; soltando risas y alejándose alegremente. Ella una desgraciada que aceptó a ser coaccionada de esa manera– Que tedioso.

Hace más de una semana que había acontecido aquello y seguía viviéndolo tan intensamente, observó sus cosas regadas por todo el espacio que acaparraba la habitación que le habían cedido en la academia, tomó su reloj de mesita y observó con determinación.

El día comenzaría dentro de tres minutos.

* * *

Por cada paso que daba, el hacer un mínimo ruido sería su pena máxima. Quería escabullirse lo más rápido que pudiese, dando suaves saltitos salió lentamente de su habitación, supuso que las 6.30am era muy temprano en líneas generales, su mal hábito de no resistir ni un solo segundo a la idea de dormir durante todo el día era algo sublime pero persistente, más cuando su existencia consistía básicamente en que carecía de libertades al ser una purasangre, perdiendo derecho en varias partes de muchas cosas.

Escabullirse e ir, por lo menos al pueblo para tomarse un helado o buscar algo que hacer, tendría que pasar 24 horas fueras, ni eso, sólo 17 o un poco menos.

Estaba por bajar las escaleras cuando…

– Feliz cumpleaños –y como dice el dicho, "no nombres al diablo porque te puede aparecer", uno de los muchos vampiros residentes yacía posando en la barandilla de la escalera– ¿cuánto cumples? ¿17?

– Kaname... –el responder dulcemente no estaba en las cosas que deseaba hacer ese día pero ya que, tendría que hacerlo– ¿qué haces despierto a esta hora?

– ¿Puedo preguntar lo mismo?

– No puedes.

– Tengo cosas que hacer, me gustaría preguntar lo mismo pero ya que carezco de derechos, diviértete.

– Si… bueno –Shiori bajó las escaleras lentamente, hubiese sido más cautelosa, bueno tendría que serlo.

Iba a salir hasta que otros y muchos pasos escandalosos hicieron presencia.

– ¡Feliz Cumpleaños! –gritó Sora dando un gran salto y cerrando la puerta de golpe.

– ¡Sora! –Shiori retrocedió– ¿qué haces? ¿qué hacen? ¿qué quieres? ¿qué quieren? –preguntó secamente tratando de huir.

Ante la mirada atenta de los mellizos, Kaname, Sora, Rizu, Ruka, Rima, Ichijou, Aidou, Shiki, Akatsuki, María y unos cuantos vampiros más.

Sonrió ante su desgracia, ya estaba acorralada.

– ¿Qué haremos? Cumplirás diecisiete, ¿iremos a un centro nocturno? ¿A un restaurante? ¿Lo haremos aquí? –el bombardeo de preguntas no cesó ni un segundo, rompió el silencio diciendo:

– En realidad… yo esperaba…

– ¿Evitarlo? –preguntaron los mellizos al mismo tiempo– Que lástima hermanita, yo ya decidí que tú celebrarás algo –sentenció Shiro.

– Y ya que estamos en mayoría en éste bello recinto, lo haremos aquí y tú por supuesto vas a festejarlo…–agregó el menor.

– ¡Y yo voy a encargarme de la decoración! –exclamó alegrada Sora– ¡Ichijou y Aidou! Ustedes dos van a ayudarme… no les pregunté si quería así que mejor vengan, ¿Akatsuki-san, Shiki-kun, quieren venir?

– Ya que…

– Muy bien –que conste, ella no lo pidió– tengo cosas que hacer… después hablaremos sobre eso…

Shiori abrió rápidamente la puerta y despareció de ahí, salvarse de tener que lidiar con ello sería lo mejor que podía hacer en esos momentos. Rompió el silencio al pisar varias ramas y bufar unas cuantas veces, supuso que sólo sería su imaginación pero ya que, simplemente tendría que hablar con él.

Fue directo hacia la academia, encontrarse con humanos sería la mejor forma de olvidarse que tenía que lidiar con muchos pero muchos vampiros excitados por una reunión social de tamaño muy considerable.

_Bajó la cabeza y no estaba del todo errado, ahí estaba durmiendo sobre su regazo; respirando suavemente, sin preocupaciones. Alzó la mirada hacia el techo, supuso que despertarlo daba igual, total, si o si se ganaría una buena reprimenda para no decir puteada* de primera, hizo un gesto de aquiescencia y siguió leyendo. Era mejor dejarle dormir, de seguro, sólo estaba cansado._

_El menor de los mellizos ignoró por completo que el mayor estaba despierto y que sólo buscaba provocarlo, Shiro quiso sonreír pero sabía bien que eso le costaría un gran librazo por la cara que arruinaría por completo su rostro, optó por lo menos peligroso y se limitó a dormitar por unos segundos, talvez cinco o seis, diez como máximo, no necesitaría más._

– _Idiota –murmuró Shinichi apartando el flequillo y dejándolo hacia atrás– ¿cómo haces para dormir tan patéticamente? –desvió los ojos grises azulados del libro del techo y los dirigió hacia aquel que se encontraba durmiendo sobre su regazo._

_ Shiro se retorcía internamente, ya que no podía reírse como quería, al menos sofocaría las ganas interiormente, estúpido su mellizo, parece que esos diecisiete años que pararon juntos nunca fueron y nunca serán suficientes, aún después de todo ese tiempo, Shinichi no lo conocía lo suficiente, patético._

_ Y con esa última descripción de su hermano, se sacó la lotería del año. Un libro con más de dos mil hojas cayó sobre su mejilla izquierda, escuchó a el sonido de su mandíbula, era un "crack", una dislocadura o talvez, huesos rotos. De seguro el animal de Shinichi también lo había escuchado._

_– Eso te mereces por molestarme y la próxima será con la Biblia que está de decoración en la biblioteca –amenazó sin escrúpulos al mayor._

_ Shiro se levantó del regazo de su hermano, giró varias veces el cuello y torció la mandíbula tratando de ponérsela en forma, no era problema andar así unas semanas pero como el dolor era molesto, tendría que arreglársela. El mayor de los mellizos había pasado completamente por alto la amenaza del menor, aún se encontraba tratando de acomodarse._

– _Déjame, voy a ponerla de nuevo en su lugar –Shinichi se arrodilló sobre el sillón y colocó ambas manos sobre la mandíbula de su hermano, en menos de unos cuantos movimientos logró colocarla nuevamente en su lugar._

– _Idiota._

– _Te lo tenías merecido, Shiro –siseó Shinichi tomando su libro del suelo y sentándose nuevamente a leer. Shiro estaba tan acostumbrado a los cambios de humor de su hermano, eso si era algo normal en su doppelgänger*._

_ Shiro arqueó una ceja y le dio un manotazo al libro de Shinichi tirándolo al suelo._

– _Que maduro Shiro, en serio, tienes que regresar a la primaria._

– _¿Y ahora por qué estás de malhumor? –preguntó Shiro, estiró ambos brazos y rodeó el cuello de su hermano– Siempre estás sereno y ahora… huelo el enojo._

– _Me estás molestando, ¿qué esperabas?_

– _No es eso, idiota… siempre te molesto, hay algo más._

_ Shinichi enarcó una ceja, apoyó el la cabeza en el hombro de Shiro y dijo– ¿Por qué estás molestándome? Sabes cuanto detesto tus bromas._

– _No tenía con quién estar…_

– _Después de todo, sigues teniendo la mentalidad de un niño de diez años._

_Claramente si, pero sigo el más fuerte de los dos –Shinichi en respuesta sonrió._

Se detuvo en seco, ¿de dónde diablos había sacado ese recuerdo? En verdad se estaba volviendo loca… debía ser porque besó al desgraciado de Shiro y se dejó toquetear por él.

– No hay mal que por bien no venga –se dijo a si misma caminando hacia_._

_ El tintineo de las copas hizo retumbe en la sala de estar, después de los destrozos causados por Yuuki, quedó redecorada y bien estilizada. Amueblada con muebles de pino que dejaba un aroma exquisito, con almohadones y cortinas de color grana, y el favorito de Aidou, un plasma de 52 pulgadas, el premio del dormitorio._

_ Además de eso, pusieron un gran vidriero con copas para indistintos tragos y bebidas. El mellizo mayor se encontraba jugando con una de ellas, había vertido la mitad del contenido de ella y la otra mitad seguía en la misma, estar tirado sobre el sillón "suavecito" como él le decía era un tanto aburrido. Sin Seiren rondando por ahí era aburrido y quiso saber en dónde se escondía. Había sufrido más de nueve rechazos desde que había llegado, definitivamente le habían bajado las autoestima en un 15% -era mucho para ser él- omitió por completo el hecho de que, Seiren sólo hacía eso para torturarlo._

– _Das vergüenza –y quiso salir corriendo de ahí pero no pudo porque ahí estaba sentado él con el ceño fruncido._

_ Ahí estaba su mellizo mirándolo de forma peculiar, estaba entre enojado y avergonzado amenamente, le daba igual, luego tendría que escuchar su regaño, sea tarde o temprano._

_ Y nadie lo había llamado y ahí estaba su otra persona favorita sentada en diagonal a su hermano, Kaname lo miraba de una forma tan apacible que daba ganas de llorar._

_– Yo pecador –comentó sarcásticamente Shiro al sentir como se venía el gran regaño de ambos._

– _Vago/Inútil –escuchó de parte de ambos._

Sería un día largo.

Cuando le supuso que tendría que hablar con Zero, más que hablar, tendría que convencerlo y vaya que en ciertos momentos del día, convencerle sería como tratar de lidiar con el diablo de mañana temprano.

Antes de dar un paso más, se detuvo a observar hacia la ventana que tenía a lado mismo; el cielo se teñía de colores cálidos y los pájaros y animales que tenían su hogar en el bosque ya rondaban por ahí. ¿Por qué ella no nació en el cuerpo de conejito o un gatito? A lo mejor se ahorraba muchos dolores de cabeza.

Agradeció que iba vestida de una forma particularmente encantadora, talvez podía seducir a Zero y arrastrarlo para que una o dos horas máximo con ella en la fiesta de cumpleaños que no quería tener. Vistiendo el típico uniforme blanco de la clase nocturna con la diferencia de que traía el chaleco blanco del uniforme masculino y en vez del moño rojo que usaba con la camisa, era una corbata azul; traía medias de red y sus típicas botas negras; una orquídea que se sostenía con el listón que atajaba su pelo y olía a enebro. Era una señorita encantadora en esos momentos, supuso que podía convencer a Zero.

Llegando a su habitación golpeó suavemente la puerta en busca de una respuesta (cosa que no sucedió), la impaciencia era una característica suya y como no pudo esperar a una respuesta, deslizó la mano hasta el picaporte con la total intención de abrir. Cuando había bajado por completo el picaporte, empujó lentamente la puerta y en menos de tres segundos volvió a cerrarla. Escuchó que Zero articulaba:

– ¿No puedes esperar a que me vista?

Pudo jurar que se había sonrojado por completo pero eso era imposible, ¿verdad? Ella era una vampira… aún así, escuchaba su corazón latir rápidamente, agradeció que no vio nada que pudiese causarle un trauma psicológico de por vida. Recargó la espalda contra la puerta y se deslizó, que día sería esa… su cumpleaños, premoniciones, recuerdos, sus hermanos y ahora también Zero.

**Odio mi existencia, ¿es broma? Joder, me estoy hundiendo en la desgracia… necesito beber sangre o… ¿por qué tengo que invitar a Zero? Por supuesto que él se negaría.**

Soltó un suspiro sonoro.

_ Se detuvieron porque era lo correcto y no sólo por eso, ninguno estaba cómo con aquello._

_–No sé cómo es que Kuran disfruta de comerle la cara a su hermana… a mí me da asco –Shiori alzó la cabeza y observó molesta a su hermano._

_–Haré como que no escuché nada._

_–Shiori… ¿renunciarías a ser feliz por hacer lo correcto?_

_ No supo cómo responder._

Zero abrió de golpe la puerta haciendo que Shiori cayese al suelo de cola.

– ¿Qué haces en el suelo? –preguntó un Zero muy divertido. Shiori alzó la vista y agradeció que al menos se había puesto pantalones y una toalla en el cuello.

– Idiota –siseó ella poniéndose de pie, ya no le hacía gracia el tener que está ahí.

– ¿Por qué viniste? Pensé que querías acostumbrarte al horario nocturno…

Ambos se adentraron a la habitación, tristemente la puerta ya había cerrado.

En segundos, ya se encontraba recostada contra la puerta con Zero poniendo ambos brazos a cada lado de su cabeza, antes de que alguno pudiese decir algo, ya se encontraban besándose.

– Feliz cumpleaños cariño –murmuró Zero separándose unos centímetros de su rostro.

** Feliz peso de conciencia.**

– ¿Qué sucede? –Preguntó Zero– ¿te encuentras bien? –Shiori asintió.

– Zero… me preguntaba si tú… querías… no me mires así.

– ¿Cómo?

– ¿Quieres venir ésta noche al dormitorio de la Luna? Van a festejar mi cumpleaños y yo quería que tú… vinieses –definitivamente, metió la pata.

Él ya se había alejado; fue hacia su cama, dejándola a ella con un disgusto.

– ¿No quieres o no… puedes? –preguntó ella sentándose al borde de la cama y observando el rostro disgustado de Zero– ¿qué sucede?

– No quiero ir por diversas razones –dijo– además de eso, será mejor que me quede aquí, tengo que trabajar.

– ¿No podrías ir aunque sea una hora? Mira –era difícil articular con la mirada que le era dirigida– yo no pedí fiesta pero… será divertido, ¿vendrás?

– No.

* * *

_– ¿Adónde vas? – preguntó Shinichi._

_–Necesito leer un libro, volveré enseguida._

Recordó haberle dicho eso, era mentira o no, daba igual. Ella tendría que relajarse, desconocía por completo el por qué se sentía abrumada, en vez de eso, un condenado libro de historia sería la mejor opción para ahogar sus dolores. Apoyó la cabeza sobre la mesa, al llegar a la biblioteca había encontrado varios libros, cuando más los necesitaba, ellos estaba en la estantería más alta, ella subió y los bajó para luego, sentarse a observar cuan aburrida era su existencia.

– Puff... –tambaleó los dedos sobre la mesa, que aburrida se sentía, con Sora delirando ante la idea de organizar una fiesta mientras que ella con su novio que estaba más ocupado en temas respecto a su hermano salvaje o de su padre autoritario. En una época, ella observó como la democracia de la casa en la que trabajaba desapareció dando paso al supremo dictador que ejercía todo su poder en sus dos hijos, fue un tiempo desagradable.

Movió uno de los muchos libros y decidió hacerlos a un lado. Era un mundo aburrido.

– No deberías estar aquí –detuvo en seco sus pensamientos. Ella siempre se jactaba de no temerles a los cazadores pero cuando se trataba de su maestro de ética, salir corriendo era una opción razonable y en especial, si era Yagari Touga.

– Yo ya me iba –salir corriendo, si, era una buenísima opción y con urgencia, Kaito también estaba rondando por ahí; vagando, divagando y molestando. No tenía miedo del castaño pero, aún así, había que temer.

– Das lástima –sentenció Yagari– antes de irte, ordena los libros…

– Eres peor que mi mamá –bufó Rizu cargando los libros.

– No lo creo… tú eres un asco de vampiro, agradece que no te echo a patadas o mejor dicho, a balazos.

– Sfortunato* –gruñó.

– Succhiasangue* –respondió– ¿crees que no sé jugar? Ya, vete…

Rizu desvió la mirada, tendría que obedecer, no porque Yagari lo dijese sino que porque Shinichi no perdonaría su mal comportamiento.

Para colmar todo, olvidó de dónde demonios había sacado los malditos libros que tendría que reacomodarlos si no quería sufrir como blanco del cazador. En la sección de historia había por lo menos, doce estanterías de cuatros metros más o menos y siete u ocho de ancho.

– ¡Mierda! –Los dejó caer al suelo, el ruido de los libros al chocar contra el suelo retumbó por todo el lugar– ¡Que jodida!

– ¿Necesitas ayuda?

* * *

– ¡Sólo te pido que me acompañes! ¿Cómo es que puedes negarte?

– Mira como lo hago –contestó secamente Zero.

– ¡Zero, me lleva! ¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto?

Golpeó una de las paredes, abollándola por completo en donde fue el impacto– Shiori, cállate, hazme el favor de hacerlo.

Shiori desvió la mirada y bufó, cuando más insistió, menos posibilidades tenía de que Zero la escuchase. No valía insistir pero cuando su orgullo estaba jugándose la existencia, tendría que luchar.

– No sé por qué insisto –murmuró para sí misma– si era Yuuki, aceptabas, ¿no?

– ¿Qué complejo tienes con ella? Esto es entre tú y yo.

– No tengo ningún complejo, ¡joder!

Shiori golpeó el suelo con las manos y se arrodilló para quedar de manera pasiva.

– Déjalo –se dijo, dejó que Zero hablase y ella se negó a escucharlo–. Cada vez siento que me parezco más a ella… no quiero ser…–juntó las rodillas y las rodeó con un brazo– iré al pueblo… llámame si cambias de opinión y si no... está bien.

– ¿Por qué dramatizas tanto?

– Porque así lo deseo –siseó.

– No, ¿qué te sucede? –Shiori alzó la mirada hacia Zero, ¿qué sucedía? Sucedían muchas cosas, demasiadas para su insignificante coeficiente intelectual, demasiado para su triste conciencia. Y además, su hermano ya se encargó de facilitarle las cosas al cometer incesto es noche; estuvieron a pasos nada más de hacerlo.

Antes de que pudiese ponerse de pie, Zero se había deslizado de la cama hasta el suelo, acorralándola contra el suelo de la misma manera que lo hizo en la puerta.

– ¿Te encuentras bien?

– Sí… no… talvez… no lo sé… no sé –respondió.

Buscando los labios teñidos de un lívido rojo, Zero pasó los dedos por la pequeña boca de Shiori.

– Eres especial, ¿lo sabes? –agregó él– Eres una de las mejores cosas de mi vida, puedes confiar en mí.

– Lo sé –desvió la mirada.

– ¿Y entonces…?

– Yo no… me siento capaz de decírtelo –respondió nuevamente.

– Entiendo –besó con delicadeza los labios de Shiori, comprender sería lo mejor que podía hacer. Aún era una adolescente.

* * *

**A LA NOCHE…**

_– No se te nota muy alegre que digamos –aclaró Kaname colándose en la terraza de la habitación Shiori– me supongo que no es por Kiryuu… ¿o sí?_

_ Shiori siguió observando, no podía girarse para hablar con Kaname, la culpa sería fatal o eso tenía en mente._

– _No es de tu…_

– _Además de responder agresivamente –se mofó rápidamente, Shiori se giró enojada y gruñó, antes de que pudiese omitir las ganas de no matarlo, el Kuran ya se había adelantado y tomando por la cintura a Shiori, la acercó hasta él–. Por lo general no es de mi incumbencia pero… podría decirte que hasta Yagari se daría cuenta de que estás molesta, deprimida o triste._

_ Ella enarcó una ceja._

– _Sora y… Aidou, Kain, Shiki, Ichijou y hasta Seiren se pasaron la mañana y tarde organizando tu fiesta de cumpleaños… date un baño y prepárate –Kaname tomo a Shiori del mentón– te tengo un regalo._

– _¿Qué? –observó como el rostro de Kaname se acercaba lenta y sensualmente hacia ella– No… no, Kaname… n-no…–ahora si sentía culpa. Besarse con Kaname indefinidas veces en varias oportunidades era un pecado muy acusador y relevante, dado que Yuuki los había descubierto una vez, en síntesis, sumando todo tendría un resultado más o menos así: se besuqueó una vez con su hermano con insinuaciones a más, toque subidos de tonos y gemidos pasados de lo correcto; Kaname la acosaba cada vez que podía dando en claro también que gozaba de una libertad que su misma prometida le cedió y viceversa, dejándole el derecho de andar detrás de toda señorita disponible; por último, Zero no estaba presente y eso significaba que de alguna maldita forma, ella se saldría de control o algo por el estilo._

_ Se alejó rápidamente y bufó._

– _No puedes besar a otra… ¿¡tengo que ser yo!? Joder…_

– _Feliz cumpleaños ojos grises azulados –dijo Kaname dejándola parada y con un tic nervioso._

Vaya que beber mucho afectaba por completo su existencia pero no iba a decir que bebió moderadamente, por lo menos había tomado como dos botellas de agua ardiente y unas cuantas copas de vino o eran margaritas.

Era muy irresponsable de su parte pero ya que, la fiesta había concluido y no tendría que estar sonriendo falsamente, concluyó que en las posibilidades que tenía de tener resaca, no entraba en ninguna que fuese una suave y tranquila. Desconocía la razón por la cual bebió como desquiciada y hasta en esos momentos, admitir que se sentía más feliz que un político en navidad, ya era muy irrelevante en el caso.

_ El único lugar que le permitía relajarse era aquella condenada bañera que poseía la habitación de su hermano, maldijo cuando supo que Shiro rondaría por ahí. Tendría que conformarse con la ducha que su alcoba le ofrecía, dudosa de cuál podía ser el gran problema de ello, dio por listo el tener que entrar a bañarse y dejarse de dar vueltas y vueltas._

_ Que día condenado._

– _Ufff…–mientras que se envolvía con una toalla seca, sacudió la cabeza y salió, ella y su costumbre de mojar todo a su paso– que desgracia –se dijo a si misma dando por concluido que no podría escaparse, fue hacia el gran ropero que la academia le ofrecía (prefería renunciar a ese gran espacio y tener una bañera disponible para su propio uso). Estiró los brazos y como era una de sus muchas otras costumbres, tiró la toalla al suelo y se paseó libremente por su habitación._

_ Ya que era su fiesta de cumpleaños, lo mínimo que podría hacer es ponerse algo que llegase a elegante pero para variar, vestirse con una de las muchas prendas que habían comprado para ella, fue directamente a ver qué podría usar: ya tenía un vestido._

_– ¿Strapless turquesa o strapless negro con verde agua?_

_ Comparando los dos vestidos, se detuvo al verse opacada por una figura más alta y masculina… y pelinegra._

– _¡Shiro! –gritó cubriéndose con uno de los vestidos y escondiéndose detrás de uno de los muebles – ¡Joder! ¿Qué demonios te sucede? –tarde, en todo el día, todos disfrutaban de aprovecharse de ella y por supuesto usarla como objeto casi sexual._

– _Hermanita…–el mayor de los gemelos no ayudaba mucho al acercarse al ritmo de un felino– no seas cobarde, necesito hacer algo –volvió a besar a su hermana, típico y repetitivo; se le tensaban los músculos, comenzaba a respirar rápidamente, se sonrojaba y por supuesto, automáticamente había terminando contra una pared. Shiro se alejó lentamente y observó las pupilas dilatadas de Shiori, sonrió– funcionó._

_ Ella se alejó confundida._

– _Estaba harto de tener visiones de Zero y tú comiéndose la cara…puedo jurarte que hasta tuve sueños con ustedes dos –respondió._

– _¿En serio? Yo tuve varias visiones de tú hablando con Shinichi o con Kaname. _

_ El mayor de los mellizos enarcó una ceja, que tedioso– Lo que sea que tengas… hay que investigar._

Ahora bien, ¿cómo terminó vagando por los corredores del dormitorio del Sol y más exacto, en el sector de los chicos, en donde el cuarto de Zero se encontraba a último lugar? Bueno, había esperado a que todos se retirasen (más o menos a las 2.30am o 3.00am), para luego fugarse ante de ser detectada por algún purasangre masculino, rompió barreras y salió pitando de ahí lo más rápido que tuvo, eso aún no respondía la pregunta pero se acercaba a la conclusión de que no tenía a donde ir sin ligarse un reproche de los buenos y más que eso, un castigo o una suspensión.

Buscando ayuda en una (o talvez la única persona) que podría ayudarla sin recriminarla o por el contrario, obsequiarle el mayor de los reproches posibles.

_ Se notaba deprimida, la mayoría no notaba de aquel cambio de humor y de la máscara que llevaba, por cada una de esas veces que ella estuvo de esa manera, podía deducirse muchas cosas entre ellas que no estaba del todo contenta con lo que acontecía._

– _Deberías alegrarte –se giró y vio a su castaña favorita con el seño fruncido, típico de ella– no siempre te organizan una fiesta así._

– _¿Celos?_

– _Cierra la boca… te mostraré qué es una fiesta de verdad –siseó Yuuki– ¿dónde está Zero?_

– _Lejos de ti –se jactó dando una vuelta y dejando a Yuuki con una media sonrisa en el rostro– disfruta la fiesta._

Muchos fragmentos de la fiesta en la que participó acudían a su cabeza y la mitad de ellas eran más claras a medida que daba pasos hacia la habitación de Zero. Se sobó la nuca y trató de recordar cualquier cosa que pudiese considerarse como una locura, no tendría una resaca muy grande y era un gran alivio pero, además de eso, se dio cuenta de que en menos tiempo del que quisiese… ya se encontraba enfrente de la habitación de Zero sin contar que ya había tocado la puerta para que el dueño del recinto le cediese los honores de entrar.

– ¿Quién es? –preguntó una adormilada y muy molesta voz, se suponía que tenía que huir en esos momentos, ¿verdad? Pero volver como una si la persiguiesen una manada de leonas hambrientas no era una opción factible ya que se arriesgaba a que sus hermanos la interrogasen sin piedad alguna sin contar que sufriría del acoso masivo de Kaname.

– S-soy yo –articuló con miedo, miedo a que Zero abriese la puerta y la viese vestida con un sensual vestido negro, corto, strapless y por supuesto, con el escote ajustado y oliendo a alcohol. Una chica de 17 años que no supo como festejar su cumpleaños e incluyó de todo un poco en el menú. Escuchó pasos que venía desde dentro y pronto observó a un Zero con el seño fruncido (sin contar con que estaba vistiendo sólo un pantalón de dormir y tenía el pelo sensualmente desordenado).

– ¿Qué se supone que haces aquí? –olisqueó el aire– ¿qué has bebido? –sin que pudiese articular una defensa efectiva, fue estirada rápidamente dentro de la habitación– ¿bebiste?

– S-si –admitió, salir corriendo era una magnífica opción–. Zero…

– Estás mal de la cabeza… tómate un baño –fue lo más sutil que pudo decirle antes de arrojarle una toalla y varias prendas– hay un baño disponible al pasar el segundo pasillo de la derecha.

– ¿O sino qué? –preguntó desafiante.

_–Me siento muy agradecida por éste gesto –Shiori se acercó hasta donde los vampiros se encontraban– no fue…_

_–No digas que no fue necesario porque te juro que voy a moleste a golpes –amenazó Sora._

_–No tienes que agradecer…–agregaron los demás vampiros– tómalo como un regalo de cumpleaños –concluyó Akatsuki._

_–Mi tiempo es sagrado –dijo Aidou– me debes un baile así que…_

– Déjame mostrarte –antes de que Zero pudiese algo con Shiori, ésta ya se había escabullido por la puerta.

**¿Desde cuando huyo? ¿Y en especial cuando se trata de tomar un baño? En realidad estoy ebria.**

– No huyas cobarde –y creyendo que Zero le perdonaría y por supuesto, se quedaría en su cuarto callado, pero no, ya venía detrás suyo con una toalla.

– Joder –se dijo a si misma, el alcohol afecta los sentidos tantos que hace al individuo que lo consume extremadamente lento. Zero se arrojó al suelo y tomó del tobillo de su novia para que ella cayese al suelo y no tuviese la oportunidad de huir.

Zero tiró de su pierna y la dejó de manera que no pudiese fugarse.

_–Aidou… es vergonzoso tenerte tan cerca –susurró Shiori al sentir a Aidou acercarse más._

_–Es eso…–Aidou sonrió– ¿o tienes la esperanza de que Zero aparezca?_

_–Descuida –apartó la vista– no vendrá._

_–De alguna manera… debes divertirte…_

– ¿Qué sucede? –fue la pregunta de Zero.

– No es nada Zero… no es nada –para hacer sonar más convincente la afirmación– no quiero tomar un baño.

El de cabellos plateados enarcó una ceja, en las opciones que tendría Shiori, era hablar o someterse. Que preludio.

_–Ichijou, déjame ayudarte –escuchó que Sora decía a Ichijou._

_–Gracias nena…_

_–Te deleita escucharlos hablar así –detrás suyo, Shiro se acercaba con una bandeja de cupcakes– ¿quieres?_

_–Paso –giró la cabeza y también se encontró con su otro hermano._

_–Te dije que preferiría beber algo –se mofó Shiro riendo._

_–Cierra la boca._

* * *

– Zero…

– ¿Hummm...? –preguntó él.

– Tengo frío.

– Que irónico.

– ¿Qué dijiste?

– Nada… nada –se giró y miró como la de cabellos negros tenía la vista fija hacia la ventana.

Sus lánguidos cabellos caían húmedos sobre sus hombros y el flequillo tapaba un poco más de la mitad de sus ojos, la camisa que Zero le quedaba grande y ocultaba su silueta femenina. Tenía las manos entrelazadas sobre las rodillas y los pies cruzándose de tobillos.

– Me da curiosidad –Zero se sentó la cama– ¿tu carita melancólica me deprime?

– No importante Zero… descuida –respondió suavemente, quiso disimular mejor su enojo.

Zero supuso que tirarla a la cama y someter su integridad no sería nada malo, tomó su mano y la estiró hacia él, forzando inmediatamente a que Shiori se levantase.

Cargó a la Natsuri sobre si mismo y rodeó su delgada figura con ambos brazos.

– Me molesta que me ocultes cosas… y lo sabes bien –agregó él forzando a que la de cabellos negros diese la mínima señal de estar prestando atención a lo que decía–. Bebiste como uno de tus locos hermanos, antisocial y no quisiste tomar un baño… traes el rostro apagado y te estás comportando de manera indiferente

– Pienso decírtelo –murmuró– pero ahora no… no me siento capaz de hacerlo.

– ¿Qué sucedió? –igualmente preguntó.

– No me lo preguntes… parte de todo es el hecho de que me dejases el día de mi cumpleaños –él bufó molesto y bajó a Shiori a lado suyo.

– Nunca lo olvidarás…

– Jamás lo haré, tenlo por seguro –Shiori dio una palmada al hombro de Zero y se volteó molesta, dándole la espalda por completa.

_–Me supongo, no, mejor dicho… afirmo que no pudiste convencer al ego hinchado que tienes como novio –agregó Rizu sentándose a lado mismo de Shiori._

_–No estás equivocada._

_–Deberías divertirte, no todos los días cumples diecisiete –dejó una copa de vino enfrente suyo y antes de irse, agregó–. Feliz cumpleaños._

Zero rodeó la cintura de Shiori con un brazo y la arrastró hacia él.

– ¿Sigues enojada?

Asintió.

– Creo que debo darte tu regalo de cumpleaños atrasado –susurró al oído de Shiori.

– Zero… ¿qué piensas hacer?

– Quédate tranquila, sólo confía en mí.

* * *

Habían rebasado los límites de lo prohibido, deleitarse con las súplicas de la Natsuri (suaves gemidos que escapaban de sus labios) y haberse propasado con los besos que se hacían a cada momento más fugases fue el primer paso para llegar a tenerla sobre él.

Deshaciendo lentamente cada botón de la camisa que llevaba puesta, se encontró con un pequeño torso que mostraba finas líneas; sensuales y femeninas. Un sostén que mantenía en sus límites a Zero.

– Ni se te ocurra –fue el gruñido que escapó de los labios de Shiori, se veía forzada por el cazador. Regalo de cumpleaños ni que nada, más que ello, fue arrastrarla a suplicar por más roces indebidos y tratar de censurarse al máximo al no gozar de una totalidad privacidad dado que se encontraban en el dormitorio de un internado. Que valiese el esfuerzo que ambos hacían por no hacer demasiado escándalo (para no decir más barullo de lo que causaron que aquella persecución ocasionada por ambos) y despertar a media academia.

– ¿Qué? –preguntó soltando una sonrisa socarrona, deslizó las manos hasta los glúteos de la pelinegra haciendo que en el acto soltase un bufido sonoro.

Se abrazó al cuello de Zero de forma que el contacto fuese más íntimo, aprovechando también la subida inmediata de la temperatura corporal. Cuando más se provocaban mutuamente, más ardiente se volvía la cosa.

– Hazlo antes de que me arrepienta –dijo secamente.

Zero pasó una mano hasta el prendedor del sostén y soltándolo. Con su hermano había llegado hasta cierto punto, con Zero… llegaría lejos.

Empujó a Zero haciendo que se acostase sobre una de las almohadas, apoyó ambas manos sobre su pecho y una rodilla para evitar que se levantase.

– Es demasiado –agregó– pero no puedo mentir y decirte que no deseo llegar a más.

Acarició el cuello de Zero y antes de continuar con todo, dijo:

– Te estoy dando lo estoy dando todo, no me dejes de lado.

– No pienso hacerlo… jamás.

En menos de un segundo, se encontraban nuevamente abrazados, que pudiesen seguir era un nuevo paso.

Zero colocó a Shiori por debajo suyo, le sería más fácil manipular su cuerpo. Dejando atrás la camisa, pantalones y ropas interiores, Zero ya se encontraba deslizando los labios sobre el cuello de Shiori.

– Zer-Zero…

Soltó al sentir sus labios sobre pecho y una de sus manos sobre el otro, haciendo que cada vez fuesen más intensos los gemidos. Tocando lentamente sus pequeños pezones rosados y haciendo que su espalda se arqueara por completo, Shiori enlazó sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Zero.

Sintiendo la erección del mayor entre sus piernas, las cerró en un segundo, desconocía si era por reflejo y porque ella misma lo quiso pero sentía como su corazón bombeaba con intensidad sangre a todo su cuerpo, haciendo de más necesario el consumo de oxígeno, llevando a la inminente realidad de separar los labios para atraer todo el aire que estuviese a su alcance. Zero notó cual era la situación y conformó con ir lento, tratando de no presionar de manera alguna a la Natsuri.

– No seas idiota –escuchó que decía– puedo con esto.

– No se nota –respondió con la voz ronca– nunca me di cuenta de lo mucho que te deseaba.

– Dímelo después…

Zero hizo que Shiori desliase las piernas de su cintura, tendiéndola por completo sobre la cama, de esa manera, quedaba extremadamente dispuesta e indefensa a los roces y toques del mayor. Y así supo que él, ya tenía planeado otra cosa más que sólo aquello que estaba por hacer. Bajando con intensidad, deslizó sus labios desde el abdomen liso de ella hasta su intimidad, haciendo que ésta separase las piernas para dejarle más fácil las cosas a él.

Arqueando la espalda y tratando de omitir en su mayoría todos los gemidos que amenazaba con salir de su boca, Shiori deslizó las manos hasta su boca con la intención de acallarse por completo. Era demasiado para su poca integridad.

Supuso que eso era una de las cosas que Shiro pudo haber hecho de ser que hubiesen tenido sexo aquella noche.

– Zero… por favor –suplicó.

No tuvo que pedir más, él ya se había puesto a la altura de los labios rojizos de ella. Rodeó el pequeño cuerpo que tenía enfrente y acarició el abdomen de ella, cargó sus piernas e hizo que rodease su cuerpo con ellas.

– Confías en mí, ¿verdad?

Shiori murmuró un vago "sí". Antes de que pudiese dar por hecho lo sucedido, Zero entró de un solo golpe dentro suyo.

¿Qué fue lo que sintió en esos momentos? Dolor. Quiso cerrar con fuerzas las piernas, sintió como las lágrimas rebeldes caían por sus mejillas, para no hacer el mínimo ruido que delatase sus actos, Shiori mordió sin intenciones el hombro de Zero, haciendo que sangre y lágrimas se mezclasen para forma una solución lívida.

Perdía conocimiento de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo en esos momentos.

* * *

– Rido-sama, conseguimos lo que usted solicitó –uno de los muchos sirviente del Kuran se acercó un formulario y un examen de ingreso.

– Bien –murmuró en respuesta, el de cabellos color vino se giró para encontrarse con una figura de ojos rojos–. Kaien rechazó la presidencia, me alegra que hayas tomado la iniciativa, Jaden.

– Supongo que si, Rido-sama –agradeció el rubio– me gustaría negociar ciertos puntos de nuestro acuerdo…

– Después hablaremos de ello…–concluyó secamente.

* * *

**Gracias por leer n_n el lemon continúa en el siguiente capítulo :33**

** Annie Leto.**


End file.
